Time in Collision
by M-Angel 05
Summary: In a freak of nature accident Yona and company end up in the far past. Separated when they arrive, Yona is found by a group of men that strangely seem familiar to her soul. Things quickly fall into place when Yona meets the man with red hair like her own. Once the group finds each other they must find a way back home before something bad occurs.
1. The Hole

**Chapter 1** : _The Hole_

* * *

Yona yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. Looking around herself she found herself smiling fondly at each of the sleeping faces around the camp. After her meeting with Princess Kouren and Tao, she began brokering peace between Xing and Kouka. It had not been an easy mission. Kouren hadn't liked Su-son's conditions, she had known there might have been some issues with it; but with Tao's help they were able to get Kouren to see the positive side of the conditions. This allowed a meeting between the two Princess' and the King; afterwords there was a rumor stating Su-won should marry one of the two Princess' to ensure Xing wouldn't attack Kouka. It was just a rumor though and Yona had no doubt it would not come true. After this her friends were released, much to her relief, they then joined Hak and Vold and met Kouren who stated that Yona would become a great leader of a nation after she had done the impossible; bring peace to all the region's and create bonds with all of the surrounding nations. A big order for someone so young as she was, but she believed Yona had the strength to do it.

Wiggling out of Yun's grasp, something that would've made the younger man blush, Yona began to feed the dying embers of the fire that had been going all night long. It had begun to get cold, which meant fall was soon to be on them; which meant winter was coming soon. She'd already begun to think what they'd do for those cold months. She wanted to go to Fuuga, speak to either Tae-woo or Mundok about them staying in the manor in the mountains in the Wind Tribe. Not many knew about Mundok's manor in the mountains, and Yona only knew about it because Hak had once spoken about it when they were children. It was there that he had been trained rigorously to become the warrior he was.

She turned her head and found her best friend laying with his face towards her. Her cheeks flushed as she recalled the kiss shed given him before she'd gone off with Algira. Even now her cheeks turned red at the mere thought of kissing him. _I was so impulsive!_ She thought. _He hasn't said anything about it. Did I overstep my boundaries? What if it had been horrible to him? What if I'm a bad kisser?_ Her cheeks became even redder from embarrassment. _He had to have hated it, otherwise he would've said something._ Her eyes began to fill with tears at these thoughts. Her chest ached at the thought of being hurt once again. _I can't take another heartache. I just can't._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a groan. Turning her head to look behind herself, she found Jae-ha beginning to uncurl from his curled up position, his long legs stretching as he began to wake up. When his emerald colored eyes opened and brought the morning light into them, he groaned again.

It seemed his awakening was the signal for the other dragon warriors to awaken as one by one their groans filled the camp. Strangely both Hak and Yun remained asleep, though knowing them by their sleeping habits Yona knew they'd be awake soon. So walking over to her Ryokuyuu she bent down next to him and whispered his name. "Jae-ha?"

His eyes opened again, sleepily. "Yona dear." he answered softly before yawning. Sitting up he turned towards her causing Yona to giggle lightly at his bedhead he seemed to have with green strands of hair going every which way. He raised a hand to smooth out the errant strands and sighed. "It would seem I'm not very beautiful this morning." he tried to joke.

Yona helped him settle his hair by running her hand through his green locks. "Not true." she said with a soft shake of her head. "You're very beautiful this morning." she said as she cupped his cheek. "You shine as brightly and as beautiful as always. Even with a messy head." she teased at him.

Jae-ha blushed as he cleared his throat. "W-Was there something you wanted?" he stuttered.

She giggled at the stutter. _Cute!_ she thought. "Yes." she gave a nod. "I was wondering if you and Shin-ah could get breakfast from the nearby stream so Yun doesn't have to work too hard on something for us."

Jae-ha sighed. "I suppose we could." he looked over towards the sleeping aqua haired boy and gave his shoulder a light shake. Shin-ah gave a light hum, an indicator that he was awake, but refusing to open his eyes. "Yona wishes for us to get breakfast."

Shin-ah yawned as he sat up and stretched his cramped muscles before standing. Leaving his fur behind, he picked up his mask and slipped it into place before opening his eyes and looking away. "Jae-ha," he said before nodding towards where the river was.

"Right." was his reply as he followed the young man into the woods.

A few moments after Jae-ha and Shin-ah left Yona felt two arms wrap around her. "Morning Missy!" she heard Zeno's exuberant voice as he released her and sat next to her by the fire as she got the pan ready for Yun to use.

"Morning Zeno." she greeted him. "How's my bright and shinning friend this morning?" she asked not even thinking as she spoke.

Zeno blinked in surprise at her words before smiling. "Zeno slept well and is just fine this morning." he smiled happily.

"Wonderful." she said with some joy in her voice before turning towards the shuffle of feet before spotting Yun behind her. "Morning." she said lowly.

"Hak's not up?" Yun questioned as he looked t towards the still sleeping thunder beast. "He's usually up before anyone."

"Raiju has been busy lately." Zeno stated. "So has Missy."

"Yona?" Yun began as he blush slightly before scratching the back of his neck. "Thank-you for doing what you did in order to save our lives. I especially owe you."

Yona smiled softly at him, gently touching his cheek she spoke from her heart. "You're my friend Yun, I could never live with myself if I were to loose any of you. You are my precious friends and my only family I have." she pulled him closer to her. "You, Zeno, Jae-ha, Kija, Shin-ah and Hak are irreplaceable to me and if I lost a single one of you, it would be like losing a piece of my soul."

The two young men felt their chests tighten at her meaningful words. They didn't even hear a person sit up from their bedding. "Is that right Princess?" came Hak's voice from behind them.

Yona froze at the sound of his voice. "Hak!" she squeaked causing him to smirk at being able to surprise her.

He moved from his bedding and made his way over to her and the other two. "You didn't answer me." he said as he sat down next to Yun as the young man handed him a cup of tea.

"Of course I meant it, otherwise I wouldn't have said it." she defended herself.

Hak paused before drinking his tea. "Good to know." he drank his tea silently while they waited for the other two to show up with their breakfast.

Kija eventually woke up before he quickly made sure no bugs had crawled onto his body while he had slept. As he joined the group, after he had picked up his bedroll and put his things away, Yun spoke up. "You know, most bugs are beginning to hibernate now that fall is here." he told Kija.

"Really?" the silvery haired man asked gaining a nod from the young man; this caused him to sigh in relief.

Hak couldn't help but jab him with this one. "Yeah, but the key word is they like dark places to hide in."

"True." Yun agreed.

"I remember Gramps telling me of this man he once knew who had fallen asleep one night and woke up with a trail of bugs going to his head." Kija cringed. "He said the bugs were crawling inside of the man's ears to get away from the cold."

"W-What happened to him?" Kija stuttered.

"Died a week later." Hak stated causing Kija to faint.

"Hak!" Yona yelled causing him to burst out laughing at Kija's reaction.

Yun sat stunned at such a story. "Was any of that true?"

"Yes."

"No."

Both Zeno and Hak looked at each other causing Yun's head to turn between the two while Yona tried to wake Kija. "Oh?" Hak asked Zeno who laughed.

"Zeno has seen that happen once or twice, but usually they're meat eater insects." he admitted.

"Hope it wasn't you it happened to." Yun mumbled just as he saw Jae-ha ans Shin-ah appear with breakfast in their hands, fish and apples.

"No." Zeno stated as Kija sat back up. "It was in a town filled with disease many, many years ago when the then young Mundok was Mister's age."

Hak looked at Zeno with a raised eyebrow. "You met him?" he asked as Yun began to clean the fish with Yona's help.

"Very long time ago I met him." Zeno's eyes became distant as nostalgia entered them.

Once breakfast was done with Yona picked up her bow and a quiver full of arrows before walking into the wood, Hak following her. After a few moments of being left alone Hak finally gathered up enough courage to speak when her voice beat him to it. "Hak?"

"Yes Princess?" he answered, his heart hammering against his chest.

"What's that?" she asked as she pointed to something ahead of them. Hak looked beyond the trees ahead and saw a swirling black hole that seemed to blinking in and out of existence. He was about to answer when suddenly the hole expanded and seemed to be sucking them towards it. Fear entered his being as he pulled Yona's body to his and put her between his body and that of a tree trunk as the winds around them picked up and the force pulling at them tripled. Hak's muscles protested as he tried to hold onto the tree and keep the woman he loved safe.

Yona began to scream in fear as the tree behind her shook from the strength of the winds. Suddenly the roots gave way and Hak lost his grip on the tree. He pushed her onto the ground and kept her in his arms. The sucking feeling grew. She suddenly saw Kija's face as he wrapped his dragon arm around Hak. Behind Kija was Jae-ha and Shin-ah; along with Zeno and Yun. All of which were yelling for the other to hold on. However the winds proved to be stronger than any of them as they were pulled into the hold. Yona's screams were the last thing any of them heard as darkness overcame their consciousness. Hak's arms never releasing her, even as the hole swallowed them up.

Once the chaos was over the hole vanished from existence and the area once again became calm and serene.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Hehehe...I started a time traveling story. I cannot help myself! *cries* LoL. I hope everybody enjoys this story. ^_^


	2. Waking Up

**Chapter 2** : _Waking Up_

* * *

When Hak's eyes opened to the world around him, he found himself feeling nauseous and quickly cover covered his mouth with his hand. Taking deep breaths he pushed the feeling back. His stomach gave a lurch and he quickly moved away from where he had been laying and lost his breakfast in the bushes. When he finished he began looking around to see if he could find Princess Yona; instead he found Yun unconscious. Checking the young man over he found he had no external wounds. Sighing in relief he picked Yun up and hefted him up over his shoulder and picked up his staff weapon. Hak then began to look for the others; thankfully he didn't have to look for long as a scream echoed through the woods. A smirk appearing over Hak's visage as he began to calmly walk towards the source of the noise.

Down inside a pit both Kija and Jae-ha had awaken. Kija's face flushed at the proximity he had been to Jae-ha's face, of course that was when he found a large multi-legged bug crawling over Jae-ha's shoulder. Screaming he practically glued himself to the wall of the pit. That was when he felt something crawling against his face. A second screech was ripped from his throat. This one woke his green haired companion. Jae-ha's eyes widened when he woke up to find Kija whimpering on the ground with more than a few centipedes on his prone form. Above him he heard chuckling. Lifting his eyes he saw Hak carrying an unconscious Yun.

"Can't take a few bugs white snake?" he questioned, though it was the usual insult; Jae-ha noticed that Hak's attitude was different.

Kija suddenly sat up, stretched his claw out and yelled, "I'M NOT A SNAKE! I'M A MIGHTY DRAGON WARRIOR!" he snarled as he climbed up from the pit, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Yeah, yeah." Hak stated as he handed Yun's unconseious form to Kija.

"Where's Yona?" Jae-ha asked, having just noticed that his red haired mistress was missing.

Hak's eyes narrowed, his demeanor becoming serious. "I don't know." he growled as he turned to leave. The two warriors followed wordlessly.

* * *

Violet eyes opened to the world around them to find tall weeds around their form. Red hair was teased by the winds as slowly Princess Yona sat up. Grasping her head she found the world around her feeling fuzzy and spinning violenely around her. Closing her eyes she focused on one thing at a time. The sound of the wind as it blew around her caused her body to relax slightly. Upon opening her eyes a second time, Yona found her world had righted itself. Turning her head she found that she was in a meadow of lavender flowers, their scent helping her relax.

"Hak?" she called out lightly, not wanting to yell too loud. Her months away from the palace had taught her that danger lurked everywhere, even in the most serene of settings. Feeling her back she sigh in relief at finding her quiver full of arrows still there. Her bow was laying off to the side. Upon not receiving an answer she began to call out her friend's names one by one. She still did not receive an answer from any of of them at all.

Fear began to settle in her stomach. Slowly she stood up and was about to turn towards one area when she heard a noise. Turning she found something tiny jump at her. "Pykyuu!" The tiny squirrel cried out as it cuddled against Yona's neck.

"Ao." Yona said tearfully. "I thought I lost everybody." she sniffed. "Do you know where Shin-ah and the others are?" The squirrel squeaked sadly as it shook its head. Yona sighed sadly. "Okay." she said trying to reassure herself as she took her first steps away from where she had awaken, quickly picking up her bow.

Yona was certain she'd find her friends quickly, but as the morning passed into afternoon, she began to doubt herself. By late afternoon, she was certain she was lost. She pushed her legs to move her further into the woods until she came to a raging river. The water splashing and frothing as it moved quickly. Remembering that Yun had once told her that a river was gentler if she traveled up it, she decided with that logic to follow the river uphill into a mountainous stony area until she came to a flat space and found the river moving gently nearby. Her stomach then began to rumble.

Looking up into the air she saw a large bird flying through the air. Pulling her bow off her shoulder she filled it with an arrow, pulled the string back and aimed for her dinner. Her arrow hit true to its mark as the bird fell from the sky. A chicken hawk was her victim. The plump bird would go nicely with some herbs that she'd picked up earlier. She started a fire and plucked and cleaned the bird. She then gutted it and began to rub the herbs on it before roasting it over the pit. She shivered as she saw the sun fall behind the horizon and for the first time since being exiled from her home, she was truly alone and truly afraid.

Ao seemed to see where Yona's thoughts were going as she perked up from her seat next to Yona. Climbing up the crimson haired Princess' shoulder Ao rubbed her cheek against Yona's chin and jaw in a sign of comfort. "Thanks Ao." Yona mumbled softly as she felt her emotions begin to well up. Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head she leaned forward against her legs. "I'll be okay." she said softly. "Everything will be fine." she reassured her tiny friend who just squeaked at her softly.

Suddenly the bushes ahead of her began to shake causing Yona's breath to catch in her throat. Ao squeaked and hid in the hood of Yona's cloak. Yona stood up and grabbed her bow and took up a stance. In her mind she heard Hak's voice. Don't tense your muscles, keep hidden and keep your opponent within your sight. She turned and hid herself out of view behind a tree and readied her bow.

"Ouch." a soft voice said, the large form of a man came into view, followed by another and another, until there were five men standing in front of Yona and the flames of her fire lit up their forms.

"Stupid King, I told you to watch where you were walking." came a gruff voice next to the first man.

"Shuten!" yelled another. "Don't call him that."

 _I can't take all them on._ she thought causing her to take another step back, her foot stepped upon a twig, snapping it in half and causing all eyes to turn towards her. _Oh no_. she thought feeling fear once again fill her heart. _Hak, where are you?_

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Poor Yona, she's beginning feel lonely. Not to worry, she won't be for long.


	3. First Meeting

**Chapter 3** : _First Meeting_

* * *

Hak turned and watched the sun disappear behind the horizon. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd been separated from his princess, but it would be the first time she been left alone without anybody with her. She's gotten stronger. He reassured himself. She can fend for herself for one night. His mind conjured up an image of her trying to make herself dinner and frowned at the thought of her having to cook a meal for herself that might now even be edible.

Turning to look behind him, he saw both Kija and Jae-ha leaning against each other, Jae-ha's dragon leg was injured and Kija had a head injury. Yun on the other hand was still unconscious, which really worried Hak. To make matters worse Shin-ah had stated that Ao was missing and had wondered off to go find her. He wasn't too worried about the Seiryuu, but he did want to keep their group close so that when they found Princess Yona, she wouldn't be worried about any of them.

Hak suddenly winced as he felt the sting in his leg that he'd felt since the incident had occurred. What the hell was that any way? He wondered as the image of the black hole once again filled his mind. The screams from Yona and the look of utter terror on her face as they began to be pulled towards the hole. He'd never heard her sound so scared, not since the night of King Il's death.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard noise up ahead. Very carefully he placed Yun down upon the ground. Signalling for the other two to hide, he pulled the cloth off of his staff weapon and ran on ahead. Pressing himself against a large rock boulder he peered around it to find Zeno looking around confused. His hair was a mess, his clothes ripped and he looked as if he'd been in a fight, but otherwise okay.

"Zeno?" he spoke the Ouryuu's name causing him to look towards Hak, the dragon amulet swinging from his headgear as he turned towards Hak.

"Mister?" Zeno questioned his eyes filling with tears. "Zeno can't feel the Miss or the others." his chest began to heave as his emotions began to become to much for him to hold back. Rivers of tears fell down his cheeks. "Zeno...Zeno is...happy you found him." he sniffed.

Hak hobbled over to Zeno and pulled him into his arms for a hug. Pulling back he looked at Zeno and saw the seventeen year old young man and not the couple of thousand year old warrior that he really was. "It's okay." he nodded off towards where he'd come from. "Kija and Jae-ha are over that way." he paused as he looked around for Shin-ah but realized he must still be too far away to be seen. "Shin-ah went to find Ao and the Princess in another direction." he looked at Zeno seriously. "Yun was hurt, badly. He got knocked out and hasn't awaken yet."

Zeno's eyes widened as he stood shakily. "Zeno is fine." he said as he dusted off his coat. "I'll look at Yun, perhaps Zeno will know what's wrong." he began to walk off towards where Hak had come from.

"If not, we will have to find a village quickly." Hak stated as they reached the group.

Hak saw that Jae-ha had taken his jacket off and had it under Yun's head. His leg was wrapped with one of the sleeves from Kija's kimono. Zeno sat down next to them, but couldn't see very good because the light was vanishing. "We need a fire and food." he saw looking at Hak. "I can do the fire if Mister goes off to find food for us."

"There was a stream we passed not too long ago." Hak stated as he began to walk off, leaving the four behind.

* * *

Yona took another step backwards away from the unknown men. One man she could've handled had she really needed to, but three? She wasn't that good yet. Ao squeaked into her hair. "Ah," the first man said, his voice gentle with his surprise as he held up his hands. "we mean no harm." he said as the other two looked towards her. He took a step forward. The fire lighting up his features. His gentle eyes looked at her. "I swear we mean you no harm. We took a wrong turn and ended up in this forest." he sighed. "I must admit, we're a bit lost."

Yona pulled her string back so that it was slack. "So am I." she admitted but didn't take any steps to get near the man. He has gentle eyes. she thought However, I can't tell what he looks like. She watched as the next man walked into the light, his bright white hair catching the light easily.

"Geesh, it's just a girl." he said shaking his head. "I thought you were a bandit or something."

Yona's eyes widened before suddenly she laughed. _Well, he's not too far off on that assumption_. she thought as she pulled the hood of her cloak closer in order to hide her features.

"Goodness, does this mean we must keep moving." came a soft voice behind the group.

Yona shook her head. "No. You're welcome in sharing my fire." she then looked at the fish she was cooking. "Unfortunately I don't have enough food." she looked off towards the gentle stream. "But you can always grab some fish."

"Tch." the soft voiced one snorted.

"Sounds like fun!" the white haired one said with some joyful glee as he went off to begin fishing for their dinner.

"Hey! Wait up!" yelled another the fire dancing across his features as he ran after the first.

 _Green hair?_ she wondered before shaking her head. _No, the darkness is playing with my mind._

"You'll have to excuse them, my warriors are very excitable." the first man stated as he held out his hand. "I'm Hiryuu."

Yona blinked at the name. _Odd_. she thought. _I've never met someone named after the first king._ She smiled as she shook his hand. "I'm Yona." she said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." he said before he turned back towards the fire. Yona walked around Hiryuu back to the stump she'd been sitting on before she'd gotten startled when he spoke up again. "This is Abi." he pointed towards the man next to him and that was when she noticed that he had the same markings on his face as Shin-ah. In fact his eyes were golden, just like Shin-ah's! Her eyes widened as she took in his eyes.

"Hasn't anybody told you that starring is rude." Abi asked sounding annoyed.

"Ah, sorry." she said her cheeks flushing. "Its just you kinda look like a precious friend of mine."

His eyes widened slightly as he realized he had judged her in thinking she was starring at him for some other reason. "I suppose I don't mind if that's the reason." he said looking away, a flush appearing on his face.

When the others returned the white haired man now had a huge fish in his hands. Yona noticed the scaled arm and taloned hand, causing her eyes to widen. _His hand is like Kija's._ she thought as he laughed at his company's smaller fish. _But that's impossible!_

The darker haired man growled. "Oh shut up. You cheated Guen!" he accused.

"Cheated?" Guen asked as he scratched his head with his human hand. "How's using my claw cheating?"

"Because he couldn't kick the fish out of the water?" Abi asked, sounding bored with this conversation. Obviously having heard this particular argument before.

"Exactly!" he yelled as he placed his fish onto the spit. He then grinned. "Plus, your fish is too big for this fire." he announced with a big grin.

"I can wait." Guen stated as he sat down, placing the fish down.

"Uh," Yona began as she looked at the other man's fish on the fire. "did you remember to clean the scales off?"

"Eh?" he questioned.

Yona sighed. "If you don't clean the scales off your fish won't be very good." she stated. "My friend Yun taught me to always clean the scales off, otherwise the fish doesn't taste very good."

"Yeah, Shuten; didn't you know that?" Guen teased.

"Maybe I want to eat the scales!" he defended his cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

"Really?" she asked. "I suppose so." she scratched her cheek before she reached forward and pulled off her her hawk. She hand some to Hiryuu. "You want this some? I don't want to waste it."

He smiled at her. "Thank-you." he said happily before he began to eat the meat.

"Pikuyuu!" Ao made noise as she jumped out from her hiding place just as Shuten took one of his fish off the fire to look at it only to have it snatched from his hand by Ao.

"Ah!" he yelled before getting mad. "That squirrel took my fish!"

"Don't lie Shuten." Abi stated. "Squirrels don't eat fish."

"Really?" Yona asked causing him to look at her and spot said squirrel, his eyes widening as he saw the fish in its mouth. "Ao loves fish. She also loves to eat deer meat too." she said before pulling the fish out of Ao's mouth. "Its not nice to steal other people's food." she stated handing the fish back before ripping piece off of her meal and giving it to Ao. "No more stealing Ao."

The squirrels ears twitched on top of her head after she'd eaten the meat before she turn and took off. "Pikuyuu!"

Yona shook her head. "Sorry about that." she apologized before eating her dinner.

"Strange animal." Abu muttered as he opened a small sack and began to eat whatever was in it.

"Has anybody seen the kid?" Shuten inquired as he looked around.

Hiryuu smiled. "He's probably listening to the sounds of the forest." he said as he finished his meal.

"You mean goofing off." Shuten mumbled with annoyance.

Hiryuu shook his head. "Just let him be." he said softly.

Suddenly the twigs snapped behind them causing everybody to look up from their meals to find a masked man with a very long sword in his hand. The tiny squirrel from before poked out from the fur on the young man's head. Abi stood quickly unable to take his eyes off of the young man. His sack fell to the ground as his eyes widened in surprise. _Who are you?_ he whispered in his mind. His eyes seeing passed the mask and saw a face that mirrored his own.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So I've got the first 11 chapters of this story already done, but I won't be posting them all at once because I want see how well this story will do first. I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Two Seiryuu's

**Chapter 4** : _Two Seiryuu's?_

* * *

Shin-ah had been looking for hours on end for Yona and his constant companion Ao. It felt odd to not have the tiny squirrel on his shoulder chittering away in his ear or being able to see those beautiful red locks that belonged to Yona. He felt oddly scared and he rarely ever felt this way, not since he'd lost his predecessor. He left the group and had kept an eye on them for awhile as they traveled one way and he another. _This forest keeps going on for miles._ he thought as his feet moved him forward. His golden eyes looking every which way. He saw Zeno in the middle of a field talking to himself. _He does that a lot._ he thought as he turned away from his fellow warrior and towards the sounds of water. He didn't have to travel far until he came to a large waterfall. _Beautiful_. he looked passed the falls to the other side and spotted some deer eating but no Yona and no Ao. _Where are you?_

As night began to fall Shin-ah found himself in the middle of an open field, but there were no houses, no villages. His eyes scanned the area and found nothing still. His heart was feeling heavy and he wanted to cry out in frustration at not being able to find his two precious friends. I hate this. he thought as he looked at his hands. _I don't know where she is and she might be in trouble, in need of me._ He fisted his hands and looked up into the sky. _Where is she?_ he asked the crescent moon that hung up in the night sky. "She needs me!" he yelled out into the night. "Let me find her." he said softly. "Please." he begged as his tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Pikuyuu!" came an all familiar squeak.

Shin-ah quickly wiped his eyes and spun around looking for the source. He took his mask off to look better and saw Ao sitting there looking at him. "Ao." he said her name softly as more tears ran down his cheeks. Dropping his mask he knelt down to his knees and held out his hands. The squirrel ran towards him and jumped into his hands which he brought to his face. "Ao. I was scared I lost you." he said as he pulled away to look the tiny creature over. "Where is Yona?" he asked hoping she knew. Ao was so smart and usually knew what he was saying.

"Pikuyuu!" Ao said as she quickly jumped from Shin-she's hands and took off in the direction she'd just come from.

After he picked up his mask and put it back on, he followed his dear friend. Shin-ah's eyes picked up the first glimpses of fire. The closer he got the more he saw, until he spotted Yona's figure surrounded by four unknown men. Her body language stating that she wasn't scared and these men didn't seem to be hurting her, instead it looked like they were eating dinner. His own stomach began to protest, trying to remind him that he had yet to eat too. _Not now._ he thought as he touched his stomach before pulling his sword off of his back and began to softly approach the group.

One man was laughing at another, while the man next to him seemed to be grumbling about something. His eyes turned towards Yona who looked like she was about to begin laughing at something. Relief flooded his being. She's not hurt. he thought with a sigh. Suddenly his foot slipped and snapped a twig causing everybody to look his way. Deciding it would be better if they didn't think he was a thief he stepped out into the light. Upon seeing Yona's smiling face as soon as she saw him made his heart beat oddly and made him feel so much better.

"Shin-ah!" she cried out which seemed to break whatever spell that had come over the camp as the strangers seemed go relax that he was a friend of hers.

"Yona." he said softly before he suddenly found her arms wrapped around him. By trying his face into her hair, he pulled her close. "I was scared." he admitted openly. "I lost you."

Yona pulled back before reaching up and pulling his mask off of his face so that she could see him. His eyes closed, of course, as she wiped the tear stains away from his face. "Its okay Shin-ah. Everybody gets scared sometimes." she smiled softly at him as his golden eyes looked at her sadly. "Even I was scared earlier, but I'm not now. You're here." his eyes widened at her words. Sudden movement behind her made Shin-ah put his mask back on instantly.

Yona turned around and saw Hiryuu standing behind her. "This is Shin-ah. He's one of my friends. We got separated yesterday morning." she explained.

"Hello Shin-ah." he spoke causing the hair on the back of the young man's neck to raise slightly as his instincts began to pick up something about this man, but he couldn't say what they exactly were.

Deciding to ignore the feeling he was getting from this man for now, he went and sat down across from the silver haired man who was scarfing down his dinner like there was no tomorrow left Shin-ah feeling like he was sitting across from Zeno. Turning towards Yona he saw that she had nothing else to eat. His stomach suddenly rumbled at that moment. "Hungry kid?" the man with a staff weapon asked as he was finishing up his own meal.

"Uh." Shin-ah began as he touched his stomach and gave a nod. Before an odd thought appeared in his mind. _Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu?_ But wasn't that what Kija and Jae-ha were? He didn't understand these thoughts.

"Here." Shuten threw a cooked fish at him before throwing the bones of the one he'd just ate into the fire.

"Shin-ah," Yona began just as he'd taken a bite from the fish. "Where is Hak and the others?"

Shin-ah turned his head towards the way he'd come. "That way." he pointed after swallowing his bite. As Yona sighed with relief Shin-ah realized that the fish tasted funny. _Herbs_. he thought. _It needs Yun's herbs._

"Is something wrong Shin-ah?" Yona asked noticing that he was looking at his dinner and not eating it.

"It needs Yun's herbs." he stated.

Yona blinked in surprise before she burst out laughing. Shin-ah felt his cheeks heat up before he smiled at hearing her laugh. "Tch." he heard the man who had given him the fish say. Deciding it was rude not to eat the fish, he ate the rest without a problem.

"Shuten, be nice." Hiryuu said chiding his warrior. "Shin-ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hiryuu." he pointed to the man at his side. "This is Shuten, the man next to him is Guen and the man sitting next to you is Abi."

"There is one more to our group," Guen said. "but he's not here right now."

"Off talking to himself again." Shuten accessed.

Shin-ah nodded at each man but froze when his masked face met Abi's scorching look. Golden eyes met golden eyes. Shin-ah's eyes widened as the man suddenly reached out and grabbed his mask before lifting it off of his face. The red markings matched, as did the golden eyes given by the Seiryuu. "How is this possible." Abi asked causing everybody to look in awe as the two men looked towards Hiryuu and Yona, their markings glowing in the light of the fire.

Hiryuu laughed lightly. "I think somebody is making a joke." Shuten said as he laughed as well.

Shin-ah grabbed the mask and put it back on his face before Abi snatched it back and grabbed Shin-she's face to look into the boy's eyes. "Who are you?" he asked with an unspoken accusation hinted in his voice. Shock was on Shin-ah's face as a bit of fear entered into his eyes.

Yona sighed. _How can we explain Shin-ah's markings, when this man has the same markings on his face?_

"I am Seiryuu." Shin-ah stated. "I was born with these eyes." he looked away from Abi who's eyes widened. "My predecessors before me had them as well." he said not looking at Abi. "It has been passed down for the last two thousand years." he looked at Yona. "I use to see them as a curse, but she has made me feel accepted. I once was shunned, but now I have...friends." he smiled, a real smile; which caused Yona to smile back.

"Two thousand years?" Hiryuu asked as he touched his chin.

"That's impossible!" Abi yelled as he stood up, clearly upset. "I'm the first one that Seiryuu offered his blood to!" Guen motioned for Shuten to force Abi to sit back down. The green haired man placed a hand on his companions shoulder, calming him slightly all the while gaining a glare from those golden eyes.

Yona looked between the two men before something hit her in her thoughts. _If Abi is the first and Shin-ah the current._ She looked at the others, could it be... "Do any of you know a young man named Zeno?" she asked though knowing Zeno's real age she knew she was using it liberally.

"You know Zeno?" Hiryuu asked sounding surprised.

"He's the Ouryuu." she stated. "and if I'm right and I don't know how it's possible, but I think our Zeno and your Zeno may be one and the same, if only a bit different."

"How so?" Hiryuu asked though his gut was telling him he already knew the answer.

"Because our Zeno has already lived through the time with Hiryuu and the first generation of warriors." she looked at Shin-ah. "I think when we fell through that hole we somehow fell through time into the past." she explained. "I know for a fact that my other friends Kija and Jae-ha are the Hakuryuu and Ryokuyuu." she looked at the men across from her. "If they are the current of this time, then Jae-ha, Kija and you are their descendents."

Shin-ah froze before covering his eyes with one hand before his shoulders began to shake as he began to laugh at the situation of they were in. It seemed fate just kept throwing the impossible at them. What was the test this time?

"Shin-ah?" Yona questioned him as she watched him laugh silently, a true smile on his face for the first time ever. As he uncovered his golden eyes and looked at her, she found that his eyes were twinkling and it left her breathless at how beautiful they were as they shined with joy and happiness.

"I'm okay." he said, his voice sounding happier than it had in a long time.

"Still…" Abi said looking at the young man. "Why the mask?" Yona and Shin-ah shared a look before Shin-ah began the lengthy story of his past, or at least what he could remember or was told. It was going to be a long night for everyone involved and as Shin-ah finished his story a few hours later, she suddenly found several pairs of eyes on herself.

"So," Shuten began, his eyes twinkling in the firelight. "if your friends are our defendants, who are you?"

Yona knew that question was coming sooner or later. She still didn't truly believe Zeno's explanation, but as she looked at these men, it was very possible it was the truth. "My name is Yona, I'm the daughter of the former King of Kouka; King Il." she felt her chest tighten. "My father was murdered by my cousin who tried to have me killed; but my best friend and bodyguard; who is the former General of the Wind tribe, saved my life by getting me out of Hiryuu Castle."

"Hiryuu Castle?" Hiryuu inquired looking at her with wide eyes.

Yona giggled. "The palace was named after you by your son." she said before adding. "Though that's how the story goes." she shrugged her shoulders.

"What happened next?" Guen asked. "Did you rally together the tribes and take back what's yours?"

"Hell yeah!" Shuten shouted.

Yona blinked at them in surprise at their exuberance. "Shoosh!" Abi yelled at them.

The other two glared at him and before Yona could stop herself she began laughing. Those three were very strange characters. Her giggling causing Shin-ah to shake his head, his own form shaking lighting, though a smile was not seen on his face this time around. Calming down Yona could see all three looking at her as if she'd grown another head. "You're cute." she said causing all three to flush at her words.

Hiryuu chuckled. "That they are." he agreed with a nod. "Please continue?" he asked. "I now wish to know what happened after you left the palace."

"I was very sad for awhile." she stated. "I don't recall the first few days afterwards. I do know Hak took care of me." she smiled. "He made sure we had sustenance, shelter and that I was safe." she paused as she tried to recall those early days that they were on the run, but the memory was so broken. "I remember waking up from my trance-like state and feeling that something was missing." she sighed. "I wondered off and ended up in a viper nest." she could still see those snakes. "Hak found me, got me out of there and brought me back to camp. It was then that I noticed he was hurt."

"Viper bites are awful." Guen stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "They're mostly found in the wind and fire tribes, but can be found in the earth tribe near the eastern territory."

Yona nodded. "Hak said it didn't hurt because he was use to such things." she suddenly giggled. "I think it has something to do with Elder Mundok who tended to have the younger warriors do dangerous training. I bet that's why he was use to such things."

Abi rolled his eyes. "I bet this elder has done a few questionable things if a warrior is use to getting bitten by vipers." he mumbled.

Yona sighed as she chose to ignore that comment. "We arrived at Fuuga where I proceeded to faint from exhaustion." she shook her head. "Back then I was so very weak. If it wasn't for Hak, Yun, Shin-ah, Kija, Jae-ha or Zeno, I'm certain I would not be as strong as I am now." Shin-ah looked at her with shock. He had no idea she thought that way and it truly warmed his heart.

"So you're just a Princess who needs our defendants help in returning to power?" Guen asked sounding like he didn't like that idea.

"Oh, I'm not using them to regain power." she said, "I need them to help me to protect Kouka from our enemies and to help the people in dire need." Shin-ah agreed with her words. "Oh, and plus Zeno has it in his head that I'm Hiryuu's reincarnation." she giggled at the last part before all three men began laughing at this, while Hiryuu raised an eyebrow at that last part. "I'm doubtful on that part."

That was when Shin-ah looked up at the sky. "Morning is coming." he stated.

"Eh?" Yona asked, "But I never got any sleep."

"We talked a long time." Shin-ah said softly. It had mostly been because of his story about him and Ao to Abi, but it had been nice to talk about it or what he had remembered.

Yona stood up. "Well, at least I can freshen up by the river." she was about to walked away from the group. "Shin-ah?" she asked him, gaining a nod as he stood up and walked with her to the river.

"Has anybody gotten a good look at her yet?" Shuten inquired wishing she did have that cloak with the hood on.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Guen growled his eyes narrowing at him.

"She's a Princess, even if she's from another time." Abi stated as he looked at Hiryuu.

The red haired man gave a sigh. "I have one wife, I don't need another one." he stated as he imagined what his wife would say at him having a second wife. The morning light coming over the treetops as his three guardians began arguing. They really were incorrigible. A twig snapped, causing all of them to look up as Yona returned; which caused their eyes to widen in shock.

Yona's bright red hair sparkled in the morning light, with her bright violet eyes glittering with happiness as she returned to the camp. As she took in their expressions she cocked her head to the side. "What?" Her cheeks slightly red from washing them in the cold stream.

"Red hair." Guen mumbled with awe.

"Damn it." Abi cursed.

Shuten began laughing. "Cute?" he asked. "He says we're cute?" he looked at his king before pointing at her. "You're the one that returns as an adorable cute girl!" he burst out laughing, much to Hiryuu and Yona's embarrassment as they both now had matching blushes. Yona pulling her hood back over her head as Guen seemed to be trying to get a better look at her as Shuten continued laughing.

Just then the bushes began to shake behind them before a blond haired young man wearing an orange and yellow tunic walked into the encampment. He looked between his brothers, his King and the newcomers.

 _Zeno_. Yona thought as she felt a tug on her soul towards her dear friend.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! They know now. I loved Shuten's reaction. I've been planning that one for awhile now. ^_^


	5. Finding the Lost

**Chapter 5** : _Finding the Lost_

* * *

Morning light blazed into sensitive blue eyes that were barely open. Yun already had a terrible headache and it was only morning. Slowly tried he to sit up, only to realize that he had an arm around him from behind. He was on his side with his face pulled against a white clad chest. The arm around him was obviously Jae-ha, while the chest belonged to Kija. Looking down his legs, which were pinned, he saw Zeno laying against them. He should've felt more embarrassed that he actually did, but he couldn't help but feel his heart warm at finding them around him. Prying the arm from around him, he slowly moved Zeno's head away from his legs while pulling away from Kija.

Finally standing he found himself looking at Hak sitting next to the fire, poking a twig into its embers. "What's going on?" he asked noticing both Shin-ah and Yona were missing.

His voice seemed to brake Hak's trance as he looked up at him with surprise. "You're awake." Hak stated with some surprise in his voice.

Yun frowned. Why wouldn't I be? He looked off towards the rising sun. "This is the usual time I awaken." he said, not realizing he'd been sleeping a very long time. He stretched his aching limbs. "I feel oddly stiff." he noticed as he moved his fingers.

"You've been unconscious for a full day." Hak stated as he stood up and began looking the young man over. Grasping Yun's shoulder he pulled the younger man into a hug. "You worried us."

Yun felt his cheeks flush. "Sorry." he said quietly, his attitude subdued for the moment as he realized that if Hak was hugging him that something may have happened while he was asleep.

Once they pulled away, Hak pointed towards the meat on the sticks across the fire. "We lost most of our things, but there's meat to eat." he said. "Droopy eyes hurt his leg. Kija hurt his side and says his dragon arm feels odd." he pushed his fingers into his hair, pushing the longer strands out of his eyes. Yun watched him as his shoulders dropped. "Shin-ah didn't come back last night and the Princess is missing." Yun's eyes widened at this news. "We've looked all night, but I can discern where we are. That hole sucked us into it and threw us Out somewhere that's different."

"Different?" Yun asked, repeating the word.

"I don't know these woods, nor do I recognize the land." he frowned as he looked around them. "The vegetation is different. I've never seen some of these plants that are around here." his eyes turned towards Zeno, the blond sleeping fitfully throughout the night. "Zeno says he knows this area, but isn't sure how just yet." he looked back at Yun. "Once they awaken we will begin looking for her and Shin-ah."

"Right." Yun nodded. "Ill start searching for herbs, just incase Yona is hurt." he said and could've cursed himself when he saw the painkillers look that crossed Hak's face. "Sorry." he apologized.

"It's okay." Hak told him as he passed Yun. "I'm sure she's okay, but it's best to prepare for the worst." Yun gave a nod before he turned towards where he could hear a stream and began searching for medicinal herbs nearby.

* * *

"Zeno!" Hiryuu cried out in surprise. Walking over to the younger male, he gave him a hug. "Where have you been?" he asked and saw Zeno hide his fist behind his back.

"I was praying." he told Hiryuu.

Yona watched Shuten and Guen stand in front of her, as Abi picked up Shin-ah's mask and hand it to him. He pointed to the others eyes. He wanted Shin-ah to put the mask on. He then turned to Yona and pulled her cloak out of her arms and put it back on her shoulders before pulling the hood back over her shoulders. "Let's not tell the kid yet." he whispered to her. Yona nodded mutely at him, a bit confused as she looked at Shin-ah.

"Zeno lied." Shin-ah stated causing the others to look at him. "He has blood on his shirt and his hand has gold scales on it."

The three warriors widened their eyes. "Zeno has scales?" Guen whispered in a questioning tone.

Yona cocked her head at them. "Only when he is injured badly." she whispered in reply. "He gains the strengths of the other three dragons, plus he gains a body that can no longer be pierced by any known human blade." Shin-ah nodded at her words. Yona felt her heart clench. "Zeno once said it took him many years to realize what his powers were. He must've been out there all trying to do just that." she speculated as she reached for Shin-ah's hand, slipping hers within his.

The three others saw her do this unconsciously, their eyes widening as they would've never expected Hiryuu to do that. She was his reincarnation after all. They were even more shocked when Shin-ah responded by squeezing her hand, not pulling his hand away.

"Who are those two?" they heard Zeno asked.

Hiryuu was suddenly at a loss of words. "Uh..." he began.

"We're entertainers." Yona stated happily as she and Shin-ah moved out from behind the three others. "We got separated from our friends. His majesty and these fine warriors of his found us by mere chance." Shin-ah gave a nod in agreement.

"Entertainers?" Zeno asked, as the other three thought she was lying.

Hiryuu blinked in surprise at her lie. _Is that something that comes easily to humans, even to myself, once reincarnated?_ he wondered with some sadness.

Zeno's eyes widened. "What is it that you do Miss?" he asked as a smile filled with excitement appeared on his face.

Yona giggled as she placed her hands behind her. "I dance while one of my friends plays an instrument." she answered happily. "Sometime I dance with a sword, though I have done so with a rice paper umbrella as well." She smiled at him.

Zeno felt his heart suddenly flutter oddly. _Who is this woman_? He wondered. Coming across entertainers wasn't something new, but finding a group with a young girl amongst them was strange. He turned to his king. "We should help them find their friends and then invite them to the festival in the village below the palace." he suggested.

Hiruuu was still in awe at how elegantly Yona had spoken about being a dancer. _Could it be true?_ He wondered and couldn't help but wonder at what kind of dance shed perform with a sword. "Yes." he agreed with Zeno before turning to him. "Would you return to the palace and prepare everyone for their arrival?"

Zeno looked excited. "Of course!" he yelled out excitedly before he rushed off into the thick foliage.

"Who wants to bet he looses his way a couple of times?" Shuten asked, Guen, Abi and Shin-ah raised their hands.

Yona laughed. "Shin-ah." she said with laughter in her voice. "He's not that bad."

"He got us lost in a market and it took us a whole day to find him that one time in Shinsen." he stated causing Yona to giggle.

"Okay. So he has a bad sense of direction." she finally admitted. "But so do I."

"Not as bad." Shin-ah informed her.

"Pikyuu!" Ao agreed from his shoulder.

"I won't win this, will I?" she asked him gaining a shake of no from Shin-ah and Ao.

"Did that squirrel just answer her?" Guen inquired as he pointed at the small animal.

"Animals are more perceptive than people know." Abi said as he walked up to Yona who was now standing next Hiryuu. "Are you really an entertainer?" he inquired.

Yona pushed the hood of her cloak back off her head now that Zeno wasn't around. "Yes." she stated. "Of course we were bandits for a time too."

"Bandits!" all three warriors yelled at her as Hiryuu looked at her in surprise.

She giggled at their looks of surprise. "The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch." Shin-ah said trying to keep his mirth to himself, he was learning to express himself better these days thanks to Yona.

"The Dark Dragon..." Hiryuu began looking confused.

"and the Happy Hungry Bunch?" Abi inquired as suddenly Shuten and Guen began laughing until their sides began to hurt. The two warriors ended up hanging onto each other because they were laughing so hard, while clutching their guts.

Yona giggled. "It was a name Hak, Kija and Zeno came up with." she explain as she began to tell how horrible the fire tribe was in her time, how the taxes were horribly placed so high and how the drought was killing the tribe; while the general lined his pockets and built his army and how he turned traitor as they began walking through the forest.

Hiryuu listened to every word as Yona told them how she and her group helped stop the fire tribes rebellion and help defend Kouka against Li Harzara and his Kai troops. Shin-ah adding a couple of things every so often, but mostly staying quiet as they traveled through rocky terrain. Yona suddenly lost her footing on some rocks, both Shuten and Guen rushed to help her, only for Yona to grasp a low tree limb. Shin-ah looked back at her as if this was a normal thing and it was. She didn't want to be helped unless she was truly endangered.

Abi touched his descendant's shoulder. "Why didn't you help her?" he asked as Yona passed them.

"Yona is independent." he answered causing the others to look at him. "I don't...don't understand a lot of things because of the way I grew up." he said. "My instincts tell me to protect her at all cost, instincts I'm only starting to understand thanks to Jae-ha and mostly Kija; but Yona once told me that she wants to do things herself and I'm only to act if she's about to killed because of her actions." he sighed. "She tests her limits every day." he said as he watched her continue to climb through vegetation. "She's stronger than anybody gives her credit for." He felt his lips twitch, he wanted to smile. "I can't wait to see her when she becomes what she's meant to be. I only hope I'm worthy of seeing that when it happens."

The three warriors looked at him with wide eyes before looking back to Yona who was helping Hiryuu as they moved through the thick forestry. Abi smiled a soft, gentle smile. "I know that feeling." he answered gaining nods from the others.

"Shin-ah!" Yona cried out causing the blue haired youth to rush forward away from the others in a spirit that shocked the three men.

"Where the hell did he get that energy?" Guen asked feeling exhausted just watching him.

"Buck up old man." Shuten said as he jumped into the sky and landed up on the hill where Yona and Hiryuu had stopped, Shin-ah arriving a second later.

The hill, as it turned out, was actually a small mountain. Shin-ah looked at Shuten. "Can you take me up into one of the high trees?" he inquired.

"What?" Shuten asked as a scowl appears on his face.

"Jae-ha does it all the time." Yona explained. "It allows Shin-ah to see in all directions a lot better."

Abi looked up into the trees. "I can understand that." he muttered. "But he can see just as good on the ground."

"I focus better up there." Shin-ah stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Tch." Shuten said with annoyance in his tone. Grasping Shin-ah by his arm, he picked the young man up. "Hold on." he said sounding just as annoyed.

As they jumped up Yona looked at Abi who shuttered at doing that. "Haven't you ever flown before?" she inquired gaining Hiryuu and Guen's attention.

"No." He stated. "I never plan to either. I'm not meant for the air."

Yona smiled a blinding smile that had Abi feel as if his heart would explode from his chest. "I love flying!" she giggled. "Jae-ha holds me so tightly when he flies into the air with me. It's such fun." she giggled causing Hiryuu to smile at her words."Hak hated it when Jae-ha takes me into the air. He always yells at Jae-ha later." she pouted. "He likes to pick on Jae-ha, and me too." She then looked up into the trees to see if she could see her friend.

Shin-ah let go of Shuten after they landed on the top branch. Walking out a bit, he lifted his mask off of his face, allowing the sun to touch his skin, closing his eyes he breathed to calm his nerves before opening his golden eyes and looking out into the valley bellow. His eyes pushed passed the limbs of trees, animals of the forest, hunters and small birds until he saw what he was looking for.

"One mile, northeast." he said softly below stepping off from the branch and falling downward, quickly. Grasping one branch and then another he slowed his decent down until he landed on his feet with tiny twigs and leaves falling around him. When he landed he almost gave those below a heart attack until they saw he was unharmed.

Shuten landed a second later. "You are a damn crazy man!" he yelled before slapping Shin-ah's back. "I like you kid!"

"Are you nuts!" Abi yelled as he stomped forward towards Shin-ah.

Shin-ah blinked in surprise, his mask still off. "I do it all the time." he explained. "It's faster." He then replaced his mask on his face.

Yona began to giggle again. "I now understand Zeno so much better." she said. "When he talks about you three. He's right, the first Seiryuu is a bit a of a worry wort." she giggled.

"I am not!" Abi exclaimed, a flush appearing on his face.

"You kind of are." Shuten said agreeing with Yona.

Hiryuu smiled. "Being careful and being worried are two different things." he said in defence of his companion.

"He's a worrier." both Shuten and Guen said in a deadpan voice. Abi narrowed his eyes at them.

Yona grasped his hand. "Its not a bad thing." she said. "I find that it's a good ability to have, that way you're prepared for the worst."

"Like Kija and bugs." Shin-ah said.

Yona covered her lips at that one as she remembered her friend's phobia of bugs. "Exactly." she then looked at Shin-ah. "Did you see them."

"One mile northeast." he stated.

"Let's go then!" she said excitedly, forgetting she still held onto Abi's hand. The blue haired mans cheeks were flushed as he was pulled beside Yona as she began to tell him about Kija who was absolutely terrified of bugs. It reminded him of Guen's own unusual fear. A smile appearing on his face as he listened to the young woman next to him. His heart filling with love and respect towards her with every word that came from her lips.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yona loves surprising everybody. Right now she's surprising Abi by showing him affection. They're so cute!


	6. Pretty Tears

**Chapter 6** : _Pretty Tears_

* * *

Yun finished looking at Jae-ha's foot as Hak was looking for more firewood. It looked like they would be staying another night where they were because Kija couldn't move, stating his head was throbbing at the same moment Jae-ha had stated that his leg wasn't as bad as it had been. Yun confirmed that the green dragon leg seemed to be fine, slightly bruised on the left side of the leg, but otherwise it was alright. Zeno kept pacing as Yun examined Jae-ha while Hak was gone. At first Yun thought it was because he was watching for enemies to appear, then as time passed he was certain it was because the blond was just as worried for Yona's safety as everybody else was. The thing was Shin-ah hadn't returned either and that was very worrying.

Standing from bending over Jae-ha's leg, Yun went over to the dying embers of the campfire. Breakfast had been fish, thanks to Hak's ability to always find a stream nearby; unfortunately because they didn't have their pot any longer that meant fish was probably on the table for both lunch and dinner as well. He was thankful that he'd found some herbs, so at least the fish for lunch would have flavor other than a fishy one.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Kija with his normal hand over his eyes as he tried to block out the sun's rays. The silver haired warrior didn't seem very warriored. It was then he recalled Kija's ability to feel for the others. "Kija?" he said the warriors name in a questioning tone.

"Hmm?" was his answer.

"Can you sense Shin-ah?" Yun inquired, which caused Zeno to stop pacing.

"Yes and no." he responded as he groaned when he felt pain race up his newly bandaged dragon arm. His clawed fingers twitching as the nerves flared.

Yun frown at the answer."What do you mean?" he asked not quite understanding.

Jae-ha sighed as he replied for his silver haired brother. "He means that there is an echo around Shin-ah." he said as a frown marred his usually calm features. "It's like there are two of them and they're overlapping each other."

Zeno nodded at the description. "Zeno senses another Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu too." he stated with worry etching his voice.

"I sense another Ouryuu." Kija stated with his eyes closed. Jae-ha gave a nod in agreement.

Zeno chuckled. "That's impossible." he said as his chuckle turned to full on laughter. "Zeno can't be duplicated."

"Thank goodness." Yun mumbled quietly though the other two heard him and if the Ouryuu did, he didn't comment. "More beasts. I don't think I can handle any more."

"Aw Yun, that's mean." Jae-ha said with a teasing tone, a smile spreading across his face. The green haired man was so very bored. A little teasing couldn't hurt, right? "I can see it now," he began. "In the far future, Yun helping us raise our next generation of dragons to be beautiful, strong warriors."

Yun felt a tick appear at the top of his forehead. The Ryokuryuu wasn't too far off on that because even Yun could see that. "WHO THE HELL WOULD GIVE YOU BEASTS KIDS!?" He yelled questioningly gaining chuckles from the green haired man.

Kija opened his eyes in horror. "Granny would force one of the women from my village onto me." he stated in a deadpan voice as he tried to suppress a shiver.

Jae-ha smirked at him. "You afraid of being ravished Kija?" he asked as his smile broadened as Zeno started chuckling.

Kija looked at him with wide eyes as he sat up quickly, wincing as he did so. "YES!" he practically screamed. "Ever since I came of age I've been so fearful of somebody forcing me to marry a woman just to procreate the next generation!" he felt his body stiffen at that thought before his shoulders hunched forward. "I prayed daily for my master to come find me. To save me from that fate." he smiled. "Then she came." his eyes suddenly looked teary. "Then I loose her!" he exclaimed.

Yun groaned inwardly as he felt an exasperated sigh fall from from his lips. "We'll find her." he said. _We have to_. He thought as he imagined what could be happening to her. A thought of her being grabbed by strangers, manhandled, and raped appeared in his mind. A whimper escaped his lips as tears began to form. _She's fine!_ he mentally assured himself. _She's with Shin-ah and they're going to find us._ He sniffed as he tried to calm himself when he suddenly felt arms wrap around him. Opening bleary eyes he saw Zeno's blond hair in his eyes and wrapped his arms around the eternally young dragon warrior.

"It's okay Lad." Zeno told him as he tightened his arms around him. Zeno's eyes were bleary too. "Once rested, we will find the Missy." he assured him.

He felt another set of arms wrap around him from the from behind him. "Yona dear is safe with Shin-ah." Jae-ha assured him. "They're both probably looking for us." he stated, even though he feared the worst was truly happening. _If anybody so much as hurts her..._ he thought as he felt the dragon blood in his veins flare in anger at that thought.

A white claw landed on Jae-ha's shoulder as another landed on Yun's head. "If she is hurt, then we will make the person or persons responsible face the full power of her guardians." Kija said causing the other two to nod in agreement.

"Pikuyuu!" came the all familiar sound of their smallest companion.

All four turned towards the noise in time to see Ao jump onto a stump and look at them. "A-Ao?" Yun asked moving out from under the others. When he looked up from the squirrel he saw Yona and Shin-ah step into the clearing. "YONA!" Yun cried out and ran to her, at the same time the others de-tangled themselves and ran towards her.

Yona suddenly found herself glomped into a huge hug from all four of her friends as Shin-ah tried to help keep her balanced, though was unsuccessful and thus everybody ended up on the ground with Yona in the middle of the pile.

"Missy!" Zeno exclaimed as he hugged her from behind.

"Yona!" Kija said her name for the first time disregarding her status as a Princess as he hugged her from her right side, pulling her towards him with his dragon claw around her waist.

"Sweet dear Yona!" Jae-ha kissed her on the left side of her cheek, as he was unable to resist.

Shin-ah found himself brought into the reunion by Zeno, who pulled him into a tight hug with his unused arm, which practically pulled the blue haired teen in Kija's lap. "Oof." was the only sound the youth made as he landed into the pile.

Yun moved to hug Yona from the front, tears running down his cheeks. "You're okay!" he cried out as he muffled his voice against her shoulder. "We were so worried about you!" he yelled at her before pulling away. "Where we're you!" he pointed his finger at her causing Yona to blink a blank look at him.

"Shin-ah found me last night." she stated as she pointed at the blue haired man who was being clutched to Kija's chest. "I haven't been missing that long." she said pointedly.

Yun felt heat fill his face as his cheeks puffed out. "No excuse!" he yelled. "You made us all worry. I've been imagining the worst things happening to you because one of these damn beasts of yours weren't there to prevent it!" he raved his chest filling with air and exhaling in quick succession. "You have...no..idea." tears began to fall from his eyes. "You can't do that again." he said as he wrapped his arms around her neck again, for once not embarrassed about his emotions getting the best of him.

Chuckles behind them caught everybody's attention. As one the whole group turned to see who was laughing, only to see a green haired man with a brown cloak wrapped around his shoulders leaning on a spear chuckling at them. Next to him was a silver haired man with a white fur vest over a blue tunic, his white scaled arm crossed over his chest. A shit eating grin plastered on his face. A third man wearing a blue men's kimono, a dagger-like sword on his hip. His beautiful golden eyes glittered like gold in the sunlight as the blue bird on his shoulder twittered away.

"And here I thought our blockhead of a king was the only one who could worry us." the green haired man stated with another laugh.

"Shuten! Shut it!" the silver haired man yelled. "You're ruining their reunion!"

"He's not the one yelling." the blue haired golden eyed man stated in a seasoned voice, sounding bored as he moved the bird from his shoulder to perch on his finger as he examined it with his eyes.

"Oh." Yona said softly. "They helped us find you too." she looked at Jae-ha ans Kija who were frozen in place at seeing these men. However it was the look on Zeno's face that caused her to go silent.

Zeno couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't even think. _How is this possible?_ His jaw fell unhinged as it flopped open and closed like a fish gasping for air. _Shuten. Guen. Abi._ He thought his brothers names. His fingers twitched as he found himself standing and looking at them in shock. _It's impossible. They're dead!_ His mind yelled at him as he felt tears fall from his eyes. His heart squeezing in his chest. _It's not real! It can't be!_ He thought. Fait couldn't be this cruel to him, to tease him in seeing his brothers spirits. _Spirits? Did we die?_ He wondered with wide eyes.

"Look at the kid." Shuten said. "I think we broke him." That got him a smack up side his head from the silver haired man next to him.

"Zeno?" a voice came from beyond the group of men.

 _No! It can't be!_ Zeno thought as his breath rush from his lungs just as King Hiryuu walked out into the clearing from the thick forest behind him. His King suddenly smiled at him in relief. That was all Zeno could handle as his eyes suddenly rolled back into his head as his body fell to the ground in a dead faint. The last thing he saw were the faces of his two worried masters before oblivion claimed him.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Okay, so I debated on Zeno's reaction several times for this chapter, one involved him running into their arms hugging and crying at being able to see them again. That one seemed a bit OOC. So, what are your thoughts for this chapter?


	7. Protectiveness

**Chapter 7** : _Protectiveness_

* * *

Guen poked Zeno's side with his foot. "Zeno?" he said to the forever young, man.

"Let me at him." Shuten said with a laugh. "I'll wake him up." He said this as he raised his staff to hit Zeno with the end of it.

"Freeze!" A voice echoed in the clearing causing everybody to look at the strawberry blond who was pointing at them. "Touch Zeno with your staff," he pointed at Shuten before setting his angry eyes upon Guen. "Or your foot again, and I'll make you regret it!"

A whistle was heard from behind the young man causing the two men to look towards the second green haired man. "Oh boy, Yun's mad. You made him yell. I guess even he has his tipping point." His eyes narrowed at Shuten. "I don't know who you, but nobody hurts the old man. Especially since that just makes Yona dear worry."

 _Yona dear?_ Both men questioned as Abi stepped back to the side near Shin-ah who was still sitting on the ground next to Yona.

Kija's head whipped back and forth between Jae-ha and the other green haired man. His eyes wide in shock, as his mouth was gaping before his mind registered what his brother had said. Kija stood up and walked over to him. "Nobody messes with Zeno." Kija said darkly, his voice dropping an octave. "We've been through too much to have anybody take advantage of him." His dragon claw suddenly expanded.

Guen's eyes widened. _Ah, so this is my descendant_. He chuckled, the boy still seem green under the gills. _Perhaps I should test him out._ He could feel his arm twitch at the thought of a fight.

"Yo! Droopy eyes, white snake, what the hell his going on?" a new voice questioned everybody. Hak's eyes suddenly widened when he saw Yona who looked worried and was biting the bottom of her lip. Without thought, he dropped the twigs for kindling and the fish he'd just gotten for lunch and practically ran to Yona before enveloping her in his arms. He didn't care that people were staring, all that mattered was that she was safely back in his arms.

Kija snarled. "I'M NOT A WHITE SNAKE!" He yelled with fury.

"Ah, Hak, your words hold very little sting today." he suddenly smirked. "Could it be you're being distracted by the seductive woman here?"

"Seductive!" Kija yelled at Jae-ha who look proud of that word. Guen's jaw dropped as Shuten burst out laughing, pointing at Hiryuu who's face was so very red at the moment.

Abi covered his eyes as his shoulders shook from quiet laughter. Shin-ah looked confused as he tapped Yun's shoulder. When the youth looked at him questioningly he spoke. "Is Yona being seductive?" he inquired.

Yun flushed. "No!" he said loudly. "Jae-ha is being perverted again!" he pointed at the green haired man. "Jae-ha!" the younger Ryokuryuu looked at him with a quirk of his brow. "Stop teasing Kija and Hak!" he looked at Hak. "Raiju! Let Yona breathe for Kami's sake!" He watched the dark haired man pull reluctantly away from Yona. "Shin-ah, stop asking me all those embarrassing questions." He said to the older teen. Then stomping up to Zeno, he yelled. "Zeno, get off your lazy ass! I know you're faking this!" he fumed as the blond suddenly opened his eyes and looked at him with a very happy smile.

"Okay!" he said happily.

"We just got done with one war, we don't need to start another!" he continued before he pointed at Yona. "Get your beasts to stop being idiots!"

"YES MOTHER YUN!" Everybody spoke to him at the same time.

Yun growled. "I'll repeat it, I don't remember every being your mother!" He then looked at Shuten and Guen who looked startled at how fierce this kid was with his words alone. Hiryuu's eyes were wide as he listened to the young man's rant. "Now!" he eyed the new people, Zeno and then Yona before asking. "Who are they?" he then pointed at Zeno. "And why did you just faint like girl."

Zeno flushed at the fainting comment, earning snickers from the first generation of dragon's. "Zeno can answer both questions." he said looking embarrassed before pointing to each person. "This is Guen. That's Shuten. The one who was laughing quietly, that Abi."

"I deny laughing at anything." he said, though his eyes sparkled with mischief. Nobody believed him.

Zeno smiled from his position on the ground as he looked at Hiryuu. "That's King Hiryuu."

"WHAT!?" Kija, Jae-ha, Hak and Yun all yelled.

Abi covered his ears at their yell. Zeno chuckled at his antics. "How noisy." Abi commented.

"How's this possible!?" Yun half asked in fear, half yelled in excitement. After all, how often did you get to meet legends?

"Did you crack your head, again?" Hak inquired as he slapped a hand over over his face. This was too much. It couldn't be possible.

Yona's laughter distracted him for a moment. "He's telling the truth." she announced. "I don't know how, but it's true."

Kija suddenly looked at Guen and felt as if he was going to be faint himself. A dream come true! To meet not one, but all the original dragon warriors AND Huryuu! His heart began to palpitate with excitement.

Jae-ha made a look of digust. _That's the first Ryokuryuu?_ He asked himself. _Not very beautiful._ He crossed his arms over his chest. He looked towards Shin-ah and the other Seiryuu, his eyes wide as he saw for the first time, that Shin-ah's mask was missing and his eyes, his very beautiful eyes, were visible. Suddenly his visage was blocked by his ancestors ugly mug. This startled him and caused him to jump away behind Hak and Yona.

Yona giggled at the way Jae-ha was acting. "What's wrong droopy eyes, not what you expected." Hak asked as he pulled Yona closer to him, something Hiryuu noticed.

"Of course not." Jae-ha stated as he stood straight next to them. "I just figured I'd stand here by Yona dear to make sure you didn't molest her."

 _Molest?_ Yona thought causing her cheeks to flush deeply when she looked at Hak and saw him smile teasingly.

Kija who had stars in his eyes at the thought of asking his ancestor questions suddenly froze at Jae-he's words. Zeno stood up and turned his head towards Hak to hear his reaction.

Hak looked at Jae-ha with an annoyed look. "Molest?" he asked before punching the green haired bastard. "Unlike you, I'm not a pervert." he pulled Yona very close. "I'd only molest her if she let me."

Kija grasped his chest at those words before yelling. "HAK!" at the same time Yona yelled his name in horror as she tried to cover her face in embarrassment.

Zeno burst out laughing causing Yun to look at him like he was crazy. "Mister and brother Ryokuryuu are being playful now that Missy is back!" he yelled happily.

Shuten looked at him in annoyance. "That's being playful?" He asked gaining a nod from the blond, along with a broad smile. _I'm guessing they're not the only ones happy right now_. He then watched Zeno for a second. _To think I thought you weak. You've had to be strong to stay sane that long. How long did you wait for him? A century? Two? Three?_ He shook his head as he walked towards Guen.

Laughter suddenly began to fill the large clearing. It started out low, slowly building in crescendo, until it filled the entire area with an echo. Everybody turned to Hiryuu, who was clutching his side, gasping for breath at how funny everything seemed. He couldn't help it, everybody was being so cute and funny. From the young boy to the next warriors to his reincarnation's embarrassment at the words being said between the Ryokuryuu and the dark haired man. Everybody was too cute! He loved it!

When his laughter finally died, he found that he had tears running down his cheeks and that everybody was staring at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he waved at him to dismiss him. "Its just everybody is just so...cute." he said with a short laugh but was able to stop that from happening. "I've never imagined this happening, nor did I think if would; but I am happy that my next life will be filled by such lovely people."

"Tch." Yun said, his cheeks heated slightly at the implications that he was apart of that next life comment. He placed his hands on his hips. "Don't think your next life is going to be full of sunshine and rainbows." he commented. "It starts out great, but believe me," he looked at Yona, his eyes softening. "things aren't as easy as you'd think."

Hiryuu looked up at the sky. "I know." he said before looking at Yona. "She told us and I wish there was something I could do to ensure it wasn't that way."

Yona shook her head no. "My life started out great, but I was spoiled, selfish brat." Hak's eyes widened at her words. "I've grown up and learned so much over the last six months than I ever did in my sixteen years of life." she looked at him with the same look he got when determined to provide something. "I've only started in learning, and I know the road is going to be hard," she looked at her friends and smiled. "But with my friends I'm certain things will get easier for me."

"If you can learn to control these strange beasts of yours." Yun muttered under his breath.

Yona giggled. "But that's why we have you Yun!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Gah!" Yun cried out as suddenly everybody began hugging him. His cheeks flushing.

"We're counting on you to treat us well Yun." Jae-ha said hugging the kid from behind.

"Who else is going to cook for us?" Hak mumbled, trying not to think about how spoiled Yun's food made him feel.

"Who will mend our wounds?" Kija asked as he hugged him from the opposite side from Yona.

"Pikuyuu!" Ao cried out from the top of his head.

"Your food is good." Shin-ah said restating what Hak had said.

Zeno pouted. "Who will stitch our clothes back together?" he asked gaining an annoyed look from the youth.

Yun sighed in defeat. "I surrender." he said.

"THANK-YOU MOTHER!" they all yelled.

"I'M NOT YOU'RE MOTHER!" he yelled as his face flushed and he threw them off of him in a huff.

"They're loud." Abi stated as both Guen and Shuten moved to stand next to him. The blue haired man was holding a butterfly on his finger.

Shuten smirked as he looked at the group. "Our dumbass king is right about one thing." he said gaining the attention of his companions. "They are kinda cute." he looked at his descendant who seemed a bit jumpy around him. His smirk turned into a full on broad smile.

Guen chuckled. "You're going to annoy the hell out of that boy, aren't you?" he asked.

"Oh?" Shuten asked. "Like you're not thinking the same thing?"

Abu eyed both of his companions and shook his head. "I think my descendant needs help in getting out of his shell." he looked at Shin-ah who was trying to stop Jae-ha, who was looking at the youth with a smile, from looking at his eyes.

"I think he needs the most help." Shuten mumbled as suddenly Yona began laughing causing all three to look shocked as their king, who looked a bit sad at not being apart of the fun, had suddenly come up to Yun and given him a hug. The boy looked stunned, Zeno was laughing his ass off, while the other three looked jealous of the youth.

They then noticed the dark haired man was standing incredibly close to Yona. Something inside them was telling them that they needed to keep an eye on that boy. Especially when they saw Yona and the boy look at each other, it was a look of longing, love and respect towards each other. It was the same look their King gave to his wife, the Queen. The three gave each other a look, one in which they understood. The young man needed to be watched.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : The first generation is beginning to become protective of Yona, plus everybody now knows who is what and Yun being himself was too cute! I loved writing Yun in this chapter. I hope I kept everybody in character in this chapter.


	8. Going Home

**Chapter 8** : _Going Home_

* * *

The walk to Hiryuu Castle was certainly an interesting one, as Kija was enamoured with Guen's tall tales and Jae-ha was doing his best to avoid his ancestor with every bound. Shin-ah and Abi seemed to get along, as long as Ao stayed away from the birds on Abi's shoulders, the tiny squirrel found joy in terrorizing the bird's for some odd reason. Hak still had his suspicions about the group, but stayed silent as Yona and Yun both were badgering Hiryuu with questions every ten seconds. Zeno, on the other hand, was on cloud nine. The smile on his face told everybody that he was quite content, even with Jae-ha giving an indignant yell every so often.

* * *

Jae-ha jumped high in the sky above everyone, keeping Yona in his sights while trying to avoid his ancestor. The man was a barbarian compared to himself. He rested on a large thick limb far ahead the group. If asked, he'd just say he was scouting ahead. He really hoped the bastard had stopped following him around.

"Yo, kid." the voice above him made Jae-ha groan.

He shivered. The man wasn't even hands-on! How the hell did he come from something like that! He glared at the man with his one visible eye, the other hidden by his bangs. "Why are you following me?" He inquired, sounding a bit annoyed.

Shuten smiled at the annoyed tone the kid was using with him. "I'm curious about you is all." he answered.

Jae-ha smiled, a teasing look entering his eyes. Raising his hands in front of him, Jae-ha spoke. "As flattered as that should be to me, I'm not interested." he saw confusion cross the man's face.

Squatting on the branch with his weapon in his hand, Shuten frowned at what Jae-ha had said. "Huh?" he inquired, not quite getting what the kid meant when suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. "You little-!" he shouted as Jae-ha jumped away from him with a chuckle.

When he landed Jae-ha was chuckling. Okay, maybe I can have fun with this. He thought as he saw Yona part away from the group and caught up with him. "Jae-ha, where did you go?" she inquired, behind her Hak spotted the second Ryokuryuu looking annoyed.

"You making new friends droopy eyes?" Hak inquired as he stood behind Yona, King Hiryuu looked at him as if he was about to ask something when Jae-ha spoke back.

"Aw, Hak, are you jealous that I can make friends quicker than you?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around the dark haired mans shoulders.

Hak glared at him. "Right, you and who knows what diseases you carry?" he asked. "Not likely."

"Ouch." Jae-ha said as he clutched his chest. "That one hurt, right here." he said dramatically. "I'll have you know, I'm very clean."

Hak smirked. "Oh?" he asked. "Then the beasts will love to know that."

Jae-ha began laughing. "That's a good one." he told him causing Hak's smirk to broaden.

"Thank-you." he looked at Yona who was shaking her head at their banter. "I've been saving that one."

The green haired man raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

Yona looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you two going to be like this the whole way?" she asked.

"No."

"Yes."

Jae-ha smiled at Hak who glared at him.

Hiryuu chuckled as he spoke. "Are they always so entertaining?" he asked Yona.

"It gets worse if they're not stopped." Yun stated as he compared his map to the one Abi had given him. "Goodness!" he exclaimed as he found the valley where Ik-su and him lived him.

"What is it Yun?" Yona inquired as she went over to his side.

Yun pointed to the spot on his map. "This is where Ik-su and I live." he said gaining a nod from Yona before he switched maps. "Here's the same spot."

Yona's eyes widened. "Its a huge river!" she exclaimed. Turning towards Zeno she asked. "Has the geography of Kouka really changed that much since this time?"

Zeno paused in his walking as he touched his chin in deep thought. "After the big quake that occurred a hundred years after Hiryuu's death, quakes began to come and go in the territories across the country." he looked at Yona. "Zeno recalls a fairly large one that occurred that split the water territory for five hundred years before the two halves came back together in a rather violent way." he shook his head. "That was how the mountains were formed in the water tribe."

"Father use to say there was a story where the great quake created the water tribe mountains in a single day." Yona told him.

Zeno nodded. "It shook the entire country!" he exclaimed. "People thought the world was ending. Prayers were being sent to heaven as others cried and screamed in terror!" Zeno laughed after he said that. "When the world didn't end people thought that it was a sign from the Kami that they needed to change their ways and for fifty years Kouka was peaceful." he walked up to Yun and looked between the two maps before pointing to where Kuuto was. "The one place that was always safe was the castle. Nobody ever could understand why, but it was the only place that was not damaged by the quaking."

Hiryuu smiled as he looked towards the sky. "My brothers. They said the castle would stand until the day that my legacy was no longer on the earth." he told them.

Shuten landed near them. "Your brothers made sure that you wouldn't be forgotten?" he asked the king, gaining a nod. "How?" he asked but didn't get an answer.

"Divine intervention." Yun stated before shaking his head. "Guess people forgot about that one."

"Zeno hasn't." Zeno stated. "Zeno remembers everything in every time." he said throwing his hands over his head. "When Zeno's brothers died, Zeno was sad and went through a depression." he saw sadness in Hiryuu's at this. "However, once Zeno realized something Zeno broke through his depression." he chuckled as he began walking again. "Of course, that was probably the doing of Zeno's wife."

"Wife!" all three of the original warriors yelled in shock.

Jae-ha looked at them with a raised brow. "You didn't know?" he asked causing Zeno to laugh.

"Zeno was over a thousand years old when he finally met her." he told Jae-ha.

The green haired man pushed his hair back. "You really are old Zeno." Jae-ha said with a chuckle as he went to follow him.

"Why does Zeno keep saying his name I wonder." Guen spoke as he looked between Abi and Shuten.

Kija looked at his ancestor. "Zeno says it's so he doesn't forget his name." he answered. "I asked him about it once." he smiled softly. "I told him that he will never have to worry about that again." he fisted his dragon claw. "As my brother, I refuse to allow him to be alone like he was before."

Guen chuckled. "I'm surprised he didn't go to one of our clans." he said with a smile.

"He said he did." Kija stated as they walked side by side. "However, my clan has the bad habits of chasing every intruder off." he sighed. "I am certain he was either chased or shot at, at one point in time." he looked at Jae-ha and shuttered. "The Ryokuryuu clan use to tie up their dragon warrior, so I'm certain Zeno wasn't welcomed there."

"Tie up?" Shuten inquired.

"Jae-ha dodges the questions about his clan, but I do know he hates being chained or tied up to anything." Kija stated. "Shin-ah was hidden away." he looked at his blue haired brother who once again had his mask on his face. "They hid his face with a mask all his life."

"We know." Abi stated. "I'm curious how that started." he said in wonderment.

"We don't know." Kija answered him. "The history of the Seiryuu has been lost. We've come across a couple of their old villages, but not much history was left there."

As they neared the gates to Kuuto, Zeno paused in his steps. "Zeno can't go inside." he told his friends. "If my younger self sees me, something bad may occur."

"Isn't that like believing a black cat brings bad luck?" Yun asked him.

Shuten hit the younger kid on the head. "Don't joke about black cats!" he yelled at Yun who rubbed the back of his head as he glared at the original Ryokuryuu.

Zeno laughed. "Shuten is a stickler for superstitions." he told Yun.

Yona looked at Zeno nervously. "I don't want to leave you behind!" she cried out. "That's not right! You're one of my precious friends!" she declared gaining serious looks from Shuten, Abi and Guen.

"She's right!" Kija exclaimed gaining his ancestors attention.

Jae-ha rubbed his chin. "Hate to say this, but you're stuck with us old man." he gave Zeno a grin that stated he really didn't mind that.

Shin-ah nodded as Ao peeked out from his clothing. "Pikyuu!" she then jumped into the blond's hair.

Zeno laughed. "Thank-you." he said with sincerity before looking serious. "However, Zeno knows Missy needs to rest. That her dress is dirty, shoes worn and that she is hungry." Yona's cheeks flushed.

"I'm fine." she stated, not denying any of those things he had said.

Zeno shook his head at her. "Mister needs to rest as well." he stated.

"I'm fine." Hak commented only for Yun to poke his side that was recently bandaged. Hak winced before glaring at the younger teen.

"Zeno's brothers still need to rest." Zeno saw them about to protest. "And don't say you're fine. Kija's arm is hurt. Jae-ha's human leg is hurt. Shin-ah is the only one who is fine." he then frowned at them. "Zeno will be fine." he assured them. "Zeno has don't this before. Don't worry." Shin-ah suddenly looked at him with a frown before reaching up to his mask, walking over to Zeno and placing the mask on his face. "Zeno can't see without eye holes." he said sounding slightly annoyed that nobody would let him do this.

Yona sighed sadly as she went up to Zeno and gave him a hug. "I'm going to send Hak to check on you every day!" she told him.

Behind her the three original warriors were wide eyed at her blatantly hugging him like that. She was just like Hiryuu in that regard. Suddenly Zeno was hugged by the other three of their group, Jae-ha leaning over the group as Kija's dragon claw pulled everybody close. Shin-ah almost losing his balance as he was pulled forward into the hug. Zeno laughing in between the group.

Yun looked at them before giving a deep sigh. "You'd think we weren't seeing him ever again." he said causing Hiryuu to look down at the youth.

"Are you not going to miss having him around?" he asked him causing the youth to flush lightly.

"One less beast to worry about while in the city." he stated, his cheeks pink. "Besides, knowing Zeno he''ll sneak in just to keep an eye on Yona."

"Oi, kid." Shuten said gaining Yun's attention. "Do those five always hug each other?" he was grinning like a catshire cat.

Yun blink in confusion at his question. "Yeah." he said slowly, eyeing the older man. "Why?"

Shuten was about to answer when Hiryuu chuckled. "Because I give Zeno hugs whoever he looks sad." he answered before looking at Shuten. "If you want a hug, I can start giving you one."

"Gah!" Shuten cried out as the King approached him with open arms. "Ya dumbass King, why would I want another guy hug me?"

Guen laughed. "He wants one from your cute girl self!" he said loudly causing Hak to eye them suspiciously.

Hiryuu laughed as Yona returned to his side. "What's going on?" she asked.

Guen was about to answer when Shuten slammed his dragon foot onto Guen's foot causing the older man to gasp in pain. "Nothing!" Shuten yelled as he took to the skies.

"I'll get you for that Shuten!" Guen yelled into the air.

Jae-ha chuckled behind Yona. "It would seem even the first generation can't resist your enchanting charms Yona dear." he flirted before being punched by Hak. Clutching his cheek, Jae-ha gave a sigh. "Another bruise to go with everything else that's battered my poor body."

"Poor body my ass." Hak said with a roll of his eyes.

Yona covered her mouth to stop her giggles. She loved those two, she really did; but Hak needed to stop. "Hak," she called for her friend causing him to look at her and ignore the green haired pervert. "Let's go." she said holding her hand out to him. Hak took her hand without thought and smiled, knowing he'd always follow her, no matter what was said or done.


	9. Dinner

**Chapter 9** : _Dinner_

* * *

Yona hummed in pure joy as she soaked her body in the hot spring. After arriving she had been given her own room, her own room! She'd forgotten what it was like to have such a luxury. After traveling around with six men, she'd gotten use to smelling sweaty, having grime on her body or bathing in a cold river. Six months ago she never could have imagined how different her life would be or how difficult things could be. _But I've survived._ She thought as she leaned back against the soft stone of the hot spring. Her back felt like goo as she soaked.

On the other side of the bath that was separated by a stone wall, she could hear Yun's indignant yell before a splash occurred. Giggling she could imagine one of the boys throwing him into the pool. Shin-ah was probably avoiding Jae-ha's attempts at trying to get his mask off while Kija was trying to relax. It probably had been Hak or Jae-ha who had pushed or thrown Yun into the hot spring. Looking up at the ceiling with a big smile, Yona couldn't help but be a bit happier than normal. _I wouldn't trade anything for being with my friends._ Her thoughts began to turn towards Hak. _I need to talk to him, but I don't know what to say. I care about him, even perhaps, love him._ She leaned forward and hugged her legs with her arms. Leaning her chin on her knees, she began thinking about the kiss. _I was so impulsive. I-I don't know why I decided to do that_. Closing her eyes she laid her forehead against her knees and gave a deep sigh.

* * *

Hak looked over towards the wall that separated him from where Yona was relaxing. As he scrubbed his legs, he heard Yun's yell as he was pushed into the water by Jae-ha. He turned in time to see the younger teen sputter to the surface. The green haired man laughed at the indignant look on the younger boys face. Taking his bucket of water, he threw it at droopy eyes. Yun saw this as his chance and pulled Jae-ha's towel causing him to fall into the hot spring. Jae-ha looked at the two in shock before his laughter began to bounce off of the walls. Shin-ah and Kija were sitting next to each other, Kija washing the younger mans back as the others were playing around. Both turned their heads when they heard Jae-ha's louder splash.

"Hak!" Kija yelled."You could have hurt him!"

Hak chuckled, his eyes gleaming with his playful nature. "I wasn't the one who pulled him in." he stated as Yun tried to pull off the innocent act.

Everybody looked at the youngest of the group. "What?" he asked all too innocently.

Jae-ha smirked as he leaned against a rock. "I thought something pulled me by my towel." he looked at the younger man. "Yun, had I known you were interested I would have gladly begun giving you more attention."

"You pervert!" Yun yelled at him as his cheeks turned bright red. "Why would I be interested in you!" He sounded so insulted at the implications of the green haired man's words.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." Jae-ha continued to tease him as he began running his fingers through his green hair.

Yun's face began to turn a nice shade of red that reminded everyone of Yona's hair color. Hak thankfully saved the younger man of any more embarrassment. "The only one interested in you like that would be you equally perverted ancestor." Hak stated causing Jae-ha's body to stiffen.

"I never imagined I could come from a man so barbaric and so disgusting." Jae-ha muttered quietly. "Obviously my beauty comes from somewhere else that's not influenced by the Ryokuryuu bloodline."

Hak chuckled. "He is quite ugly, isn't he?" he grinned. "And he has his sights set on you."

"Please don't tease." Jae-ha said with a shutter.

"Our library back home always stated how beautiful my ancestor was and how his heart was kind and gentle." Kija said causing everyone's attention to turn to him. "Only I have ever come to his true strength according grandmother."

Hak lowered himself into the water. "So your grandmother knew him?" he jibed at Kija who glared at him.

"No." he stated sternly. "The texts state that his strength was like a man carrying a single ton and that it would take him a single day to errect a house." he smiled. "He could fight a hundred men without tiring and take down a large boar without sweating."

"Do I detect a bit of hero worship there?" Jae-ha asked, his tone teasing.

Kija's cheeks turned pink as he gave a light laugh. "I suppose." he looked at Shin-ah. "Done." The blue haired youth gave a nod as he went to the hot spring, Kija following. "I always wanted to meet him and now I have." he said looking at his dragon claw.

Hak leaned his head back. "Is he everything you imagined?" he inquired as he closed his eyes.

"And so much more!" Kija said sounding excited.

Everyone's eyes turned to their ever silent companion. "What about you, Shin-ah?" Yun asked. "Since learning of your clans past through Kija and whenever we come across an old Seiryuu village, is Abi everything you imagined?"

There was silence for a moment before he spoke. "No." he answered truthfully. "He is...so much more." he said. "I...I can sense his strength; which is more than my own." he told them. "I believe, in time, I may be able to become as strong as he is, but at this moment he is stronger." His lips twitched, as if he was going to smile. "He is also kind."

Yun watched as everybody began to go silent as they just relaxed in the water. "I may be the only one who has noticed this," he began. "but has anybody noticed how they seem to react to Yona?"

"The Princess?" Kija asked cocking his head. "I would assume it's because she's Hiryuu's reincarnation."

Hak frowned. "I've noticed something as well." he stated as he touched his chin as he recalled how he had seen them react to the group hugging Zeno. "They're protective, but there's jealousy there too."

Yun nodded. "So you saw it too?" he asked the older teen.

Hak nodded. "Yeah." he answered.

Jae-ha felt a deep unsettling feeling fill him. "Is she in danger?" he asked, his voice changing to a deeper texture that Hak noticed he'd get if Yona was in danger.

Hak shared a look with the green haired warrior. "I don't know." he told him truthfully. The rest of their time in the bath was in silence as they all took in this new revelation.

* * *

Yona walked into her closed off chambers that she'd been given. On the bed was a three layered beautiful kimono evening dress. The first layer was pure white, the second was a cream color and the third was a light pink color. As she dressed in it, she found that it wasn't a kimono dress she was use to; instead the shoulders came off her shoulders slightly as her breasts were pushed up slightly as the tops were lightly exposed. Her cheeks turned bright pink as she looked at herself in the mirror. _I don't look like me!_ she thought. No she looked like one of those girls from the red light district. _I can't go out there looking like this!_ she thought as she laid a land on her cheek in shock. Her jaw slightly gaping open as she looked at herself.

"Princess?" she heard Hak say as the door to her room cracked open.

 _Oh no!_ Her thoughts screamed. Rushing to her door she slammed it closed. "Don't come in!" she yelled.

Hak raised an eyebrow before grinning. "Are you still indecent?" he asked, the more male side of him liking that idea.

"Can you get Yun?" she asked. "Tell him I need his help. Quickly!"

The sheer panic on her voice made Hak think something was wrong, so he quickly went to find the young teen. When he did, Yun had just finished dressing in the fancy kimono that had been laid out for the youth, which was a two toned blue kimono that went well with the younger boys hair coloring. "Yona needs you." Hak simply stated.

Yun picked up his bag from the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked, Hak just shook his head. "Right." Yun quickened his pace until he came to her room. "Yona?" he spoke her name softly. When the door opened, her hand shot out and pull him inside.

"Yun!" she said his name causing him to look at her, his cheeks turning pink when he saw her in those clothes. "Help?" she gestured at the clothes she was in. "I-I look like those girls from the red light district!" By now she had finished tears in her eyes.

Yun snapped out of his trance-like state and nodded in agreement. _Who gave her these clothes?_ He wondered. Idiots. "Okay. Go behind the screen and undress. Then give me ten minutes with each layer." she told her as he began to come up with an idea on how to fix this mistake. When he was given the dresses, he began to loosen the threads of the shoulders, cut the obi slightly, material of the third layer got cut up a bit here or there and then stitch the material together. The sound of scissors being used, a bit of cursing, followed by a hum of approval filled the room for a few minutes. "The first layer and second layer are done." he announced. "It took longer than I thought it would, but I suppose an hour of waiting is better than going out looking like that."

Yona looked at the dress as it was returned to her and Yona found herself smiling at the newly redone dress. The under kimono and cream kimono now had the pink material of the third layer hand sewn into the material of the shoulders so that it covered her shoulders and went over her breasts in an X pattern so that her chest was fully covered. The pink material then went around her waist and joined her obi which now tied in the front easily. He had then taken more of the pink material around the bottom hem of her dress so that it looked like it belonged there. Walking out fully dressed, she let him look her over. When he saw a mistake, he quickly bent down and fixed it with his needle and thread.

"So, we didn't know how we were going to hide your hair color." he told her before handing her the material of the pink third layer before he began to tie her hair back, then wrap a small amount of the material around her head, like Zeno did with his green scarf. In seconds her hair was completely hidden by the material. "There." he announced before moving to let her look at herself.

"Wow!" She exclaimed as she turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. "Yun, you are a lifesaver!" she gave him a hug before kissing his cheek. "Thanks!" she then grasped his hand and began to pull him towards the door.

Yun's cheeks turned pink once more. "Y-Yeah. No problem." he told her as they left the room. _Sometimes I wonder if she forgets I'm a guy too._ He mused as he rubbed the spot she'd kissed with his hand softly. He smiled as he realized that he really didn't care. He liked helping her, even if she did forget he was guy too.

* * *

When Yona and her friends entered into the dinning hall, she was actually quite glad that it was only Hiryuu and his warriors, along with a beautiful unknown woman that was sitting next to the king. "Yona!" Hiryuu exclaimed when he saw her. "I was hoping you would join us." he said as he pointing to the seat between himself and Guen, the white haired man looking a bit smug towards his companions.

Hak and the others saw the smugness, though if Yona noticed she didn't saw anything. "I apologize, it was my fault we were late." she told him as she sat down next to him. "Yun had to fix my dress as it wasn't appropriate in its design."

Hiryuu looked surprised at her words. "Really?" he inquired before looking at his wife. "I thought you said you ensured she'd have an appropriate dress?"

The beautiful brunette woman looked nervous. "I told a servant to ensure a nice dress was given to her." she told him sweetly.

Yun snorted. He hated politics and nobles especially. He saw what this was. This lady was making sure that Yona had been too embarrassed by the dress to show up for dinner. She hadn't expected him to fix it. "If you think a nice dress that makes her look like a working girl from the red light district was appropriate, then I'd hate see what you think isn't appropriate."

"Red light-" Hiryuu's cheeks suddenly turned pink. He looked towards Yona and sighed deeply. "I apologize." he told her with sincerity. "Next time, I'll personally make sure the dress is appropriate."

Yona smiled. "It's okay." she told him. "Yun fixed the problem and the dress is quite nice."

"It's only nice because of who is in it." Shuten said with a flirted across from her.

Guen glared at him, but it was Hak who hit him causing the green haired man to glare at the younger male. Guen smirked, suddenly liking Hak. "It's best not piss off the Raiju." Jae-ha snickered on Hak's other side.

"You know the results all too well." Hak told him.

Jae-ha chuckled. "More like I've seen when the Raiju comes out and I'd rather tussle with you when it's just you." He told him truthfully.

"Admit it Hak, you've got an anger problem." Kija told him, wanting to get in on teasing him.

"You starting something white snake?" Hak teased right back and saw the younger Hakuryuu's hackles suddenly stand on end as Kija's pupils dilated, a challenge rising.

"Hak." Yona's voice sounded. "Kija." Both men looked at her, both looking annoyed. "No fighting." Her eyes dared them to go against her."

Neither said anything, but both could sense it. They were being watched.

It was then that everybody suddenly seemed to notice a noticeably silent, and slightly younger looking Zeno. It was true that Zeno never aged, but something about this version of him seemed younger and slightly innocent. His eyes, they were different from their Zeno's. They sparkled with unknown joy, and the knowledge that seemed to be in the older ones was noticeably absent in this version. It was a bit unsettling.

"So you're the entertainers?" he asked. "What do you do?" he liked entertainers, they were quite enjoyable to watch. "I like that you've dyed your hair like Guen, Shuten and Abi." He said as he noticed that Shin-ah's hair was baby powdered blue like Abi's.

Jae-ha smiled delightlfully, his countenance turning to joy. "I play the flute and erhu while Yona dear dances beautifully. She can enchant a man with her beauty alone." he said earning a swing from Hak's fist. He chuckled as he caught the fist this time. "Kija watches out for bad guys who would do her harm. Shin-ah and Hak are weapon masters and will fight anyone who challenges them." he then looked at Yun. "Then Yun takes care of us all and makes sure everybody is fed, dressed and clean. He also comes in handy when we get into a tight bind by ensuring Yona dear gets to safety while we take care of those who would do her harm."

Zeno smiled at them as Jae-ha spoke. "I'd love to see your dance routine." he said excitedly.

"Zeno." Shuten said sounding annoyed.

"It's okay." Yona told him. "If we can find some instruments, I'll dance." she took one last bite of her dinner.

"What about your instruments?" the woman next to Hiryuu asked. "Don't you have them with you?" she asked them, her eyes looking at Yona with daggers. Yona was use to looks such as these. She'd received them from the noble ladies back home for most of her life.

"We were robbed." Yun told her, causing everybody to snap their heads towards him. That was actually a good lie. "We lost our tents, cooking tools, and other things." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I figure it will take us a month to regain all the items that we have lost." he tapped his chin with a finger. "It might be longer since we are heading into the colder months soon."

Hiryuu stood up suddenly, signalling for a servant to come forward. "Could you find a erhu and have it brought to my private garden?" he inquired.

"Of course, your majesty." The servant bowed before running off to get the instrument.

Hiryuu smiled at the group. "Let's retire to the garden after dinner and we shall watch Miss Yona dance." he smiled happily as he sat back down to finish dinner as Yona began to think up which dance she was going to do, hoping Jae-ha would know the music to it.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Dance

**Chapter 10** : _Dance_

* * *

Several hours before the dinner with Yona and her friends, Queen Akemi was walking through the great hall of the red keep when she heard her husband's councilman speaking. "So I hear that another month has gone by with Queen Akemi being childless. Once again that woman has failed to produce an heir for King Hiryuu." she recognized the voice as Guen's oldest cousin, newly appointed Lord Kye-long. She really did not like the man, even if he was the earth tribe leader's cousin.

"That's all you men think of." Akemi smiled at the fiery response from one of Hiryuu's closest friend's, Yu-shi Yun. Peering around the corner she watched the auburn haired woman place her hands on her hips as she spoke. As the Chief of Medicine, Chief of House and Chief Chef, she held more entitlements than most women. She was stout in statue and had a burning passionate anger problem that most tried to avoid. With the rumor going around that Hiryuu was about to make her Chief Councilwoman, this meant trouble for those who considered her a low born woman and there were other rumors that she was Hiryuu's concubine and that was why she was gaining her titles. Akemi knew those rumors to be untrue as Yu-shi Yun was in love with Shuten, something that the Ryokuryuu warrior was oblivious to. "The Queen has better things than to be waddling around barefoot and pregnant! Hiryuu wants her help in ensuring the safety to Kuuto and the smaller villages around the castle." she pointed at the group of councilmen. "I'd like to see you put your previous lives on hold for nine months while carrying another human being in your belly! Not to mention getting fat, bloating, ankles double in size and sleeping half of the day away!" she then paused and smirked, something Akemi couldn't see but could hear as Yu-shi chuckled. "Then again, Councilor Fong is there something we should know?" Chuckles erupted as the pudgy wind tribe councilman rubbed his belly.

"Okay," Fong stated with a smile on his face. "As Shuten's third cousin, I do have a say in this as well. We have spoken to the king about his childlessness and we have told him that we will give him and Queen Akemi one year to have a child before we force upon him some concubines."

"Let me guess, he said no to this?" Yu-shi inquired, her voice taking on a calmness to it; which never was good.

"Yes." Councilman Li-shin stated with an exasperated tone. Akemi recognised him as the councilman that Hiryuu had appointed to the fire tribe that he had just formed a few months prior. The dark haired man seemed ambitious but there was something about him that rubbed Akemi and Yu-shi Yun the wrong way.

"Do you know why?" she asked them as she approached them like a predator about to pounce on its prey. "Do you fools even understand the concept of love?" she narrowed her eyes at them. "He loves Akemi. She's the first woman to want him because of the man he is and not to Kami he once was!" They all looked nervous at her words. "But of course, Hiryuu can't have feelings towards her, now can he?"

"It's not that we don't understand this," a younger councilor said. Akemi looked at him and swore internally. It was Abi's half brother, Lord Fumio. The man usually was hold up in the mountains of scrolls that he kept in his library. If he was out, talking to others, it was serious. "It's that we worry that he will die in a battle and leave our country without somebody to rule it."

Yu-shi gave a deep sigh. It was something that a lot of people worried about, herself included. "I'll talk to the Queen about this. I'll also add more protein to their diets. Perhaps that'll help in making the Queen produce an heir." she spoke softly.

"Perhaps you should warn her that we'll be looking at some young women over the next several months." said an older voice. The grand chief councilman looked at her through bushy grey brows. The white mustache under his nose twitched as he spoke. His name was coincidently Zeno, the same name as his grandson and new chief of the sky tribe.

Yu-shi was about to speak when Ouryuu Zeno's voice interrupted them. "Gramps!" the youth shouted excitedly causing the older councilman to smile, his moustache seeming to spread with his smile as those bushy brows lifted showing bright the blue eyes that Zeno seemed to have inherited from him.

"Be more respectful of your elders Ouryuu!" the older man chastised him, though there was very little heat in it.

Zeno seemed to think on that for a moment. "Okay." he said before going off excitedly. "King Hiryuu is bringing some guests tonight. I've been asked to ensure things are taken care of for them!" he grinned with his excitement.

"Isn't that a job for a servant?" Kye-long inquired sounding astonished that Ouryuu was actually excited to do something as menial as this.

Zeno blinked in surprise at his words. "But that's what we are." he answered. "We are his servants."

"You are warriors!" Li-shin yelled at him, sounding upset that the warriors were being used like this.

Ouryuu Zeno rolled his eyes at Li-shin's words. Shrugging he told them. "I enjoy doing the King's bidding." he told them before he went to walk away.

"Lord Ouryuu," Fong began as he raised his hand to touch the young man's shoulder. "Who is it that's coming?" he inquired, his pudgy face turning into a smile.

"Ah," Zeno began as he scratched the side of his head and smiled. "They're entertainers. There's even a pretty young woman with them, but she got separated from her friends, so the others and his majesty are searching for them. Once found he has invited them to the castle."

Yu-shi chuckled, a smile spreading across her face. "Sounds like fun." she told him.

"Exactly!" Zeno told her with excitement in his voice. "King Hiryuu hasn't had fun in a long time and this is just what he needs." he then turned to leave. "Bye, I've got things to do now!"

"This may be what we need." Kye-long said as he touched his chin. "If the King enjoys this young woman, we could invite her stay indefinitely."

Yu-shi gave a deep exasperated sigh. "I'm staying out of this." she told them. "If it blows up in your faces, I want nothing to do with this idiocy." she turned around and headed towards Queen Akemi's position.

"Tch. We don't need you help any way, woman!" Lord Fong yelled at her.

Yu-shi was about to turn the corner when she was grasped by the wrist by the Queen, her eyes widening in surprise. She was then placed next to the Queen as Akemi turned to continue to list e n in on the council's plans. "This is a bad idea." she told her Queen.

Akemi chuckled. "I'm not letting a bunch of old men trample my and Hiryuu's marriage." she looked at her friend. "Thank-you for standing up for us."

Yu-shi smiled as she played with her long auburn hair. "Well, I am a pretty genius." she stated with a bright smile. "So, what are you going to do about the concubine thing?" she was seriously curious about it.

"Scare them off?" she asked. "As for this entertainer girl, I'm going to make sure she doesn't stay too long."

"How?" Yu-shi asked with a raised brow.

"I'll think of something." Akemi stated as she watched the old men leave the area. Bringing out her paper fan she began to fan herself to cool down as she began to formulate a plan or two. It wasn't until she saw the thin dirty girl and her companions walk through the red dragon keep gates that she saw exactly who she might have to get rid of. The girl was young, that much she could tell. Her cloak hid her face, so Akemi couldn't see what she looked like; but the way she moved made her seem innocent. She had five men surrounding her at all times, the dark haired one with the staff weapon seemed especially protective.

When Hiryuu came up to her and asked her to ensure their guests were given a change of clothing that was appropriate for dinner a sudden plan began to formulate. She knew Shuten sometimes brought women into his chambers, some of these girls left clothes behind. She smiled as she went off to find some of these clothes and had them sent to that girl's room. Maybe if she was treated like a whore then perhaps she'd leave quickly.

When the young woman and her companions entered the dinning hall, Queen Akemi was shocked at how different those clothes were from what she had given her. Not only that, but the young girl wore a wrap on her head that covered her hair and once more it made her wonder what the girl looked like. She looked at the boy they called Yun and suddenly felt as if she'd met him before. His auburn or strawberry blond hair was cut short, but had several strands that covered his eyes. He wore a feathered decorative tie in his hair that gave him the air of femininity.

The three others that seemed to be copying the dragon warriors with their hair color seemed to be watching their Yona, very carefully. Shuten was glaring at Guen, who looked smug for some reason whilst calm and calculating Abi looked like he wanted to kill his white haired brother. She couldn't understand where all this hostility was coming from. _What is going on here?_

Then Hiryuu told them that Yona would be dancing for them. Now Akemi just wanted to go lay down somewhere. This Yona girl was going to woo her husband away from her, she was certain of it! Taking deep calming breaths, Akemi walked next to her husband as they entered the gardens. She felt Hiryuu wrap an arm around her waist and whisper in her ear.

"You look beautiful tonight." his voice was deep and seductive, which caused her face to heat up. Smiling at him she kissed his cheek; this caused him to look at her lovingly.

 _How could I be so petty?_ She wondered as she watched the green haired man sit down on the stone rock platform that was used for the musicians as Yona walked over to the green grass in front of them. She held a short sword in her hand that had a decorative sheath and handle with gems in it. She recognized it as Guen's short sword, that he never used. He said that it was too gaudy and was pretty much useless in a fight, compared to his dragon claw. I will behave myself from now on. She thought as she once again looked at her handsome husband who smiled as Yona prepared herself.

* * *

Yona sighed as she let her bare feet touch the green grass. She had decided to dance barefoot tonight. When she had begun to learn to dance, she had danced only barefoot. Her teacher had told her that was the way they danced in ancient times. She wasn't sure if that was true but it allowed her to feel a bit freer than she normally did.

As Jae-ha began to play the stringed instrument, she allowed herself to be carried away by the music. Her body swayed as she moved her hips to the sounds that surrounded her. Her eyes closed as she twisted her body and swung the sword with her. She felt possessed as she moved this way and that. Her legs taking her in the direction of the music as she used the sword like she would a dance partner. Spinning, her dress fluttered around her erotically, giving everyone a small glance as her bare legs. The wind seeming to begin playing with her as she danced. As the music sped up she moved faster, her hips wiggling as she moved to the sound of the music which seemed to carry her away from everything around her.

When the music ended and her body stopped, she opened her eyes and found her cheeks heat up at the look of absolute want in Hak's eyes. She'd never seen that look in his eyes and it made her feel suddenly shy. As Her chest heaved from having moved so much, her cheeks heated even more as she become aware at the others eyes on her.

She suddenly saw Kija faint as he fell backwards against the ground, thankfully he had been sitting and hadn't fallen to far. "Kija!" Yona cried out in surprise. Her voice seeming to break the spell she had on everyone as suddenly Yun and she both were fussing over the white haired man who sat up and assured them that he was alright.

"Okay! Enough girly stuff." Shuten stated as he stood up. "I wanna fight somebody." he eyed Jae-ha, who groaned.

Hak suddenly stood up with a dark smile. "Don't look at droopy eyes for a fight." he stated, Jae-ha mouth a thank-you at him. "I want to see if the old man's claim is true. Are you really such a great fighter?"

Guen started to laugh. "I wanna fight too!"

Hak smirked. "I'll take you on afterwards." he told the first generation Hakuryuu.

"Hak's going to have fun." Yona said happily as she sat next to Hiryuu.

He looked down at her. "Don't you think he's taking on too much. Shuten won't go easy on him like Guen might." He told her sounding a bit worried for the youth.

"Hak isn't known as the Raiju for nothing." she told him. "I believe he could take on the host of the heavens if he had to." Hiryuu's eyes widened at such a claim.

"You want my full strength boy or just weapons?" Shuten asked him, a grin forming on his lips.

"I'd be insulted if you weren't at full strength" Hak told him as he slammed down the quandao in the ground, a crater forming underneath the pole as he did so.

"Who thinks the Raiju will win?" Yun asked causing their whole group raise their hands.

Zeno was chuckling as he watched his two brothers challenge the younger man. High above everyone another older Ouryuu was watching the group from his perch in the trees. A bright smile crossing his face as he watched what was happening. He had always been curious if Mister could beat Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu. Shuten looked excited as Guen looked like a kid about to open the best present in the world.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yes, Yu-shi Yun made an appearance in this story. No, Yun doesn't know who she is here. So the next chapter Hak will fight.


	11. Raiju vs Dragons

**Chapter 11** : _Raiju vs Dragons_

* * *

Ryokuryuu dashed off towards Hak, when suddenly the raiju moved quickly from his position and slammed the butt end of his staff into Shuten's face. This shocked the older man, causing him to take a step backwards. Hak moved quickly, knowing it would be long for the older man to recover from that. Shuten brought his staff weapon up to block Hak as he swung the blade at the green haired man's head. As the two blade crossed, lightning sparked. Shuten's eyes widened as he swore it felt like his arm was going to break from the strength behind that one attack.

Shuten brought his leg up to kick the kid away, only for Hak to twist himself expertly away from the Ryokuryuu leg. Pulling his free arm back Hak punched the green haired man right in the gut causing him to double over in pain before bringing his leg up and kicking him in the face.

"Ow!" Yun cried out as Yona covered her mouth and Jae-ha winced.

"That had to hurt." the green haired youth stated as he rubbed his own face.

Guen winced as well. _Okay, perhaps the kid is stronger than he looks._ He thought as he squeezed his arm a bit causing the twitching muscles to bulge slightly. He really wanted to test his strength against the kid now. Smiling he waited for the point in which he could join the fight.

Shuten laid dazed on the ground. _Okay, so I didn't't expected something like that._ He suddenly stood up, reminding Hak of that time he had punched Jae-ha in Awa Port and he'd stood up with a bleeding nose smiling creepily. He shivered as this Ryokuryuu seemed to have the same sick perversity as his descendant.

 _Not like each other my ass. Those two definitely were related._ Hak thought as the older man stood a bit straighter, picking his weapon up from the ground as he smiled.

"You're stronger than you look." Shuten said causing Hak to smile.

"I've trained since I was ten." he told the older man. "I've always had to be stronger than my enemies in order to keep her safe." His eyes seemed to spark. "Nobody gets passed me." He spun his weapon with one hand before he prepared himself for the next volley of attacks.

Shuten blinked and swore he could see a cat-like beast form behind Hak as lightning traveled around the beast. It's sharp teeth were nothing compared to the talons on its feet. The beast purred behind the youth as it bared its teeth, ready to attack. Shaking his head, the image vanished. The raiju. He though before a smirk appeared on his face. He'd heard the younger boy call this one that, but never thought it was true. "Well aren't you full of surprises." he said before he felt his blood heat up. The sound of material ripping filled the air as his leg expanded.

"Ick." Jae-ha said with a disgusted look before covering his eyes. He really didn't like that part of having a dragon leg.

"Oh my." Yona muttered, she'd seen Jae-ha's leg expand, but never like that. The green scales shimmered in the moonlight as the muscles readied themselves for another attack.

Hak blinked at the size the leg was now. It was kind of like how Kija's arm would quadruple in size. And now he understood what Jae-ha meant by it being very unpleasant, as it really wasn't a pretty sight. He suddenly heard a sound behind him, dodging quickly he found a silver blur rushing passed him. He was about to yell at Kija, but found it to be the first generation Hakuryuu. He chuckled. "You make too much noise old man." he muttered only hear Kija gasp.

"He's not an old man Hak!" Kija yelled from where he sat next to Yun who looked to be enjoying this fight, if one were to go by the wide grin on the youth's face. "He's probably barely thirty." Kija muttered quietly.

"Twenty-six actually." Hiryuu told him as he looked at the younger Hakuryuu. Kija's cheeks warmed.

"So I'm only a year younger than him." Jae-ha observed. "Yet he looks so much older."

"Comes with being a warrior all his life." Hiryuu told the younger man. "However this means you are older than Shuten."

Jae-ha blinked at the King in surprise. "You're kidding?" he asked him only to get a shake of his head. Jae-ha began to laugh causing his companions to look at him. Calming he continued. "And yet I'm more beautiful."

Yona giggled at the Queen's unimpressed look at Jae-ha's self-professed beauty. "You are definitely a beautiful man, Jae-ha." Hiryuu agreed with the younger man causing Jae-ha to blush before turning his attention back to the fight.

"This is my fight damn it!" Shuten yelled at Guen.

"Ha!" the older man laughed. "You looked like you were ready for a break." He tightened his fist, causing the silvery scale to shine in the moonlight.

Hak watched as the two bantered. He knew what this was. It was to relax him and make him think they weren't going to attack him right away. It was something Mundok had once employed against him during his training. He'd fallen for it then, but wasn't going to now. Tightening his grip on his weapon, he was prepared for when Guen swung his arm at him. Dodging the dragon claw, he suddenly had to bring his staff up as the dragon leg was swung at him as well. The metal of the pole caught the attack, but the force threw him back slightly.

The two older men looked impressed that he had survived a double attack like that when lesser men had fallen in battle against such an attack. "I think it's time we go full strength on him." Guen said with a wide smile.

 _Full strength?_ Hak wondered a bit shocked. He had taken on Kija and Jae-ha before in training exercises, but neither had ever fought against him with half of the strength these two had shown. His arms already hurt from having to defend himself. He needed to find a weakness in their defenses and quickly. _They defend each other. If I separate them, perhaps..._

Spinning his weapon once around he sprung into action and rushed towards them. When Guen went to take him out with his claw, Hak stabbed the butt of his weapon into the ground and went over the head of the older man before pulling the pole with him. Landing he slashed the blade at Guen's back causing the Hakuryuu warrior to gasp in pain. Bringing his weapon around Hak slashed at Shuten, only to miss his head by mere inches. The Ryokuryuu brought his food up to swing it at Hak, only to be met by a second blade that the youth had brought out from his hip. The short sword having caught the green scaled leg and stopped its course.

Guen turned angrily around, swinging his claw at Hak only for the younger man to move quickly. The blade released the leg at the same time the claw came down causing the two to come in contact with each other instead of their intended victim. Hak watched as the two older men fall to the ground. The green haired man looked beyond pissed off as the silver haired man looked ready to kill him.

Hak had to admit that these two were fun to go up against and as Shuten stood up, he was about to get ready for another attack from the green haired man when suddenly Shuten fell to his knee.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Shuten yelled causing Guen to turn towards him. Three claw marks went through the once perfect leg, bleeding lightly. "Damn it Guen!"

"Sorry." the older man said as he turned his back to Hak before looking at the dark haired youth. "That was a good trick. You used us against each other."

Hak smirked as he leaned against his weapon. He was beginning to tire. Having to swing the nearly hundred pound weapon around constantly was beginning to tire him out, not to mention having to dodge deadly claws.

"Your back is bleeding." Shuten muttered to Guen.

"Yeah, he got me there too." Guen replied as he sensed Shuten stand behind him.

Hak stood straighter and prepared himself for them. Shuten jumped into the air, landed in a nearby tree before shooting himself towards Hak. Using the man's momentum against him, Hak slammed his weapon down into the ground, spinning himself around the pole, he kicked Shuten in the face and sent him flying into a building; breaking a window or two in the process. Shuten didn't get up after that one.

Guen looked to where his brother had vanished to before looking at Hak who panted as he landed, pulled his weapon from the ground and advanced onto Guen. It was one on one now. The elder using his claw to take the youth out, but was failing as Hak moved to quickly. Using his speed to inflict smaller wounds on the older man with both his quandao and short sword.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Akemi asked Hiryuu, who was smiling as he watched the battle.

Hiryuu looked at her in surprise. "Why?" he asked her sincerely. "Guen is having fun and after a night or two Shuten will be back to his normal self." he said as he watched them both. "Hak makes me want to fight him." he openly admitted. "They're having so much fun too!"

Yona giggled on his other side. "Hak makes everything he does look like fun." she stated. "Trust me, it's not." she smiled. "But it's fun when he's teaching."

"You're learning to fight from that brute?" Akemi inquired, amazed that this girl could keep up with that boys pace.

"I'm a long way from being anything like Hak." Yona admitted. "But I'm learning and one day I plan to free him from his promise to my father. Once he is free, he can choose of his own free will of what he wants to do." she suddenly remembered the scene where she had found him being tended to by the wind tribe woman. "Even if it means he'll leave me." she smiled sadly as she watched Hak continue to tease and dodge Guen's attacks. "I just want Hak to be happy."

Queen Akemi suddenly covered her lips with a hand as she realized something. She loves him. She thought as she watched the younger woman.

Guen suddenly fell backwards to avoid being inhaled by the younger man's staff weapon. As he sat up, he found the weapon at his neck. "Surrender." Hak told him. Sweat dripping down from the crown of his head. His black hair soaked by the liquid pouring out of his pores. His body aching everywhere, as his muscles quivered, pleading for rest. Hak would not stop unless he was completely defeated and he was not about to be defeated by the way this man was laying there.

"Fine." Guen agreed. "You win this round." he glared playfully at the younger man. "But I want a rematch!"

Lowering his weapon Hak held out a hand to help him stand. "Any time old timer." he told him gaining a laugh from the silver haired man.

Yona stood up from her seat and walked over to the two men. Looking at Guen she smiled st him. "Thank-you for fighting Hak." she told him. "I know a part of you didn't think he was worthy of protecting me, but you see now that I'm in good hands with him?"

A light flush appeared on Guen's cheeks before he truly looked at the young woman before him with respect. "I do." he bowed his head at her. "As long as he doesn't hurt you, I'm happy with what I have seen."

Yona giggled lightly. "Hak would never hurt or betray me." she told him with a bright smile. "I know, because he's had many chances to do so, but his honor would never allow him to do that."

Hak smirked at her. "Only my honor stops me?" he asked her, his eyes twinkling with mischief that usually meant a tease was coming on.

She looked away from him quickly, he cheeks feeling a little heated. "Don't tease me Hak." she muttered to him as she went off to where Shuten had disappeared to.

Guen looked at the older teen. "You tease her often?" he asked still sounding tired.

Hak laughed tiredly. "She's easy to get flustered." he told him. _But it's her that makes me flustered._ he thought. _I only tease because I don't know how else to tell her how I feel without saying it and sounding like a fool._ His mind went to the kiss at the information broker's place. _I need to talk to her about that kiss because it didn't feel like nothing back then. It felt like...something else._ He walked over to his group of friends only to have to deal with Kija yelling at him for hurting Guen and Shuten.

Inside the building he had been thrown into, Shuten was wrapping his leg with a torn piece of his scarf. The green haired man couldn't believe he'd been defeated so easily by that snot nosed brat. _I'll get him the next time._ He grinned at that thought. _The boy has some game, but it's nothing when I'm on top of my game. H_ e suddenly felt a second pair of dainty hands touch his wound. A shock went through him as he looked up to see violet eyes looking at him. His cheeks flushed. "You shouldn't be in here Princess." he mumbled softly.

Yona smiled at him. "I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt too badly." Yona told him as she looked at his leg. "I was impressed by your ability to fight even when injured like this." she finished bandaging that he had begun. "Jae-ha never fights like that. He'd rather attack at a distance. You're more of an up close and personal kind of fighter; like Hak and Kija." she giggled as she pulled her hands away. "Better?" she asked him.

"Tch. Yeah. Thanks." he told her as he pushed his pant leg back down. He was about to stand when suddenly he was hugged. His eyes widening as his body went still.

As Yona pulled away she smiled at him once more. "Thanks for fighting Hak and giving him a good fight." she then stood up. Looking at him, she saw that he was still stock still, his face bright red. "Are you okay Shuten?" she reached her hand out and touched his forehead. "You're warm."

"He's warm because you've overwhelmed him Yona dear." Turning her head, Yona saw Jae-ha looking at her with a slight smirk. His ancestor seeming to relax a bit as she pulled her hand away. "You tend to do that to us with the dragon's blood." he held out his hand for her to take. "Shall I take you back to Hak. I'm sure our victor would like his Princess near him."

Smiling, Yona gave him a nod. "Only if Shuten will join us?" she questioned as she looked at the other Ryokuryuu.

"Tch. If I must." he stood up and followed the two. Jae-ha walking behind Yona. "Oi, kid." Jae-ha turned his attention towards Shuten. "Does she do that often?"

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hugging people for no reason." Shuten clarified, a flush still on his face.

Jae-ha smirk turned into a wide smile. "Yona dear loves to be affectionate." he openly admitted. "It drives our local rajiu nuts when she does it with me because I like to tease him." he chuckled before looking at his ancestor. "Also, I'm not a kid. Unlike everyone else I'm older. In fact from what I've heard, I'm older than you. Though I think the old man beats everyone out on that one." he chuckled at the shocked look on Shuten's face as he turned his attention back towards Yona who walked up to Hak congratulating him on his win.

Abi looked over at Shuten as he walked over to him. "I saw that." he told the other man.

"Shut up." he told the blue haired man as he plopped himself down on the ground and watched the next generation talk amongst themselves. Zeno seeming to notice the smaller things about the other group. Shuten saw this. "I don't think the kid is going to remain oblivious for long."

Abi sighed. "I doubt it, but as long as he doesn't see himself..." his eyes scanned the trees where he'd seen the other Zeno earlier.

"He was here?" Shuten asked, having seen Abi look into the trees.

Abi gave a nod. "I'm going to bed." he announced as he turned away and began the long trek to his rooms.

"Whatever." Shuten said as he watched the others for awhile before agreeing that Seiryuu had a good idea before slowly sneaking away to go to his own rooms.

Yun yawned and looked around at his friends. The fight had been exciting, but now he was tired. His belly was full, he had nothing to do really, so now he wanted to go sleep somewhere. _Perhaps get out of these nice clothes too._ He thought as he felt the silky material slide against his skin. His eyes met those of Shin-ah, who was acting like a silent guard behind Yona. He stood up and walked over to Yona and whispered into her ear. "I'm heading to bed." he told her, not sure why he had told her. Perhaps it was being they were in a strange place and he wanted her to know where he was, at least that's what he told himself.

Yona nodded. "I'm tired too." she told him before grasping Hak's hand, pulling him forward. "Go with Yun. Shin-ah will escort me tonight."

Hak yawned and for once he didn't argue with her. He was exhausted and every point on his upper body ached. "Okay." he mumbled.

Yona smiled as she watched him walk away before looking at Hiryuu. "My friends and I are going to retire for the night." she told. "Thank-you for allowing us to stay here. It's nice to find a place to rest. Tomorrow we'll begin looking for a way back home."

Hiryuu suddenly looked sad. "So soon?" he asked. "I know you must return, but..."

Yona smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sure it'll take us awhile, so I hope we can stay until then." she told him.

Hiryuu smiled down at her. "Of course." He went up to her and pulled her into a hug, surprising everybody when he had done so. "Goodnight Miss Yona." He then released her.

Yona had liked the sudden hug. It had felt like being hugged by a big blanket of warmth. "Goodnight your Majesty." she told him as Kija and Shin-ah began to walk behind her as Jae-ha snuck out of the palace to go visit their missing member of their group.

As Hiryuu left for his own rooms with Akemi next to him, he could sense his wife wanted to say something. "You've been quiet tonight." he told her as they entered their chambers. "Why?"

"You love me, right?" she asked him causing him to look at her with curiosity.

"I do." he answered her as he pulled her into his arms before giving her a kiss on the lips. "Now what is this about?"

Akemi then gave him a deep sigh before confessing what she'd heard the councilors talking about that afternoon. She saw the look of annoyance cross his features. She then told him what she had done, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"You thought I brought Yona here to become one of my concubines?" he asked her.

"No." she said shaking her head. "I thought your council had set her up in finding you and possibly becoming one of your concubines then." she looked down in shame. "I'm a fool. I know I was wrong. I already plan on reeling her what I've done and asking forgiveness."

Hiryuu sighed as he sat on their bed. "Come here." he held out his hand towards her. She stood in front of him. "I love you. No matter what the council says, I will only ever want you and you alone." he pulled her down to him and kissed her deeply. The young queen cried for joy as her husband kissed and loved her. Later that night, as she laid in their bed with her head on his naked chest, Akemi decided she'd befriend Yona and somehow ask for her forgiveness for acting so petty. Falling asleep neither woke until the light of day the next morning.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So, how was this fight scene? Akemi and Yona in the next chapter, which you may have to wait a week for. Love you all! ^_^

Also, this will be my last updated on this story for awhile. Also, has anybody seen the sneak peek of the next Akatsuki no Yona manga chapter? OMG! Wow! I'm totally happy about it! ^_^

Oh and if anybody is interested I have my first Bleach story posted and finished. Just in case you guys want to read it. ^_^


	12. Morning

**Chapter 12** : _Morning_

* * *

The bright morning of the next day brought to Hiryuu Palace a sense of uniqueness when servants outside the kitchen area stood outside the room watching two of their guests with amazement as they fixed breakfast. Yona and Yun dashed around the kitchen with precision and efficiency. Yun made the food as Yona helped in the preparations. When Hak came into the room with an arm full of wood, plus a missing shirt, he had many of the female servants swooning at the sight of his muscles rippling. Yona was mostly unimpressed, because she'd seen him do this so often that it no longer affected her like it did in the beginning of the journey; mostly that is. She could still feel heat making her face red that had nothing to do with the early breakfast they were cooking.

Yun cleared his throat at the annoying girls before shooting them a menacing glare. The servants scattered instantly. Yona's giggle made Yun look at her. "Cute." she stated causing him to flush.

"It's annoying how they stare so openly like that." he told her as he placed another herb in the rice before placing the previously cooked meat back into the pot and stirred it.

"You should've been at the palace when father was ruling." she laughed lightly. "I still swear Hak did those things just to get their attention."

"Not really." Hak stated as he stood up from placing the wood into the fire. Yona raised an eyebrow at him, as if challenging him on that statement. He smiled. "I mostly did it to get you all flustered." he admitted.

Yona's face turned bright red. Quickly turning her face away from him, she replied. "I'm not affected by that stuff." she lied.

"Oh?" Hak began in a teasing tone causing Yona to stiffen. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear. "If that's true, then why is your face so red?"

"B-Because I'm helping Yun!" she cried out in surprise. Raising the spoon in her hand she pointed it at him. "Stop teasing me Hak or no breakfast for you!" she warned him.

Hak smiled perversely at her. "So if I want breakfast..." he began.

"Aw, Hak's attempt to seduce Yona love is just adorable." came Jae-ha's voice from the doorway.

Hak threw the nearest thing at him, that just happened to be a butcher's knife. Jae-ha used his dagger to deflect the knife; which was flung into a support bean on the ceiling. "Shut it droopy eyes." Hak told him.

Yona stared at Hak in horror. "Hak!" she yelled at him causing both men to look at her. "Don't throw knives, you could've hurt Jae-ha." she glared at him causing Hak to snort.

"Whatever you say Princess." he walked out of the room.

Yona stomped her foot. "Oh!" she growled lightly. "He drives me nuts!" She suddenly flushed as she remembered that her two friends were still in the room.

"In a good way?" Jae-ha asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"Stop it, Jae-ha or I'll call Kija in to give you another one of his lessons in the greatness of being a dragon warrior." Yun threatened causing Jae-ha to laugh nervously.

"You wouldn't do that to a beautiful man like myself?" he questioned as he got right up next to Yun, leaning on the table the boy had used to cute the vegetables on. "Would you?"

"No." Yun admitted as he would inevitably hear the green haired man's complaints afterwards. "But I may say something to Shuten of you not being that great of a warrior and needing some of his special training."

Jae-ha stepped away from Yun. "I don't know who is scarier, him or Kija." he shivered at the thought of being left alone with his ancestor. He really did not like the implications of a fight between himself and that man. Even he had to admit that Shuten just might be stronger than he is. "I think I'll leave you two be." He was about to leave when Yun grabbed the sleeve of his tunic.

"Go get the others after you give this to Zeno." He held up a small box with food inside of it.

Jae-ha sighed. _So I'm the delivery boy now?_ he thought as he took the box and left before either of them tricked him into something else.

"You do know Zeno could eat anything in the village, right?" Yona asked causing Yun to flush once more. Pulling the cloth over her hair tighter she looked at Yun who glared at her for once again messing with the fabric that was hiding her hair from everyone.

"I've gotten use to making food for everybody, including him." he admitted as he picked up the vat of food up off of the fire. He and Yona then divided the food amongst the bowls. "Don't forget the fruit treat." he nodded to the pie that she had made with his help.

"I think I'm getting better at making this stuff." she told him as they walked with the food into the dinning hall. It took them two trips to get everything set out.

"Think the king will be joining us?" Yun wondered out loud.

Yona giggled. "That's why I told you to make extra." she said with a bright smile as she sat down. As soon as she did three of the warriors appeared in the room, only not their friends. Abi, Shuten and Guen walked into the room and joined them when they saw the meals on the table. Yona giggled once more and pointed to the pot. "Good thing I told you to bring a medium pot with you and more bowls." Yun nodded in agreement.

"Wow!" Guen exclaimed. "This stuff is good."

"Seiji must have made this." Shuten stated as he brought some more food into his mouth.

"Seiji is with his sick wife." Abi corrected him. He looked at Yona and Yun. "Besides I saw those two in the kitchen earlier." This caused both men to look at Yona in shock.

"You cook too?" Guen inquired before smiling. "I feel honored."

"Ha!" Shuten laughed. "Bet this was a skill you had to learn from somebody."

"Yep." Yona said proudly. "Yun taught me." Yun ate with a bit of a prideful smile on his face. "Yun has taught me how to cook, sew, bandage people properly and what herbs can be used in food to help with it's taste and what herbs can kill a person."

"Impressive." Abi said with a calculative tone. "How did you learn these skills youself? Your mother? Perhaps an older sister?"

Yun snorted. "None." he told them. "I was abandoned a long time ago when my mother died." he took a sip of his tea. "I was found by foolish clumsy priest. He and I lived together for years. I learned to cook so we didn't have to eat his burnt food. He found a couple books written by some guy named Yu-shi Yun. Pretty informative too, right down to the pictures." he said with a shrug as suddenly the doors opened again, this time it was their friends, along with Hak; who had a new light blue tunic on.

"Yu-shi Yun?" Abi inquired, causing Yun to nod before reaching into his bag and handed Abi one of the books her had on him. Abi turned the first page on it and found the Chief of Medicine's insignia on the front page. The book was obviously re-written in a later dialect of Koukain, but it was definitely their Yu-shi Yun's insignia. "Impressive." he said offhandedly. "Would you like to meet the person who wrote this?"

"You know him!?" Yun inquired excitedly.

Yona was smiling at Yun's excitement. It was rare when he would get this excited about something. Plus it would give him something to do while they were looking into how they'd get back home. Hak looked at the book Abi was holding before asking Yona. "Isn't that the book Ik-su got him years ago?"

Yona nodded. "One of the books that wasn't stolen off of him when he had gotten Yun a bunch of them." she told him as she drank the rest of her morning tea. She made a face at the taste of the moon tea. She hated how it tasted but it was to ensure that if something, like if she had been kidnapped and raped, nothing would come of the incident. It also helped with the pain from her monthly red moon days.

Guen noticed her making a face after drinking her tea. "Does your tea not suit your taste?" he inquired, knowing that Hiryuu kept a huge collection of tea.

"Oh. It's okay." she told him. "Its medicinal."

Abi looked at her, his golden eyes penetrating her form to see if she was sick. "You do not look sick." he told her with a frown.

"It's moon tea." Yona told him. "Yun bought it for me."

All three gave her a frown. "Moon tea?" Guen inquired trying to think of where he had heard of that.

Shuten choked a bit. "Isn't that the stuff the girls in the red light district take to not get-" he paused in his sentence before glaring at the men in front of him. "Which of you-" he began as his voice got a bit louder.

"Scream why don't you?" Abi muttered.

"Why aren't you a bit more upset!?" Shuten yelled at him.

"Because they obviously are not doing that with her because she doesn't look at them that way." Abi told him. "Plus it is medicinal." he handed the book back to Him.

"What way?" Yona asked with a bit naivety. Jae-ha and Hak both could feel sweat drop at her comment.

"T-That's-" Kija stuttered as his face turned red. "Why would she? We are her warriors! Not her-her..."

Hak glared at him. "Finish the sentence white snake and I'll strangle you." he threatened.

"Not before I claw you to bits for calling me a snake!" Kija yelled at him.

Just then the doors opened to reveal Hiryuu and his wife causing Kija to sit back down and try to calm himself. "Don't tease me Akemi!" Hiryuu pouted.

Yun suddenly had deja vu and looked between Yona and Hak before groaning mentally. Don't tell me... he slapped a hand over his eyes before he let loose an auditable groan. He wasn't the only one having this feeling either as suddenly every one of the dragon warrior descendants felt it too.

"Then stop acting like a child that hasn't gotten it's way." she told him as she walked into the room.

He suddenly smiled. "But you make it so hard not too." he answered causing her to shake her head at him.

Yona suddenly giggled loudly causing everybody to look at her questioningly. "Everybody is just so lively today." she explained with a bright smile. "It's making me happy inside." she couldn't help it. She did feel happy today because of everybody being happy. Hak was back to his teasing self. Yun was mothering everyone once again. Jae-ha was teasing Hak, as her best friend was once again teasing Kija and even though he hadn't spoken, she could tell Shin-ha was happy too. Couple that with Shuten, Abi and Guen and her insides were practically doing flip flops with joy.

Hiryuu smiled at her, he too could feel the bundle of joy flopping around inside of him at the sight of Shuten who looked to be in the middle of a rant. Guen's flushed face meant he'd been getting excited over something and Abi's look of indifference meant he had set both of them straight somehow. He then looked at the others next to Yona and had to admit that everybody did look quite lively today. "You are right Yona." he told her as he sat next to Guen as Akemi sat next to Yona. "Breakfast smells good." He stated as Guen spooned something out for him. He was a bit shocked to see the vegetables, meat and rice together in a broth.

"Its not like anything we've had before." Akemi stated as she looked at it with curiosity.

Hiryuu smiled at her before taking a bite. "It's good." he said after a moment. "Very good." he said before he began to eat vigorously.

Akemi shook her head at her husband's actions as she too began setting the food. She had to admit, it was tasteful. She then looked at Yona. "Miss Yona, I was hoping you would join me in the gardens later this afternoon to talk."

Yona looked a bit surprised at the invite. "Of course." she told her in accepting the invite.

"While you do that," Hak began as he looked at the others, "we'll look into how to return home."

"The library is open to every one of you." Hiryuu told them. "There is a trove of information in there." he looked at his wife. "Perhaps Yu-shi Yun could help. She's always so helpful."

"She!?" Yun inquired with surprise in his voice.

Shuten began laughing. "Oh, you just ruined the surprise!" he yelled causing Guen and Abi to chuckle as for once Hiryuu stared at them in confusion. Sometimes he really didn't understand human humor. Whatever it was he had supposedly ruined for them he had a feeling it would've come at the expense of the young man's humiliation or embarrassment. Sighing, Hiryuu decided not to comment but to remain quiet and eat his remaining meal.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I hope everybody enjoyed their Christmas. My family didn't leave until today, plus I was playing Mass Effect: Andromeda all week long. Got to 65% completed and decided to stop for awhile and write.

Oh and no, Hak is not Akemi's reincarnation. Just saying as I did implicate that here. ^_^


	13. Forgiveness

**Chapter 13** : _Forgiveness_

* * *

Yona had always enjoyed the castle gardens back home and seeing them in their original state had her wanting to let loose a gasp of surprise. Truly two thousand years had changed them drastically. Huge rectangular hedges lined the back rock wall of the high gates with berries in them that were actually editable! Beautiful sakura and plum trees were full of green leaves with huge thick branches. A huge koi pond sat in the center of the garden with lily pads and white swans swimming in its water. Surrounding the pond was a stone walkway and on either side of the stones were beautiful flowers that Yona had never seen before in her life! The garden was full of life and beauty.

Beside Yona was Queen Akemi, who was watching Yona's reaction to the garden. "Hiryuu had this garden built to look like the one he use to lay in when he was in his dragon form." she told her with a slight smile as she walked into the garden before turning and looking at the violet eyed girl. "Or so he keeps tell me."

"He teases you a lot, doesn't he?" Yona inquired causing the Queen to laugh.

"You have no idea." she said with laughter in her voice. "He can be oh so serious, but once he starts to have fun and loosen up, he becomes quite the tease. Just ask his four warriors."

Yona felt her lips twitch into a smile. It sounded like Hak. Once he got going, it was hard to stop him. "I know somebody just like that." she said as her smile broadened. Off to the side she saw Hak walk into the garden area with his quandao in hand as he leaned against one of the stone walls to watch her from.

Akemi saw the dark haired young man and smirked. "He doesn't leave your side, does he?" she nodded towards Hak.

"Not since my father's death." Yona told the Queen. "He leaves my side only when I order him to do so."

"Otherwise he never leaves?" Akemi inquired as they came to the stone bench by the koi pond that was under a blossoming blue tree.

"Pretty much." Yona said before blushing. "I use to see him as an annoyance. Now I couldn't imagine being without him." she admitted.

"You love him." Akemi stated causing the red blush on Yona's face to deepen. She only nodded to answer the Queens accusation. "Cute." Akemi said with a girlish giggle. Taking a deep breath she began her apology. "About last night," she began causing Yona to look at her. "It was I who had your dress brought to you in that state." she flushed in embarrassment. "I was jealous that Hiryuu had brought you here and feared he would begin to see you in a romantic way. I still fear that."

Yona couldn't help but feel for the Queen in this instance. "I understand, but I assure you, nothing like that could ever occur between Hiryuu and I." Yona shook her head. Looking around she saw that the garden was empty besides Hak and off to the side was Guen and Kija talking intently. "I'll show you why." Yona said reaching up to the material that hid her hair. As the material came loose and her red locks were released, Akemi found herself gasping in shock. "The reason is because he and I technically share the same soul. We are only separated by time itself. I am his reincarnation."

Akemi knew this was not a trick. She had stared into Hiryuu's eyes too many times during their love making and new every detail of him. This girl not only shared his looks, but his expressions. She was him, but not at the same time. "How-How is this possible?" she asked with a hushed voice as Yona put her hair back up in the wrapping that she had, had it in before.

"We're not sure." Yona said. "I have no memories of being him or of knowing you. My soul, however, feels as if I should know you." she looked towards Guen who was now play fighting with Kija, the two testing each other's strength out. "I feel as if I should know Guen, Shuten, Abi and I feel a connection to this place; but..."

"There's no memories to connect you to any of these things." Akemi felt a bit of sadness towards Yona's plight. "Can you not return home?"

 _Home. Now where was that?_ Yona wondered before looking to find Hak was now nearing Guen and Kija in order to watch the two closely. Off to the other side of the garden she saw Yun talking to a woman who looked oddly familiar. She saw two shadows going overhead as Jae-ha was trying to once again out jump Shuten. She suddenly giggled, covering her lips with her hand as she did so. Akemi flushed as she saw another Hiryuu trait come forth from the girl. "I am home." she said with a broad smile. "Wherever my friends are, wherever my journey takes me; that is home."

Akemi gave a short laugh at her answer. _Hiryuu would have said the same thing._ She realized. "Of course." she said softly.

"But finding a way back to our time is going to be difficult." Yona told her. "I think I may have to search out Ouryuu himself."

"Ouryuu?" Akemi inquired.

"Yes?" a voice answered from nearby causing both women to look towards Ouryuu Zeno who was carrying a plate of snacks towards them. "You said my name your majesty?" he inquired.

"We weren't talking about you Zeno." Akemi told him causing him to look away with embarrassment.

"Not you, but the Kami Ouryuu." Yona cleared up causing Zeno to look at her with his baby blues. A squeal went through Yona's mind. She just wanted to grab him up and hug him tightly to her. He was just so adorable! Giggling at her own thoughts, she decided to have Jae-ha take her out to see their Zeno tonight so she could hug him. She felt that she needed to ensure that he knew she cared for him too.

"Oh!" Zeno cried out as he realized who they were talking about. "Is there something you needed to know about him?" He asked as he sat the treats down near them. Akemi snagging one of the cupcakes instantly.

"Is there a temple to him that is nearby?" Yona inquired gaining a curious look from the blond."I had heard somewhere that there was temple to him and was just curious."

Zeno closed his eyes and began to think back for a moment. There use to be temples to all of the dragon Kami but there had been so many wars over the years and many of the temples had been destroyed. The only one he knew of was in the... "Wind tribe." he muttered. "There's an old one in the wind tribe, deep in the forests near the boarder of the water." he smiled when he saw her smile. Something about her smiles made him feel giddy inside. It was the same feeling he got when he spoke to Hiryuu.

"Thank-you Zeno!" Yona said with a broad grin before jumping up and giving him a hug. As she released him she ran off to where she saw Hak standing.

Zeno felt himself freeze when she'd hugged him. His cheeks flushing. _She smells like Hiryuu._ He thought as he recalled the fresh scent of sakura and... fire. _She smells like a blazing fire with a hint of sakura._ His flush spread over his nose and cheeks as he walked away a bit dazed.

In the city where the older version of Zeno was taking advantage of his status of Ouryuu Zeno, he was eating a free meal given to him by a soup maker. A cup of sake and some bread in front of him. He had forgotten about how happy people were in Kuuto whenever one of the warriors would visit. He suddenly froze as a memory of a hug from Yona hit his mind, only it was an old memory, very old. He grinned as he recalled what had gone through his mind when the strange entertainer girl had hugged him and how she smelt like Hiryuu. _Missy, your making young me blush!_ He laughed mentally which caused a huge smile to appear on his face as he finished the soup. He couldn't wait to see what else the miss did in this time. I knew this was going to be fun once we met Hiryuu. Things always were interesting when Hiryuu was directly involved.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Woohoo! I finally did another chapter for this story. *Squeals* Yona had a moment with Zeno and made him blush. Hehehe... She seems to have that effect on people. LoL!


	14. One, Two - Ouryuu

**Chapter 14** : _One, Two - Ouryuu's_

* * *

Yona came to stop next to Hak after having left Zeno with the Queen. "Hak!" she gave a cry of joy causing him to look away from Kija and Guen's mock fight. Kija became startled and lost his footing just as Guen hit him causing Kija to fall. Yona gave a gasp as Hak both laughed and snorted causing him to laugh even more. "Kija!" Yona ran over to him. She found Kija looking a bit dazed.

"Geeze kid," Guen began as he looked very apologetic.

Kija suddenly smiled. "I'm okay, just stunned." he tried laughing it off but it was too late as both Yun and the woman he'd been talking to had come over to investigate.

"You idiot!" Yun yelled. "You just got hit by the strength of ten men, you can't just laugh that off." Yun began feeling around Kija's chest and ribs, looking for any new wounds.

Kija winced as Yun's hands found the sore spot on his side. "I'm fine." he assured the youth. "Just stunned."

"Didn't you just say that?" Yona inquired with concern lacing her voice. "Yun?"

"Nothing broken." he said with a sigh. "But that doesn't mean there's not a fracture or bruises." he then glared at Guen. "Why the hell were you two even fighting!?"

Once again Guen was startled by the ferocity of the youth's voice. One minute he was kind and gentle; then next he was as fierce and protective like a mother bear over her cubs. "We weren't even using half our strength." he told the young man. "I was seeing how well of a fighter he was." he then looked at Kija. "You lost focus on the fight and got distracted."

Kija flushed. "I know. It was careless." he said sounding a bit ashamed. Looking at Yona he said. "I'm sorry for worrying you Princess."

Yona gave a deep sigh of relief. Kija was back to his usual self. "It's okay. As long as you didn't hurt yourself too badly."

"You know," Hak began as his voice took on a teasing tone. "this is all your fault Princess. You distracted white snake so badly that he got hurt."

"Hak!" Yona yelled at him.

With a flushed face Kija yelled. "I'm not a white snake!" he stood up quickly as his hand expanded. "I'm a mighty dragon warrior! You...Ankokuryuu!"

Above them Jae-ha stopped to watch Kija throw a fit. _Looks like Hak ruffled his feathers again._ He thought as he heard his ancestor pause next to him.

"Why did he call your Hak friend, Ankokuryuu?" Shuten inquired. Was there a fifth dragon in the future.

"It's Hak's nickname." Jae-ha mumbled as he stood up. "Well, I suppose I should see what is going on before a real fight begins."

* * *

Meanwhile near the pond Hiryuu had joined Akemi. "Did you have a good talk?" he inquired only to encounter a glare from her. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked knowing he only got that look when he had said or done something that made her angry.

"You!" she pointed at his chest. "You didn't tell me she was from the future or that she was your reincarnation!" she yelled at him.

Hiryuu's eyes widened in surprise before he looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, she told you." he said in surprise before laughing nervously at the continued glare he was receiving. "I'm sorry. I should've-" he began only to be interrupted by her.

"You're damn right you should've told me!" she yelled angrily. "And if you think you're going to be running around helping her get back home by yourself, without me, you have another thing coming to you?"

"Eh?" he questioned with wide eyes.

"If I have to spend another day with those plotting and scheming bastards of councilman, I'll begin running them through with a sword." she threatened. "Or have Yu-shi Yun do it." she smiled at the look from her husband.

Hiryuu knew when he'd lost an argue meant before it had even begun. Giving a resigning sigh he gave a nod. "Of course." he told her. "I'll have to put Zeno in charge for a little while then." he heard a giggle from her. "What?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Oh I can see your council going nuts over that one." she began laughing causing Hiryuu to join in when he heard something.

"-ou...Ankokuryuu!"

He quickly looked towards Yona and her group and saw Kija looking all flushed and angry as Hak looked smug and was grinning like a madman. _Ankokuryuu?_ He thought to himself. _No, if Ankokuryuu was here there would be death everywhere._ That was one brother he was glad that never had come to his rescue like the others had.

Taking Akemi's hand, he led her over to the group just as Jae-ha and Shuten joined them. "Ah, Hak, are you teasing our dear sweet Kija?" Jae-ha asked his eyes sparking with his own teasing just on his lips. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd want to be his lover."

Kija began sputtering as his face turn beat red. Hak glared at Jae-ha for all of a second before his fist met the green haired man's face or so he thought as Shuten had been his accidental victim when Jae-ha jumped out of the way and landed on a high branch just in time to watch his ancestor fall backwards unconscious. Jae-ha suddenly burst out laughing in the tree he had jumped into.

In a nearby empty guard tower Zeno, the older one, burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he fell on his butt and laughed some more. That had been too well timed. He laughed and laughed and laughed until his sides were hurting and he needed air to breathe. _Oh, but brother Jae-ha has just started a war he won't be able to stop. If Mister gets ahold of him anytime soon._ Zeno sputtered as more laughter came out.

Yona covered her mouth as Yun found his falling open and close like a fish out of water. Yona felt her shoulders begin shaking. Hiryuu had heard what Jae-ha had said, his own eyes widening as Akemi stayed silent from shock. Yu-shi Yun lost it first and began laughing, which broke the spell everyone was under as next Yona began laughing so hard her lungs began hurting. Yun laughed to the point of tears as Kija and finally Hak, who were both red from embarrassment, joined in on the laughter. Guen went from disgusted to mirth in seconds as well, as the laughter was just too contagious.

A groan from the ground caught everybody's attention as Shuten began to come to. Yu-shi walked over to him and helped him stand up. "How about we see if anything is broken from that fall." she said teasingly.

"Fall?" he mumbled questioningly. "Did I fall?" he wondered absentmindedly.

"Oh yes." she said in a sing-song tone. "Right into an Ankokuryuu's fist."

Chuckling still Guen decided to join them. "It was quite spataculer too!" he yelled with a grin adoring his face.

Akemi looked at Yona with mirth in her eyes. "Your group is quite..." she continued to laugh.

"Energetic?" Yona asked with a wide grin.

"Yes." the Queen agreed as she looked at them all. "And now I know why." She looked at her husband. "Remember what I said." she told him before she began to walk away with a wide grin on her face.

"So, Yona dear," Jae-ha began as he spoke from the tree branch he was sitting on. "What was it that you were saying before we all began having fun at Hak and Kija's expense?"

Hak glared at Jae-ha who felt sweat drip from the back of his neck. _I'll get him later for that_. He looked at Yona who's eyes were dancing with joy. Sighed he supposed he could let the green haired bastard go this one time if it meant she was this happy.

"I think I may know how we can get home." she announced. Jae-ha jumped out of the tree and landed next to Kija who punched him in the shoulder with his normal hand. Jae-ha chuckled knowing Kija would forgive him sooner or later; he'd just have to keep an eye open around Hak. "If we go to the Temple of the Ouryuu, he could possibly help."

Hiryuu gave a gasp. "Of course!" he yelled as he slapped a hand to his forehead, a habit he'd picked up from spending too much around his soldiers. "My brother would help if we asked, but I'm not sure how..."

"I can do it!" came an all familiar voice from above him. "I knew Missy would figure it out." Zeno grinned.

"Zeno!" Yona cried out in surprise. "When did you get here?"

"He's been here." Jae-ha told her. "He's been sneaking around since we arrived yesterday."

"Zeno had to." Zeno defended himself. "There are as many dangers inside the palace as there are outside." he told them with wisdom appearing in his mannerism. "The Temple of Ouryuu is the only place we could go to."

"He is right." came Abi's voice as he and Shin-ah came into the garden. Abi held a scroll in his hand. "This has happened before, but not exactly like this." he handed Hiryuu the scroll. "Shin-ah found this. It's a myth, way before you came down from the heavens. A few hundred years ago a man with crimson hair, like blood appeared out of nowhere. He came from a far future where the world was being destroyed by monsters. He was fighting a monster with his four guardians when he appeared here. When he went to the Temple of Ouryuu and pleaded with him to send him back him to help his people. Ouryuu sent him back, but the monks at the temple were warned by Ouryuu that this may occur again and ordered them to write about what had happened."

"Shin-ah, how did you find this so quickly?" Yun inquired knowing that Shin-ah only had enough reading skill to be able to write his name.

"Yona." he answered causing everybody to look at her.

Yona smiled. "I've been helping him with his reading and writing skills." she admitted happily. She really didn't see why anybody would be surprised. Shin-ah hadn't even had a name when she'd found him. Giving him some basic knowledge like reading and writing was really that much considering he had left his village for her.

"Yona." Yun said softly, he'd known she was doing something with Shin-ah at night, but hadn't known what it was.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll head out." Yona told everyone, changing the subject.

A clashing sound was heard causing everybody to turn around and see the much younger Zeno looking up towards where their older Zeno was sitting. His mouth opening and closing before he looked at his King with fear in his eyes. "Majesty?" He asked feeling his body shaking. How was it possible?

Hiryuu saw it before it happened and rushed to Zeno's side as his legs gave out from under him. "It's okay." he reassured his youngest and gentlest warrior.

"H-How?" younger Zeno mumbled before he felt faint.

The much older Zeno felt queazy in stomach at watching his younger self but he had known something would happen should the two of them meet. He just hadn't expected it to be this. He felt Yona's hand upon his forehead and looked up at her. He then realized that he had fallen from the guard toward and was now in the garden. He felt stiff but otherwise alright. He needed to get away from the other Zeno. He felt like he couldn't breathe right. Looking up at Jae-ha who looked just as worried as Missy was he spoke. "Get me out of here." He forewent his normal speech in order to across that he desperately needed to get away from the palace. Not speaking, Jae-ha didn't need to be told twice. Picking Zeno up, he quickly jumped into the air and got Zeno out of Hiryuu Castle and away from his younger self.

Yona then turned to look at the other Zeno who was hyperventilating. Yun was over next to the King coaching Zeno in taking deep gentle breaths and helping him to settle down. When Zeno's eyes met hers, then looked towards his King, it was like it all snapped into place for the young man. "You're him." he said softly before looking back at his King. "You're her." he felt tears falling down his cheeks. "How?" he asked them. "How is this possible?"

Yona sat down on the ground next to Zeno and Hiryuu. "We don't know." she answered him truthfully. "Please don't be angry. We only wanted to protect you. We never meant to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" he asked as he looked at her before smiling. "You can't hurt me Miss." he then looked at Hiryuu. "I understand now. This is why you protect me like you do."

"I'm so sorry Zeno." Hiryuu said sounding mournful. "I never thought he'd do this. Ouryuu, he wanted to ensure you'd be able to protect me, no matter what." Hiryuu looked like he was going to cry. "His power is not like the others..."

"It's a combination of the others, plus a dreadful ability to never be harmed or killed." Yona continued for Hiryuu, seeing how he was beginning to choke up. "You have used it twice since I've met your older self. Once to protect me and once to protect another."

"You are not weak." Hak told him having come near to help.

"Zeno is the strongest out of all of us." Shin-ah spoke surprising Yun that he'd spoken.

"You have a heavy burden that's been thrust upon you." Kija told him. "But you carry it proudly."

Zeno felt his eyes water at these strangers words. He was important to them. His older self was very important to them and that alone made him feel even more special. "Thank-you." he said softly.

"All this because there are two of them in the same area?" Abi said mostly to himself. _No wonder Zeno wanted to stay behind. But why would he risk it like that if he knew something bad could happen?_ He looked off towards where Jae-ha had vanished with Zeno. His eyes penetrating the palace walls, going towards Kuuto and watching as the older Zeno got a tongue lashing from the other man. Chuckling he walked away. It was good to see that even after so many centuries there was at least one thing that would never change.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I got another chapter out this week. I'm so proud of myself. ^_^ Also, if anybody reads Greek, check out AstralSakura's stories. She's new to the site.


	15. Dark Prince

**Chapter 15** : _Dark Prince_

* * *

Yona beamed happily as Akemi brushed her hair. She was practically melting into a puddle of goo from having her head massaged. It felt unbelievable. A knock at the door barely registered to her. "My, my, what do we have here?" a voice that sounded way too familiar had Yona turning her head towards the auburn haired woman who was grinning at the two of them.

"Oh hush." Akemi said as she blew a raspberry at the woman.

The woman rolled her eyes at the Queens actions. "I'm Yu-shi Yun, we haven't officially met yet." she told Yona. "Oh my. Your hair really is red like his." she reach out and touched Yona's hair. "Soft too."

Yona flushed at the attention on her person. "I use to hate my hair. It was always so long, curly and unmanageable." Yona told them, gaining looks from both.

"Hiryuu is the same." Akemi said, "He just ties it back with a cord when he gets annoyed with it." She finished brushing the shoulder length hair. "But I think I like the short length."

Yona looked at Yu-shi. "So how did you know about my hair?" she asked the woman as she sat down on the pile of pillows of the floor.

She pointed at the Queen. "Akemi is my closest friend, next to Hiryuu." she said with a broad smile. "She came and told me after Shuten left me." she gave a soft sigh at the mention of the Ryokuryuu warrior.

"She's been in love with Shuten for years." she told Yona softly. "As for me spilling your secret to her, I needed to talk to somebody about it. She's one of my few allies here. Besides she won't say anything to anyone."

"Of course not." Yu-shi confirmed. "Hearing that Hiryuu not only comes back, but comes back as an adorable girl; that's just priceless." she giggled. "As your beautiful genius friend, I must insist on every detail when it comes to your dark haired prince though."

 _Prince?_ Yona wondered clueless as to who she was talking about. None of her friends were princes. Though they were cute, at times. Otherwise, they were just her protective friends.

"I think you lost her."Akemi said with a giggle as she sat on the cushions and held out her feet to Yu-shi who chuckled.

"Let me rephrase it then." Yu-shi said with a smile as she rubbed Akemi's sore feet. "What's the story about the dark haired man and you?"

Yona flushed. "Hak is my childhood friend, who saved me from being killed when my father was murdered by my cousin." she explained as she began to twiddle her fingers in an attempt to distract herself. "He use to be the Wind general and Chief to his people, but when the fire tribe threatened his people because of me, he left the tribe and we fled." she could still remember those first days like they were yesterday. "He fell from a cliff and I tried to stop it; but I was so weak. I couldn't pull him up to safety. We fell into a gorge and somehow we survived." she pushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"Don't stop now!" Yu-shi yelled causing Yona to jump slightly. "What happened next?"

Yona laughed as she continued her story. How she met Yun and Ik-su and then began her journey to find the dragon warriors. The battle in Port Awa, how she killed Kum-ji and helped the people in the fire tribe. Her battle when the fire tribe and Kai kingdom joined to fight against her cousin. Then how she met her friend Lili and her guardians, Ayura ans Tetora and the ordeal with the Nadai drugs and the addicts it created. This story led to her fight against Hiyou, which led to Hak almost trying to kill her cousin. Then Zeno's big reveal and the horrific fight that led to it; which had both women looking surprised.

"You know," Akemi began as she pointed at Yu-shi. "I always thought there was something about that boy."

"Shuten complains that he's not much of a warrior." Yu-shi foreclosed with a sigh. "Sounds to me like he's just never been given a chance to shine."

Akemi nodded. "Hiryuu baby's him!" she exclaimed before all three girls began to laugh.

Yona continued with her story from her kidnapping in Sei to meeting Princess Tao of Xing and the fighting that commenced there. Then how she met Princess Kouren who took her warriors captive when they were already wounded. When she got to the part where she kissed Hak at the information brokers house, both women were left looking at her like two fish out of water.

"Wait!" Yu-shi yelled. "You. Kissed. Him?" Yona's face was already beat red as she gave a nod. "Just like that?"

"You left afterwards and didn't say anything?" Akemi asked with shock.

"Why!?" both cried out at the same time.

"I don't know!" Yona yelled with her face feeling so very hot.

"Has he said anything since?" Yu-shi asked with some excitement in her voice. "I mean, have you two kissed since then?" Yona shook her head no vehemently.

"Why not!?" both yelled loudly.

"I-I..." Yona stuttered but couldn't find the right words.

"Obviously you saved your friends." Yu-shi stated in forcing them to move on from the kiss incident. She then pointed her finger. "You've gotta talk to him."

"I know!" Akemi said excitedly as she hit her fist to her hand as an idea appeared in her mind. "We can take a horses tomorrow and you could ride with him in order to talk to him about this."

"There is something else." Yona said as she poked to forefingers together. "I heard some people mention that he has a fiance. A girl named Ayame."

"What's a fiance?" Yu-shi asked confusedly.

"Uh..." Yona thought for another word for it. "Betrothed." Both woman looked shocked. "He's been away from the wind tribe for three months. I took him away, but I-" she felt tears form. "I don't want to loose him." she sniffed. "I want him to stay with me...and I know that's selfish of me but-"

"You love him." Akemi said as she pulled Yona into her arms and let the young woman cry.

Yona nodded. "I'm so close to being about to be free of depending on him. I'm stronger than I had been, but even if I give him his freedom to leave, I want him to stay." Yona cried softly.

"You need to tell him." Akemi said just as there was a knock on the door. Standing she stalked over to the door and opened it to see her husband standing there. "Yes?" she asked as crossed her arms over her chest.

Hiryuu chuckled. "I came to see if you were coming to bed." he said as he touched her cheek.

"Not tonight." she said playing with him.

"Eh?" he asked sounding shocked.

"I'm staying here tonight." she told him. "Yona spends too much time with men." she said before looking at Yona and gave her a wink. "She needs some female companions. So Yu-shi and I are going to be staying with her tonight."

He gave a deep sigh. "I understand." he then pulled her towards him and kissed her lips. His tongue plunging into her mouth, catching her tongue and teasing it. Her moan was the reward he was after. He loved her moans. Pulling away, he gave her a quick chaste kiss before pulling away. "It's your decision." he said before leaving with a smirk on his face. Two could play at that game.

Akemi held onto the doorframe for a moment in order to let her legs regain some strength. Damn him. she thought as she turned around with a flush to her cheeks and a nice Rosey red color appearing across the bridge of her nose. "He's such a flirt." she muttered.

Yona's cheeks we red at having witnessed that private moment. "Perhaps he could give Yona some tips." Yu-shi stated as a joke.

"No!" Yona gasped in shock. Her face turning crimson. _Oh. Kami no!_ she buried her face into a nearby pillow to hide how hot it felt. That was just too much for her.

"You broke her." Akemi accused her friend who began laughing. Yona couldn't take it, she had to hide somehow. A second pillow was grabbed and soon she was trying to hide from both women who were enjoying themselves with Yona.

* * *

When morning finally came around Yona found herself curled up between both Akemi and Yu-shi Yun on her bed. After being teased mercilessly by the two the conversation turned to the political events of this day and age including the council threats of finding Hiryuu another wife or a concubine. Yona frowned at those idea's. She really didn't like them, not one bit. It turned out Hiryuu and Akemi were having trouble conceiving and then she remembered an herb that Yun had told her about once that could help women conceive. She'd have to talk to her friend before the day was out about this.

Wiggling out from between the two women, she went off to the hot spring that Hiryuu had allowed her to use the first night. Sighing, she allowed the warm water to soak into her bones. She didn't know when she'd be able to enjoy another bath like this one. When she walked into her room afterwards, she found a new dress played out for her. This one looked exactly like her old one, except that it was a baby blue color with a black vest and obi with new slipper shoes. Dressing by herself, Yona put her hair up into a bun before wrapping it in some material from the day before.

When she walked out of her room, she found herself face to face with Hak. The two stared at each other and it was then that Yona realized that she and him almost matched with their clothes. "You look nice." he commented before taking his place next to her to lead her off to breakfast.

Sighing, Yona smiled. "Thank-you." she said softly as she walked next to him. Now how was she to talk to him about the kiss. _I have all day to worry about that._ She thought. _But I can't wait too long without talking about it. How do I bring it up? What if he doesn't feel the same way?_ Dread began to fill her belly. _Oh! What do I do?_ She felt her hands shake lightly. _I'll be alright. I just...need to think...yeah. Think about how I'll bring the subject up._ Yona felt her confidence shake. _This is going to be a long trip. Her thoughts didn't stop there._ She found herself lost in them throughout breakfast, even up to the moment they left and she was already riding behind Hak with her arms around him. The day was still young though and they had a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Akemi and Yu-shi Yun remind me of two best friends attacking their friend for the latest bit of gossip in this chapter. If I made Yona a bit ooc, I apologise. It's just I've seen her and Lili act this way and wanted to give her bonding moment with Akemi.


	16. The Fight

**Chapter 16** : _The Fight_

* * *

As Yona helped Yun with the fire and food she could feel the Queen's eyes upon her. She knew she hadn't spoken to Hak yet, but how was she to begin the conversation? Oh, Hak, remember when I kissed you? Shaking her head, she went back to stiring the pot for her friend. "Still weird." she heard Yun say.

Looking up she saw him looking between to sets of handwriting on a piece of paper. "What's weird Yun?" she inquired.

His cheeks were dusted red as he looked at her. Handing over a piece of paper he asked. "Look at this." he told her. "Would you say that one person wrote it or two different people?"

Yona looked at the words. All it said was trees are green, but other than the words being written twice, it looked like one person wrote both sentences. "One person." she answered.

"But that's not true." he said. "One is written by myself and the other by that Yu-shi Yun woman." He looked at it again. "Its, just weird. I've never known two people to have the same handwriting."

Zeno, upon hearing this looked over Yun's shoulder. "Has Lad figured it out yet?" he asked gaining duel looks from Yona and Yun.

"Figured what out old man?" Yun inquired as Zeno's smile broadened.

"Zeno won't say, yet." he said as he threw his arms over his head and rested them behind his next before he walked away just as Hak returned with wood.

"Somebody seems happy." he motioned to Zeno who was suddenly grabbed by the Queen who began hugging him and then yelling at him. Hak chuckled. "She finally snagged him."

"Hmm?" Yona inquired as she looked towards Hiryuu and his group, only to see the Queen yelling at Zeno for being an idiot. Giggling, she turned to Hak. "She's just as excitable as the rest."

Hak shrugged. "I still think our group beats out their's any day." he told her with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Yona asked, truly curious on what he meant.

"Hiryuu was a Kami dragon who then gained human form and all that." he said. "He gained three warriors and a kid like Zeno, who knows nothing about fighting. His wife seems nice, but petty." He said when he saw Yona glare at him

"You have no idea what she's up against." she told him which gained a look from him.

"Yun told me what that dress originally looked like and made you look like." He pointed out. "Our group is better because we all contribute in one way or another. Hiryuu protects Zeno like he's a child, but he isn't. The others fight amongst themselves all the time, it's not cute or funny. It's annoying."

"She thought I was her replacement." she said quietly, though he heard her and quieted suddenly as Yona then looked at Yun. "Yun, do you still have that herb that helps people have babies?"

Hak's cheeks turned red before he looked at the younger boy. "Yeah. Why?" he inquired as he looked at her curiously, ignoring Hak's look.

"Hiryuu and Akemi are having troubles in having children." Hak heard her say before he gave a deep sigh as he rubbed his head before pushing his hair back.

"Why help them?" he asked as he sat down on a log. "They'll eventually have kids, right?"

Yona thought back to the story of Hiryuu. "I don't think so." she told him. "Hiryuu's wife is never mentioned in the stories and neither is their son." she paused in storing the pot. "In fact it's never said who began ruling after his death." Hak watched her for a moment and knew she was thinking up somethings that could help the King and his wife.

"You shouldn't get involved." He said before closing his eyes. When he opened them he saw her glaring at him. "What?"

She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand." she simply said before Turning to Yun. "I think it's done."

Yun took a spoonful and tasted the food before nodding in agreement. "I'll get everybody over here." Hak said as he stood up.

"Pikyuu!" Ao cried out as she ran over to Yona.

"Ao?" she questioned the squirrel.

"She looks overly excited." Yun said as he observed the small animal. The two of them gave each other a look. Grasping her bow and quiver full of arrows, she sat the animal on the ground. "Take us to Shin-ah." she told Ao.

"Pikyuu!" the squirrel gave off a cry before she took off in the direction she'd left her young charge.

In the center of a clearing not far from their encampment, Yona saw a dozen or so men on the ground dead. Abi was on the ground as Shin-ah stood over his ancestors body with his sword drawn and four men in front of him. Yona drew her bow and released an arrow that hit one man in the leg. As the man screamed in pain, the other three attacked Shin-ah.

"I'll go get the others!" Yun yelled. As he turned around he found three more men appear out of the bushes. "Yona!" he cried out.

Yona turned just as the men charged at her. Grasping Yun's wrist Yona pulled him back just as she grasped the dagger Hak let her carry. She was able to defend herself with the first strike from the man. As the clouds uncovered the full moon, Yona's red hair went on display for the men to see. At first they took a step back think she was Hiryuu, before the realized that she was a girl. This allowed Yona to force Yun into a run. One man went to grasp her by her hair only to let out a scream as a hand went through him from behind.

Yona turned to see Kija had shown up with Jae-ha who had kicked both of the other two men into some trees. By now, more men had shown up. Having not been touched by Abi's attack. "Kill them!" one of the men yelled.

"Yona, get out of here!" Jae-ha yelled at her as he was quick to cover Kija's back and killed two men with his daggers.

"Yun, yet help!" she yelled as she lined up another shot with her bow. Firing it, her arrow went through a man's skull.

Beneath his feet Shin-ah heard a gasp as Abi opened his eyes weakly. "Don't move." he told Abi as he defended him.

"Can't." he replied back as he saw another man fall to Shin-ah's sword and felt a bit envious towards the younger man at having a second option in fighting.

As Yona lined up another shot, she heard a noise behind her and moved just in time as a bear of a man jumped out of hiding. Having dropped her bow, she held he dagger in her hand. Her eyes glowing balls of fire as the spark in her soul was set aflame once again. The man let lose a yell at her as he charged her when suddenly in a blur Hak appeared out of nowhere and sliced his quandao blade through the air, catching the man in his stomach. Grasping her bow once more and with Hak protecting her back, Yona shot another arrow at a man trying to overtake Shin-ah. Her arrow hitting the man in the left eye, killing him.

Shuten and Guen suddenly came running out of the forest, both taking on the six men trying to take Kija and Jae-ha down. Hiryuu rushed out a second later with his sword drawn as more rebels came out of the treeline. Yona saw Hiryuu cut a man in half with a single swing of his sword. The Two halves falling on either side as Hiryuu went to defend his friend's as well. Making it to Shin-she's side, Hiryuu protected his back as they both protected the fallen first Seiryuu.

Suddenly a hail of arrows came out from the treeline. "Hak!" Yona cried out as he finally finished out the huge man that had attacked her. Turning his head, Hak threw himself over her body. The sound of flesh being torn could be heard by them at the same time Shin-ah took off his mask and released his power. The remaining men in the field suddenly seized as their hearts were crushed by the power of the young Seiryuu.

As the last body fell, all eyes turned towards the blond haired Zeno who was covered in arrows. "Is..Missy...okay?" he asked with gasping breath.

"ZENO!" Hiryuu cried out, tears falling from his eyes.

Zeno groaned as he began pulling the arrows from his body, golden scales being revealed in the light of the moon. "May I barrow your sword Missy?" Zeno asked as he grasped the fallen weapon.

As Shin-ah fell to his knees, he saw another dozen heading towards them. "A dozen." he gasped causing Hiryuu to look towards him. "There's a dozen or so...more." he gasped.

Zeno saw the first man coming from the treeline, he ran forward faster than anybody ever seen him move before, or faster than Guen, Shuten, Abi and Hiryuu had ever seen him move; as Yona and them had seen him run like that during the battle at the Sei fortresses. Zeno slammed his sword into the man's chest, then kicked another's head clean off his shoulders before slicing another's arms from his body.

"Whoa." Shuten said. "The kid can fight."

"What do you expect, he's had to live a couple thousand years without anybody protecting his back." Jae-ha muttered as he pulled a kunai knife from his tunic as he jumped into the air after Zeno as Kija chased off another man from harming his two brothers.

Yona rushed over to Hiryuu just as Shin-ah was about to fall forward. "Shin-ah?" she asked.

"I'm...okay." he said as he looked at her. "My legs are numb."

"Just your legs?" Abi inquired with a frown. "I can't move at all!" he complained tiredly.

Yona giggled. "Shin-ah knows how to control it." she told Abi who looked ready to pass out.

Hak looked at Hiryuu who seemed stunned at how brutal of a fighter Zeno was. "You can't protect him forever." Hak's voice pierced the King's stunned shock. Hiryuu looked at him. "He's not your Zeno, he's our Ouryuu." Hak shouldered his weapon and looked down at the two Seiryuu's. "Let's get them back to camp." Yona nodded.

"Yun must be worried." Yona said as she helped Shin-ah stand as Hak basically threw Abi over his shoulder after handing his weapon to the King who was shocked at the weight of his weapon.

"He was very...excited when he came to us." Hak said with a grin at the memory of Yun coming into camp screaming that Yona was being attacked. That had been All he had needed to hear. Looking to where the others had all vanished to, obviously that had been All they'd needed to hear as well. "It'll be three days before we can continue on."

"That's fine." Yona said as Hiryuu helped her by taking Shin-ah's other arm around his shoulder."They deserve the rest after tonight's excitement." she smiled as she felt a puff of air next to her cheek as Ao breathed next to her. The tiny squirrel seeming to happy that Shin-ah was safe now.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! Everyone is alright and Zeno got to show off his abilities! ^_^


	17. The Confession

**_WARNING_** : If you have not read the magna, then skip this chapter. Maga spoilers from chapter 152 of the magna.

* * *

 **Chapter 17** : _The Confession_

* * *

The next morning both Abi and Shin-ah were stuck in their makeshift beds next to each other. Abi's eyes opened to find Ao right in his face trying to stuff a nut into his mouth. "Go away." he told the tiny animal.

"Ao, he can't eat that." Shin-ah muttered next to the older man.

"Pikyuu." she said as she cocked her head to the side before eating the outer shell before shoving the meaty part at Abi who gave a sigh before accepting the nut. Ao then took off.

"She likes to take care of me when this happens." Shin-ah explained.

"She's a nurturing animal." Abi commented before laying his head back.

* * *

Outside the cave that the two Seiryuu were resting in, Hiryuu was watching Akemi interact with Yona and found himself smiling as she brushed a comb through Yona's short hair. _Akemi will make a wonderful mother._ he thought before sadness entered his heart. _Only if I can give her that. Could it be that I cannot give her a child?_ Taking a deep breath to calm his thoughts, Hiryuu looked over to see Guen and Shuten trying to egg Hak into another fight. The younger man seemed annoyed with their persistence. Nearby Kija looked jealous at Hak as Jae-ha and Zeno both had mirth dancing in their eyes.

Hiryuu watched Zeno begin laughing as Hak slammed his staff weapon into Guen's gut before the youth stomp off looking upset. His mind went back to the night before when Zeno had taken a dozen arrows to his chest before wrenchng them from his flesh as if they were nothing. How he had fought against those bandits and how his body had turned to steel. _I never knew Zeno could fight like that._ he thought as Yun began to yell at everybody for being too loud.

"Everybody shut up!" Yun yelled at the warriors who looked at the angered youth with shot, though Kija, Jae-ha and Zeno seemed to be use to his outbursts. "You'll wake Shin-ah and Abi!" he glared at them, challenging each one to say something above a whisper.

Hiryuu began to laugh quietly. _He's just like Yu-shi Yun._ he thought before he focused his attention completely on the young man. _His mannerisms are the same as hers. He is also just as smart as she is, if not more so._ he touched a finger to his chin as he continued to observe the youth. _He's got an unnatural beauty about himself, something that could get him confused for the fairer sex._ He blinked in surprise at that thought. _Yu-shi can sometimes be mistaken as a thin but beautiful young man_. "Could it be..." his thoughts trailed off before he found himself chuckling. _It would seem I'm not the only one reincarnated into the far future._

"Who ate the stew?" came Yun's voice as he inspected the pot he had been simmering for the last hour. Shuten and Guen looked a bit too innocent. "Beasts." Yun mumbled. "It's barely even begun cooking!"

Yona suddenly grasped Yun's hand. "Calm down Yun. If you get yourself too worked up you'll end up stomping off." she saw his shoulders drop. "Sit." she said yanking his arm causing him to loose his balance. Yona then stood up. "Akemi will keep you entertained. I'll go get the cleaned clothes with Hak and the check on Shin-ah and Abi's wounds."

"But-" he began only to have Akemi force him to sit in front of her.

"You move and I'll have Abi paralyze you." she threatened causing him to sit and pout.

"Princess..." Hak began.

"No getting out of it Hak." she told him as she grapes his hand. "You're helping me, so be quiet."

"Yes ma'am." he said with a grin.

"And no teasing me!" she yelled at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he told her as his grin grew.

Hiryuu blinked in surprise at how Yona had turned the youth's anger around. Smiling, he stood up just as Akemi took Yun's feather pins out of his hair and began to brush it. "You worry too much Yun." she told him. "If you continue to act this way you'll die at a young age."

Yun took a deep breath before letting it out. "You're right." he admitted. "But who else is going to worry about the small things?" he asked her. "I take care of them because they have nobody else to do so. Kija came from a spoiled background, like Yona. Shin-ah doesn't talk all that often, so I never really know what he needs, other than food. Jae-ha is always harassing Hak, so he gets punched in the face very often. Zeno, he's lazy but when he does do things to help out he always seems to ruin his clothes!"

Zeno heard the last part and turned towards them before speaking. "Zeno doesn't mean to cause Lad work. It just happens when the bad guys hurt Zeno." he tried to explain.

"Then don't get hurt!" Yun yelled at him.

Zeno's eyes softened. "But if Zeno doesn't help protect Missy, then what good am I?" he asked gaining looks from everyone.

"Zeno..." Kija said softly.

"When King Hiryuu was around he protected Zeno, wouldn't let me fight when I wanted to so desperately too." he told them. "Then he died. His brothers left. Then Zeno was alone. I had to protect Kouka by myself. Then I gave up." he scratched his head. "When Zeno realized that Hiryuu was coming back, I made a promise to myself that I'd never let him protect me like that again and that I'd fight with my brothers, side by side." he grinned. "Clothing can be replaced, but Missy, you and Mister cannot."

Yun suddenly felt emotional as tears threatened to fall. "Zeno." Yun suddenly stood up, only to hug the golden haired man.

"Lad is a brother to Zeno, just like how Mister is Ankokuryuu to us, you are our little brother as well." Zeno explained causing Yun to hug him tighter.

Jae-ha suddenly looked away from the scene before them in time to see Yona coming back with their newly cleaned clothes with Hak. She looked like she wanted to say something important to the dark haired man. _Hmm...Wonder what Yona dear is up to._

* * *

At that moment Yona was having an internal debate. _I want Hak to be happy. I want to see him smile more._ she thought. _If and when we return, I want him to be free to choose whether he stays or goes, even if that means sending him running to Ayame_. she felt her heart throb oddly at that last thought. Tears threatening to form. _But I don't want him to leave me. Even though he left the wind tribe three months ago with me, he's been with me for so many years before father died._ She paused in her steps. _I haven't talked to him about the kiss or about his fiancee. I've been ignoring him. Am I hurting him by doing so?_

"Princess?" Hak called her as he sat the clothes down upon the blankets so everybody could grab their clothes. He took the load out of Yona's arms and sat them down and looked at her when he noticed she hadn't said anything. "Princess?" he said with worry in his voice.

Yona looked up at Hak, her eyes tearing slightly as a light flush covered her cheeks. "Hak, I'm sorry." she apologized. "I haven't been able to find the right words, and I may have ended up hurting your feelings because of it."

Hiryuu was about to ask what was going on, only to have Akemi slap a hand over his mouth as she gripped her comb in her other hand, an excited grin was on her face as Yona continued.

"I was going to talk to you about it, but then I overheard your conversation with Tae-woo and the others. I always felt like I stole you away from the wind tribe..." his eyes widened at that confession. "and what's more, you have a fiancee." _I can't say it properly._ she thought with dread.

 _Fiancee_? Hak thought with confusion. Then a thought came forward. "You mean Ayame?"

Jae-ha and Kija were listening like two old ladies wanting the latest gossip. Yun's jaw dropped. He's not even denying it!

Hak looked down at Yona with a slight frown. "I see...that's why you've been ignoring me and acting odd." he said as he put the pieces together.

"Yes, but-" _I have to tell him_. she thought with dread filling her belly. "Its just that you're a very precious person to me, so...so..." _Say it!_ she yelled at herself. "stay with me...don't leave yet."

Hak looked at her with shock in his eyes. At that moment Yun heard Akemi suddenly squeal as behind him, but that didn't register to him. _Did she just..._ he thought. _She confessed, right? Sort of?_

Suddenly Hak felt angry. "What's with that?" he asked with annoyance filling his voice.

"Eh?" Yona asked not expecting that tone to his voice.

"I've told you once, haven't I?" he asked as his voice gained in volume. "Many times in fact! I won't be leaving you! Like hell I'd leave you!" he growled in frustration. "And it has nothing to do with feeling obligated to. Get it through your thick head already!" Yona felt shock fill her being at this. "Yes the wind tribe is important to me! If anything were to happen to them, I'd absolutely go and save them, BUT!" Everyone froze with abated breath as he spoke. "The place I go home to is here!"

Kija and Jae-ha covered their mouths as a gasp left their lips. Yun didn't even try to hide his shock as his jaw openly dropped. Inside Shin-ah heard Hak's confession, causing a warm feeling to fill him. Zeno smiled a knowing smile as he listened to Hak's words.

"You thinking I'd leave you like that," he gritted his teeth. "it hurts and makes me feel like an outsider."

Yona felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said apologetically.

"You don't need to apologize." he looked away from her. "I just thought you should know." he said trying to calm down. "I don't follow you because of orders given to me by your father. Maybe you don't think yourself as someone as great as HIM-" he pointed a thumb over towards Hiryuu. "but I accompanied you, was overwhelmed by your your strength, and passion, and decided to live for you on my own!" Yona felt the tears fall down her cheeks. "The pride of serving someone, the one who taught me that was you!"

Yona felt herself overcomes with emotion, at the same moment Kija and Jae-ha began to tear up as well. Zeno handed both some rags to wipe their tears with. "Thanks Zeno." Jae-ha mumbled softly, not wanting to disturb the two in front of them. "Kija?" he handed the Hakuryuu a rag, but the white haired man was too deep in tears to notice. At the same time both Shuten and Guen were desperately trying to hide their own tears as Yun was given a rag by Akemi.

"Hak..." Yona said as she tried to calm her tears. "You have been exasperated by all the things I've said for a long time...but can I ask one thing?"

He sighed. "Yes?"

"What will you do about Ayame?" If you are not going back? she wondered even as she questioned him.

Hak groaned as he rubbed a hand through his long black locks. "Look...I don't like being at the center of misunderstandings, so I'll just say this: the fiancee thing is just something Gramps came up with on his own."

"Isn't that like a comma-" she was interrupted as he yelled.

"AYAME HAS A LOVER!" he half yelled half growled.

"So you were reje-" she began but was interrupted once again.

"THE ONE I LIKE IS YOU DAMN IT!" he yelled at her as loudly as he could, ensuring everybody hear it. Yona went still with shock as her brain seemed to shut down at that.

"Eh?" she questioned not sure if she actually heard right.

"Don't _**eh?**_ me!" he yelled. "I said Ayame has a partner already, I like you, and I don't have a fiancee damn it!" he suddenly felt drained. "I'm tired out for today! Have you understood everything!?" he yelled once again.

Yona's face turned crimson, like the color of her hair. "Yes." she squeaked.

"Grrrrreat!" he said before looking away from her redened face. "Ahhhh." he sighed, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Much better." he said as his hands went to rest on his hips before he decided to leave to check up on Shin-ah and Abi. Leaving Yona to feel faint as she swore she heard hooting from Akemi.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : The most awaited confession was the best of any magna I've ever read. I bow to the master and author of this wonderful series.


	18. King's Challenge

**Chapter 18** : _King's Challenge_

* * *

Hiryuu looked down at his wife as she practically was howling with laughter as Hak left a stunned Yona behind as he went to check on the two Seiryuu's. Yona's face was so red, he'd never seen anybody turn that color and her face was doing a mighty good impression of her hair color. Suddenly he heard his name spoken. "She is so much like him!" Akemi laughed. Snickering from Guen and Shuten caused him to turn his head towards them.

"Huh?" he asked totally clueless.

"Stupid, don't you remember your own confession?" Shuten asked him.

Zeno suddenly loosed a snort. "But at least Missy didn't end up in a puddle of mud afterwards." he laughed.

"Wait, what?" Yun looked around at everybody.

Kija chuckled, his cheeks flushing lightly. "There is a story that's survived to my time of Hiryuu having fallen in love with a beautiful young maiden." he smiled at Yun. "So flustered about how to go about telling her how she made him feel, he compared his love for her to the life cycle of a tree."

Akemi sighed. "Of all the thing to compare it to." she muttered. "Did you have to say that your love for me would last until the last fallen leaf?"

Hiryuu chuckled. "I had forgotten about that." he told her hoping she had as well.

"I told him that trees become unsightly and ugly as they get old." she told them.

He looked at her and smiled. "I told you that even if you grew unsightly with wrinkles that I would love you still." he said.

"To which I countered with so if I was an old crone you'd love me?" she continued a grin appearing on her lips.

"Even a crone needs love." he said as he leaned forward and kissed her neck.

Her cheeks were dusted with a pink color. "The I asked, what happens when this tree falls down?" she said gaining a groan from him.

"To which I mistakingly answered then you'd chop the wood to keep warn in a fire." he shook his head.

"I punched him for that." she chuckled as he looked away with embarrassment. "He fell over into a mud puddle and pulled me with him." Yun was flabbergasted.

"You never did forgive me for ruining your favorite dress." he chuckled as he pulled her close.

"You don't deserve forgiveness." she said stubbornly.

Kija blinked. "Didn't the story go that in the end you admitted your love for him as well that very same day?" he asked gaining chuckles from Guen and Shuten.

"Yes." Akemi answered with a blush before glaring at Guen. "Why did you tell that story? Of all the stories you have-"

Kija chuckled. "It was said that he and his wife had fought and in order to appease her, he told this story to his firstborn in order to give an example on what not to do when telling a girl you love them."

"I have a feeling you've been told that story once or twice," Jae-ha teased his friend. "am I right Kija?"

"I was twelve and curious!" he defended himself as his face turned bright red. "Granny misinterpreted things!"

"There's a story there." Shuten whispered to Jae-ha as they both chuckled.

"Puberty was not kind to me!" he yelled at the two Ryokuryuu. Both of whom were chuckling at him.

Hiryuu smiled as he stood up and went into the cave just as Hak was coming out. The young man's face was a bit red. "Is everything alright?" he looked towards where Shin-ah and Abi laid resting.

Hak gave a sigh. "I'm not use to all this fussing over something I thought was obvious." he said as he looked at Yona who was trying to busy herself with the food to which Yun suddenly ran over to help with after Akemi was done playing with his hair.

"It would seem that even in my next life that I'm very oblivious to things like love." Hak looked at Hiryuu.

"So even here-" Hak began but Hiryuu continued.

"Yes. I was very oblivious to the feelings that Akemi had for me when we were a bit younger." he looked at Hak. "But I have learned many things from her since. She believe in education." Hak felt heat come to his cheeks. "Yona returns your feelings, she's just unsure how to say those words."

"I'm patient." Hak told the red haired King.

"Oh, I'm sure." Hiryuu chuckled.

"I guessing you didn't know much of anything when you came down from the heavens." Hak pointed out to him.

Hiryuu laughed nervously. "Guilty." he admitted. "I was shocked by many things. Human intimacy being one of them." he looked at Hak with wide eyes. "Humans are odd creatures." To this Hak found himself laughing openingly.

Yona suddenly looked up from what she was doing when she heard Hak's laughter. "Raiju seems happy about something." Yun muttered.

"Uh-huh." Yona answered him, her cheeks still stained red.

Hiryuu looked Hak over once more, something about him causing the red haired man to want to see his strength up close. "Spar with me?" he asked.

Hak grinned cheekily. "You sure about that?" he challenged him.

"I wouldn't have ask you otherwise." Hiryuu replied.

Hak looked the King over, sizing him up. He couldn't see Hiryuu being any better than Yona was at fighting. _If he gets hurt the old man will have a stroke._ he thought as he looked towards Zeno who was laughing as Shuten and Jae-ha began teasing Kija to which Guen was trying to intervene in. Sighing he looked at the king once more. "Fine." he watched Hiryuu smile the same smile Yona had. "But if you get hurt, you deal with Zeno."

"Zeno?" Hiryuu inquired.

"He can be..." Hak looked at the blond. "...very protective when Yona gets hurt."

Hiryuu gave a soft smile. "I'm not Yona." he stated. "We share a soul and a past; but nothing more."

Hak smirked. "We'll see."

Hak walked over to the tree he had left his staff weapon. Taking off his tunic jacket, he threw it on a log before picking up the weapon. Hiryuu took off his own haori jacket, leaving him in a shirt and pants before he picked up his sword that he had left near Akemi. The two men took up a stance in front of the cave. Around them everyone went silent. Yona and Yun froze as the looked up to what was going on.

 _Raiju verses Hiryuu?_ Yun thought in awe.

Hiryuu struck first as he moved quickly across the space between the two of them, taking Hak by surprise at the speed in which he moved. Hak had to move quickly to block the King's sword in order to avoid being gutted. His eyes sparked as they met Hiryuu's. Okay, now he saw what made Hiryuu different. His speed was unparalleled to anything Hak had ever come across. Blocking another strike, Hak found himself blocking more often than swinging his blade at the King.

Hiryuu moved back to avoid being beheaded by the staff weapon before advancing quickly. Striking to the side before pushing Hak away and coming down hard upon the young man. Hak gritted his teeth at the strength the king showed in his strikes and thrusts. _If Yona could harness half of this._ he thought mutely before spinning the weapon around and over his shoulders in order to keep Hiryuu at bay.

Both panted as they eyed one another. Hiryuu smiled as he saw the point that was weakest on Hak and went in for it. As sprinted forward and brought his sword down, Hak went to defend, only for Hiryuu to change the direction of his sword and came at the side. He his Hak with the broadside of his sword in order to avoid slicing the blade through him. The brute strength behind the attack though, was brutal and left Hak gasping as it had hit him in the ribs near his lungs. Hak dropped his weapon and was left gasping for air as he fell to a knee.

Looking up at the King he wheezed. "Cheat."

Hiryuu laughed at the same time Yona came running towards them. "Hak!" Causing him turned his head towards her and groan as she wrapped her arms around him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Wincing, he looked at her. "You think that'll keep me down?" he asked having recovered. "Where's your faith in me Princess?"

"You fell!" she yelled. "I haven't seen you fall since your training with Mundok!"

Hak groaned at her reminder before giving a gasp as Yun probed his side and fell over in pain. "Kid...stop." he gritted through his teeth.

"No broken ribs, but you'll have a hell of a bruise." Yun muttered after a quick inspection. "I'd be surprised if you didn't have at least one fractured rib. Turning to the King he loosened his tongue. "What's the bright idea!?" he yelled. "He may not act it, but he's only human!" Hiryuu backed away as Yun's ire hit him in full force. "We need him! When those stupid beasts get hurt, he's our last line of defense!"

"I can feel the love from here." Jae-ha muttered gaining a chuckle from Zeno.

"Zeno was wondering when Lad would hit King Hiryuu with his words." Zeno told the green haired man

Jae-ha chuckled. "At least we know the answer now." he said with a smirk. "Yona love has a strength in her that could surpass our dear Hak."

"Zeno already knew that." Zeno announced. "She just needs a reason to use that strength. Hiryuu had to use it in his life. Missy hasn't...yet."

"You think she will?" Kija inquired having never seen anybody truly defeat Hak in such a short amount of time.

Zeno smiled one of his all-knowing smiles. "I know she will." he said with intensity. "But Zeno is enjoying just watching her learn to tap into it right now." he said in his usual happy-go-lucky tone causing everybody sweatdrop at the sudden mood change in the blond as Yun continued to yell at Hiryuu.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yun is in mama mode! Mama Yun strikes again. Lmbo! Am I the only one who can see him yelling at the king for something stupid? I hope not. ^0^


	19. Ouryuu Temple

**Chapter 19** : _Ouryuu Temple_

* * *

After both Seiryuu's had recovered from their injuries and the after effect of the use of their powers, the group began to move away towards their destination. On the fifth day of their excursion, Yun took the map away from the king, deeming him having gotten them lost. The pout that ensued from Hiryuu was so funny that Akemi caught herself laughing for no reason other than that. When they arrived at the closest village, Yun and Hak went to it to find out where exactly they were, leaving the group to entertain themselves.

Zeno was having a distinct deja vu moment as he looked at the village below and the nearby fields. Seeing his confused face Hiryuu approached Zeno. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Uh..." Zeno began as he scratched his cheek with a finger. "Zeno thinks he's been here before." he kept looking around the area, the feeling just not leaving him.

Yona came up next to him. "A good feeling or bad one?" she inquired having gotten use to Zeno having these feelings.

Zeno placed a hand over his heart. "A good one." he mumbled softly before a smile crossed his face. "I know now." Causing everybody to look at him.

"Don't leave us in suspense Zeno." Jae-ha told the blond, which gained a broad grin from the other.

"This is where Zeno lived with his wife." he told them. "It was bigger though. The village, that is." he explained as the memories became clearer.

Abi, Guen, and Shuten all came up behind him. "Oi, did you say wife?" Shuten asked.

"When does this happen?" Abi inquired.

"What is she like?" Guen asked in a demanding tone.

Shuten poked him with the butt end of his staff weapon. "Come on! Details!" he yelled causing Zeno to laugh nervously.

Yona suddenly began laughing causing all four to look her way as Hiryuu tried, but failed to stop his own laughter. "Cute." Yona said causing the four older men to flush.

"We're not cute!" Shuten yelled at her, which gained a kick in his ass from Jae-ha.

"Don't be a barbarian." he mumbled. "Yell at Yona again and Hak and I will hog tie you."

Guen laughed at the red faced Shuten. "I'd love to see that!" he laughed loudly.

"This is the second time you have mentioned her." Kija said as he spoke to Zeno, the blond looked at him. "What kind of woman was she?"

Zeno smiled as nostolgia entered his features. "Kaya was...perfect." he spoke with such love in his voice that it left the future generation in awe. "To Zeno anyways." he said with a laugh. "She lived by herself because she had an incurable disease. Zeno can't get sick...ever." he smiled as he looked at the village below. "She found Zeno after he had passed out one day."

"Why'd you pass out?" Shuten inquired though he was still glaring at his descendant for kicking him in the ass.

Zeno looked at both Yona and Hiryuu with nervous eyes before that turned into shame. "Zeno tried killing himself." Everyone gasped at this revelation.

"Zeno!" both Hiryuu and Yona yelled at the same time causing him to cringe.

"It didn't work." he told them. "It's how Zeno learned the limits of his power. I really cannot die."

Hiryuu stared in horror at this revelation. Yona was the first to recover. Wrapping her arms around Zeno's neck she gave him a hug that caused everyone to look on in shock. "Promise me you won't try that stuff again!" she demanded the anger in her eyes was barely contained.

Zeno thought that anger was directed at him. Nodding numbly he continued. "I hadn't eaten in several weeks when I was found by her." he told them. "After meeting her, she changed everything for Zeno. Gave him hope, but then she died. I was alone again. Then Miss came and things have become better."

"Until she dies." Shuten mumbled gaining glared from everyone there.

"Don't let Mister hear you say that." Zeno joked. "He'll hurt brother Shuten."

"Since when-" Shuten began but was interrupted.

"You've always been Zeno's brother." Zeno told the older man. "Even if you deny it now, you'll see, one day."

"Tch." Shuten snorted as he turned his head away.

Footsteps could be heard as Yun and Hak returned, Hak carrying a bag of food. "I know where we are." Yun announced before pointing at the king. "I was right, you were about to get us lost."

"Dumbass does it all the time." Shuten mumbled causing Hiryuu to chuckle at his friends words.

"We're actually really close." Hak stated. "We could actually make it there by sunset," his eyes looked towards Yona who was still hanging close to Zeno. "if we don't make any stops." he said as he continued.

Zeno smiled at Hak friendly hoping the Mister wouldn't go into protective mode because of how close Yona was to him. It was cute how Mister got protective of the Miss, but he really didn't want to be on Mister's bad side.

"Then let's go." Yona told him as she pulled Zeno along with her as she reached her other hand out towards Hak who let her take his hand with a chuckle.

"Should I be worried?" he asked as he looked at Zeno.

"About what?" Yona inquired as she looked up at him.

"Never mind." he told her causing Yona to look at him strangely.

Walking behind the three and Yun, Shuten had to know something. "Is she always so familiar with everyone around her?" he was mostly asking Jae-ha, but it was Kija who answered.

"Princess has always been friendly towards Hak, it's only been recently that has been given to us as well." he said with a light flush upon his cheeks.

"Yona love, is a kind girl." Jae-ha explained. "She was raised behind a protective wall with only Hak as the only real male influence upon her besides her cousin."

"A cousin who betrayed her?" Guen inquired, having been listening to their conversation.

"Yes." Shin-ah answered as he put his worth into the conversation as well. Ao suddenly jumping from his shoulder to Guen's before snuggling into the white furs he wore as a vest.

"Shoo." Guen shooed the animal away, only for her to nuzzle against his neck.

"Ao is gentle." Kija told him. "She won't bite or anything." he held out his dragon claw, this allowed her to jump from Guen and climb up Kija.s arm and ride on his shoulder.

"I'm not much of an animal person." Guen explained.

"He'd rather eat them." Abi stated as he suddenly stopped to look up into the tree foliage.

Behind the group Hiryuu and Akemi walked hand in hand, with Akemi hugging her husband's arm to her. No matter how far they had to travel, she was really enjoying her time with her beloved husband. She'd been able to see him in a different environment and it had left quite the impression upon her. His fight with Hak had left her feeling a bit hot and bothered. Watching him defeat a man that had defeated two of his warriors had been very impressive. She'd actually had taken him away from the group that night and gotten a much needed loving time with him. She'd also gotten to see him teased mercilessly by almost everyone in the group and thought the funniest one was how Yun could get away with yelling at both Hiryuu and Yona so easily. It was just so darn cute!

Hiryuu touched her other hand that was wrapped around his forearm, causing Akemi to look up at him. He stopped walking just to kiss her for a moment before they continued. He really did have a horrible direction ability, so it would be best to try and keep up with the others.

* * *

It was just the beginning of dusk when the arrived at the ancient building that was the temple of the Ouryuu. The grounds were overgrown. The statues were busted and pieces were falling off of them. Mice and rats squeaked around the premise as wild animals made noises in the overgrowth above them. Inside the temple there was a mural on the wall and a golden statue with weeds growing around it.

Hiryuu walked up and touched the statue but felt nobody there. Years ago when he'd touch a statue dedicated to one of his brothers he could hear that brothers voice, but this one was empty. "I can't hear anything." he told them.

"Perhaps he's away." Hak half joked before sitting the bag of vegetables, that he'd been carrying since the village, down onto the ground.

"Any way, it's late." Yona said as she pulled out a blanket from the pack that Guen had been carrying as everybody began to set up camp inside of the temple. "We can try to make contact in the morning." Looking over at Yun, Yona saw that he had Hak helping him with dinner. Laying her head down upon Jae-ha's shoulder, Yona decided to get some sleep for a few hours before dinner.

Kija, seeing as Yona was relaxing next to Jae-ha, took her example and sat next to his green haired brother to get some sleep as well. For some reason he felt extremely tired. He felt Shin-ah lean against him and really didn't mind as he did so. Zeno, smiled at them before sitting between Jae-ha and Kija, soon falling asleep next to his three brothers with no care in the world. A smile crossing his lips as sleep pulled the five down into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I finally updated this story this week! ^_^ Been busy preparing for Ohayocon this weekend. I may be able to finish this story before the month is over. That would be awesome.


	20. Kami-Ouryuu

**Chapter 20** : _Kami-Ouryuu_

* * *

Guen looked at the pot that the young man was stirring, his stomach rumbling at the scents coming from the stew. "Don't think about it." came a warning off to the side from Hak. "If you want to continue eating you won't touch that."

"What you'll stop me?" he asked, a grin appearing on his face before another one appeared on the younger mans face.

"Yun has his way of ensuring nobody touches his food unless he lets us." Hak looked towards the younger man who was cleaning his cooking tools in one of the pools created by the running stream that went through the western side of the old temple.

"What? He'll poison you?" Shuten inquired off to the side.

Hak shook his head. "Worse, Yona will cook." he saw the two old men pale before they looked at the sleeping girl.

Abi was standing at the foot of the the sleeping group. "Is this normal?" he asked, feeling slightly jealous; though he'd never admit to such a thing.

"Oi, that's not fair." Shuten complained.

"They shouldn't be that close to her!" Guen cried out in shock.

Hak smirked. "It's normal." he stated. "Those four will migrate to be next to her in their sleep. It use to be annoying, but Yona assures me that it's like a big hug in her sleep and that she feels nothing but friendship towards them." he suddenly smirked. "The first time she woke up with them on top of her was quite funny, though I did beat droopy eyes for holding her a little too tightly in his sleep."

"A dragon pile." they heard from behind them as Hiryuu and Akemi came into the room, the queen's clothing looking a bit disheveled as a light flush was on her face. "My brothers and I always did that when we slept." he openly admitted.

"What do you mean?" Shuten inquired with a glare.

"We slept with each other." the red haired king admitted causing Hak to suddenly laugh as the other three looked horrified. Akemi grasped his arm and pulled him down to explain what he just implied. Hiryuu laughed nervously before rubbing the back of his head. "Not like that." he waved a hand at them. "We just liked the comfort having one another close by gave us." he chuckled. "If anybody would've been like that, it would've been the twins Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu."

"WHAT!?" Shuten and Guen yelled loudly before looking at each other and taking a step away from one another.

Hiryuu began laughing as Akemi covered her mouth to smother her laughter. "Y-You tease!" Guen accused the king.

Hiryuu laughed. "You both walked into that one." Abi stated, his own mirth appearing on his face.

* * *

Yona was having a nice dream. She was nice and warm on all sides. Her dragons and friends were surrounding her in a protective warm barrier. Opening her eyes she saw that she was in a field with a bright golden light high above her. Squinting she saw that the light wasn't a light at all but was a golden dragon. Beside her, she heard a groan as Jae-ha sat up but he looked different.

"Jae-ha!" she cried out in surprise. "Your hair!" she pointed at it.

The once green haired man stared in shock at the long brown hair that was on his head as he ran his hand through the strands and found them to feel very real. Beside him, Jae-ha saw that he wasn't the only one changed. "Kija."

The once silvery haired man looked at them as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his right hand. He suddenly stopped and looked at his hand with wide eyes. "I-Impossible!" he cried out, his heart seizing in fear. The dragon claw was gone and a normal human hand was in its place. He touched his head and found black strands in his hand as he pulled a few out of his head.

Jae-ha pulled his pant leg up to reveal that the green scales were in fact gone. "T-This can't be." his voice shook.

"Why can't I see?" came Shin-ah's voice.

Yona pulled off his mask to reveal her face. "Shin-ah?" she said his name and gasped to find the markings on his face were gone and his golden eyes had vanished; instead blue eyes looked at her with unshed tears filling them. She saw that his hair was no longer blue, but a soft auburn color that was quite striking on him.

"Yona." he whispered before hugging her tightly, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

Yona suddenly found herself being hugged from behind and from the side as Kija and Jae-ha both grasped her body and pulled her into hugs. "Missy?" Zeno's voice caused them all to look towards him.

Zeno had changed most of all by aging to that of a grown adult. Gone was the childish looks, with a soft masculine look. His voice was deeper, as his hair color was no longer the bright yellow blond but a soft sandy color. He ran his large hands over his head and was shocked to find the sand colored strands fall back. "My hair."

"Hair?" Jae-ha inquired. "You've grown!"

"Princess," Kija began. "what's going on?"

Yona looked up at the yellow dragon. "Let's ask him." she pointed towards the dragon that was obviously Ouryuu. "What is going on?" All four young men looked up to find themselves in Ouryuu-Kami's presence.

"A gift for them to see what could've been." Ouryuu-Kami answered. His eyes looking over Yona's form. "You have grown since we last spoke Hiryuu."

Yona frowned. "I'm not Hiryuu. I'm Yona." she corrected him.

A chuckled was her answer. "Whatever you wish to call yourself in this life or the next or even the one after that one, you will always be my youngest sibling; Hiryuu." he replied. His eyes turned towards Zeno who was still looking at himself in shock. "Do you still regret your choice boy?"

Zeno looked up at him. Looking down at his body before looking at each of his brothers and Yona. Zeno smiled. "I may have hated that everyone seemed to know what my power was before I did. That I'd never grow old, go to heaven and be reborn; but I'm not regretting my choice any longer." he answered Ouryuu-Kami.

The large golden dragon humphed at that. "Even if it meant you'd loose your wife." Yona frowned at the dragon Kami for that low blow.

"I-" Zeno felt his throat tighten. "I may have been regretful a long time ago; but once I realized that Hiryuu would be reborn, I knew why I was left behind." he touched his chest. "This body doesn't age nor can any sword pierce it because Hiryuu needs my protection as the last line of defense against his enemies."

"Not quite." Ouryuu-Kami said. "But also, not wrong either."

He looked at Jae-ha. "You always saw your leg as a curse. I removed it, giant that what you've always wanted?"

"Tch." Jae-ha scoffed. "Many years ago, but once I met Yona I knew she'd need me." he looked at her. "I'm her beautiful green dragon. I like being that."

"Humans are so odd." Ouryuu-Kami stated. "You pray for one thing, but then want another." he looked at Shin-ah and Kija. "Without the eyes that mark you or the dragon claw that makes you different, both of you could live normal human lives. No more sleeping where bugs can get to you. No more cold lonely nights."

Kija flushed. "Maybe, but I'd go through a million bug infested places if it meant I could protect Princess Yona." Kija stated with a brave tone. "She makes me feel as if I can do anything. I worry about her safety and the safety of my friends. Even if I don't have the dragon claw any longer, these are my brothers. I'd still protect them, like they'd protect me."

"I don't want to leave Yona's side yet." Shin-ah said his voice only just above a whisper. His blue eyes looked up at Ouryuu-Kami. "I may have been an outsider with my eyes, but Yona brought me out of that dark life. I'll never return to it. The eyes help me to protect her and keep my friends safe."

Ouryuu-Kami chuckled. "Are you going to return what you've taken?" Yona asked him with barely contained anger.

Ouryuu-Kami saw the fire in her that wanted to lash out at him. "I cannot return what has not been taken." he told them. "This is a dreamscape. Your bodies are back where you left them. How you see yourselves here is what your spirits look like." he smirked when he sensed Yona's anger diminishing. "You came here for help."

"How do we return to our own time?" Yona inquired. "We're stuck in the time with Hiryuu alive."

"I know." the golden dragon sighed. "In the far future somebody has punched a hole through time. By doing so, they have created other holes throughout the timestream. I have been busy fixing this mistake. You're not the first to slip through, not even the first reincarnation of Hiryuu." he looked her group over. "I will return your group to your time, but those in Hiryuu's time will forget you existed; Hiryuu being the exception."

"So our group will remember?" Jae-ha asked with a grin.

"Yes." he answered. "Now wake up." One by one each vanished from the dreamscape except for Yona. "Yes?"

"I've got a request." she said with a grin as she swayed her body back and forth.

"Oh?" he inquired.

"It's about Zeno..." she began as she started to talk about her request. A smile spreading on the old yellow dragon's lips as she told him how he could help her. Afterwards she too vanished from the dreamscape.


	21. Home

**Chapter 21** : _Home_

* * *

When Yona opened her eyes she found herself surrounded by everyone. "Yona!" Yun cried out as he hugged her tightly.

She looked at everybody with confusion. "What's going on?" she asked, obviously not understanding what was happening.

"Missy, you wouldn't wake up." Zeno explained.

Blinking in surprise. "Really?" she asked gaining nods from everybody, Yona flushed. "Well, it's probably because I was speaking to Ouryuu-Kami." she explained with a smile.

"We all spoke to him." Jae-ha told her.

"Yes, but I had a special request to ask of him." she responded as she felt Yun finally release her from his hug. Looking at her, she watched him wipe his tears away.

"You all are so exhausting!" he declared before looking around the camp and noticed something. "Weren't we at the Ouryuu temple?" he asked causing everybody to look around themselves only to notice how they had somehow returned to their campsite outside of the wind encampment. Overgrowth, rocks and huge boulders surrounded them.

"Ouryuu must have returned us home." Kija stated with a bit of sadness to his voice.

Hak sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Standing up, he went to check things out around them. Yona noticed how he silently snuck away as Yun began to complain how he was going to have to remake dinner because the pot on the fire was only boiling water with nothing in it. Deciding to follow Hak, Yona stood up and left the camp as the others began talking about what had happened, Yun silently listening to them as he began to peel vegetables.

Stepping behind Hak, who stood looking down a cliff with the moon looking over his form. Yona flushed at how much bulkier he seemed to have gotten over the last three months since they had begun their journey. His face had become more masculine, but even with such changes Hak was still his usual self and always would be to her.

Walking up to him, Yona looked down into the valley below and saw the wind tribe. Tae-woo and Han-dae were dancing around the fire as Ayame had her arms around another, pulling them towards the camp fire, trying to get them to dance too as the drums and flute instruments played. Looking at Hak, she saw him smiling down upon them, like a protector watching over a bunch of children playing.

 _The place I go home to is here!_

She suddenly remembered him saying and smiled as she heard laughter coming from behind them. Yes, Hak loved his tribe; but he loved her and the others more.

 _THE ONE I LIKE IS YOU DAMN IT!_

Suddenly smiling at those words, Yona realised that he liked he a lot more than anybody else. The thought made her heart beat wildly, her face flush red and a feeling of pure contentment fill her.

"Hak." she spoke. He hummed as an answer. Blushing hard, Yona took hold of his hand with her own causing him to look at her. His eyes widening suddenly as he realised that they were alone. Opening his mouth to speak only for Yona to take hold of her courage and pull his arm causing him to fall forward towards her. Their lips met in the middle. It was a much better kiss than the first one. Where their first one had been out of desperation and fear, this one was filled with love and hope. Yona broke it off, as they both needed to breathe. Her cheeks were flushed, as were his. "I love you too." she finally confessed. Her heart was beating wildly, as if it was going to pounce right out of her chest. "Let's go home."

Coming out of his daze, Hak suddenly realised that, that was the second time she had kissed him and the second time he hadn't seen it coming. "Home is wherever you deem it to be." he said, "Though if you keep surprising me with those kisses, I'm going to have to up my game." he gave her a teasing grin.

Yona felt her cheeks grow hotter. "I'm ahead by two." she told him as she began to walk away only for him to grasp her hand, pull her to him and kiss her deeply. This kiss held a challenge to it, but also a tease as Hak teased her lips with his own, before finally taking them and thrusting his tongue into her mouth to finally taste the forbidden fruit that had them both groaning.

When they pulled away, Yona was gripping his tunic jacket and they both were gasping for breath. "Now you're only ahead by one." he whispered into her ear.

"Hak!" she cried out as he began to laugh while she fumed at him for teasing her in such a manner.

* * *

Guen, Shuten and Abi stood around the campfire in the ancient temple, eating a stew that tasted as if the Kami himself had made it. "Where is Hiryuu?" Guen inquired as he scooped another helping into his bowl. There was enough for an army to eat.

"Busy with the Queen." Abi stated as he brought the spoonful of stew to his lips. Usually a vegetarian, even he had to admit that this food was delicious.

"Doing what?" Shuten inquired with a perverted grin as he finished his second bowl.

"Digusting." Abi stated with a curl of the lip. "I'm not looking again!" a flush coloring his cheeks which had nothing to do with the heat of the fire.

"HIRYUU!" the Queen's cry of pleasure filled the night air as Shuten's question was answered.

"Okay." he stated with a chuckle.

"Why are we at this temple again?" Guen inquired coming up with a blank. In fact he couldn't recall how they'd gotten there.

"Uh...hmm..." Abi began before going into deep thought. He couldn't remember either.

"Weren't we here just to ensure those two stayed safe as they had some alone time?" Shuten inquired. Truthfully he couldn't remember either, but he didn't want to seem to be the idiot of the group.

"That...sounds right." Abi said as he finished his bowl.

It does? Shuten wondered. Guess I was paying attention.

"Y-Yeah." Guen agreed. "They've been under so much pressure lately."

"Ahhh!" the Queen cried in pleasure.

Guen cleared his throat. "I'm going to do a perimeter check." he said wanting get a distance between himself and the royal couple.

"I'll come with you." Abi volunteered standing quickly and following Guen.

Shuten's grin broadened. He was just fine. He could always tune them out, if he chose to. It wasn't like he hadn't heard them before, after all, his room was close to the royal couple's. He looked up at the giant full moon overhead and silently wondered just what the future would bring for them.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : For some reason I can see Shuten being a bit of a pervert. LoL! I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. I've got one more chapter to this story. If I don't finish it tonight, it'll be posted Monday


	22. Epilogue

**Chapter 22** : _Epilogue_

* * *

A baby's cry broke through the halls of the Kouka Palace in Kuuto. Bright red cheeks, black hair like it's mother's and baby blue eyes scrunched up tightly as the newborn gave hearty cries. Looking down at him was a tired looking King Hiryuu who helped the midwife in cleaning him, then wrapping his son in a red blanket. The boy continued to cry in his father's arms as the King brought the child around to lay in Akemi's arms.

"He's perfect." Hiryuu told her as the child latched onto her breast to feed.

"He better be." she told him tiredly. "I'm not going through _**that**_ again."

Yu-shi Yun snorted from the doorway. "Like you have a say in it." she commented. "The council is already wanting you to give them a princess to use in negotiations with the newly formed country of Xing that boarders the wind tribe."

Akemi groaned. "I'll tell them no." Hiryuu told his old friend who chuckled. "Yak-shi will be a strong boy."

"We'll see." she challenged him as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Looking up she smiled when she saw Shuten's green eyes barring down upon her.

"So what do we have?" the Ryokuryuu asked, not seeing the Queen as a screen had been erected up between them.

"A boy." he heard the Queen answer him sternly.

"Yes." he said as he grinned. "Guen owes me."

"Who do I owe?" came the white haired mans voice.

"Me." Shuten replied with a broad grin.

"A boy?" he asked causing Yu-shi Yun to nod. "Damn." he cursed.

Abi chuckled as he and Zeno approached them. "You lost the bet." he assumed before looking at Zeno. "This is why it isn't safe to gamble."

Zeno grinned as both men turned towards the Seiryuu. "It's not safe to gamble because you cheat!" Shuten yelled as he pointed at the other male.

"Proove it." Abi challenged him as he pointed his paper fan at him.

"You never loose." Guen countered.

"Good luck." Abi stated smugly.

"Nobody is that good!" Shuten yelled. "You've taken more than a thousand gold coins from me!" he pointed a finger at the blue haired man who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then don't gamble with me." Abi stated as he waved his fan in front of him.

"I want my money back!" Shuten practically shouted.

Zeno snuck away from the three and closed the double doors as he entered the King and Queen's chamber. "May I see the young Master?" he asked as the muffled voices continued to shout beyond the doors.

Hiryuu brought the child out from behind the screen. Zeno held the baby close to his chest as the boys head was nestled in the crook of his arm. Satisfied from having its belly foo, the baby laid silently in his arms; which made Hiryuu pout. "He screams when I hold him." he complained.

Zeno laughed lightly. "I think it was because he'd been just born and was cold." Zeno told his king.

"Perhaps." Hiryuu watched Zeno hold his son, his heart aching that his youngest warrior would not have children of his own nor would he ever grow old like everyone else around him. "Zeno," he spoke softly causing Zeno to look up at him. "when my time comes for my soul to return, I want you to stay and keep watch over my son and his children."

Zeno cocked his head to the side. "Is his majesty not feeling well?" he inquired, worry etching his face.

Hiryuu shook his head. "No, but I have a feeling my time here is coming to a close very soon." he looked towards the open bamboo windows. "Everything must return to the heavens...eventually." he looked at Zeno. "But this is something I can only ask of you."

Zeno smiled before nodding. "Then I'll do my best to do so." he said. "I promise." Hiryuu felt a weight lift from his shoulders and relaxed as he watched Zeno for a moment or two before the doors opened and the others entered the room, all demanding to hold the new prince too.

* * *

Zeno kept his promise to his king, even after his brothers left the Palace and Yak-shi grew up, had his own children and turned into an old man. He felt his brothers die, but sensed other Seiryuu, Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu; however, he wasn't ready to leave yet. It wasn't until Yak-shi's great-grandson Hak-ku was born with his twin Yu-won that Zeno left the palace to begin his own journey. He went to the villages of his brothers and saw the next generations, but was always chased off by guardians.

He returned to the country capital of Kuuto during a war that had been brought to the country by the generals uprising against their current king. By then it had been a hundred years since he had left the palace. He snuck in, watched the king being behead by his own cousin, Lord Kye-ho of the sky tribe.

Sneaking past soldiers, who mistook him for a servant, Zeno made his way to the family chambers and found the young queen, Shia-lue holding her two year old son. "Miss!" he cried out to her causing her to look at him. Waving his hand for her to come to him, he was surprised that she did so.

"Are you a priest?" she asked, eyeing the medallion he wore.

Zeno smiled, but gave a nod. "Assistant turned priest." he whispered the lie.

"Take him!" she thrusted the boy into his arms before pushing Zeno out of the window just as the doors slammed open.

"Grab the bitch!" he heard men yell before a scuff was heard along with a woman screaming before a thud. "She's dead. Find the boy. He's the last of the Red King's line!"

Zeno's eyes widened before he remembered his promise to Hiryuu. Pulling the boy close, he ran. Dodging looks from servants, screams as women were ravished by enemy soldiers, Zeno rushed out of the burning palace gates towards the city below. He found some clothes hanging in an alley and snagged them for the boy before continuing to run for the forests.

It was only when daybreak came over the mountains that bordered the wind and sky that Zeno finally found a place to rest for them. By then the boy had passed out in his arms. Zeno dressed him in normal clothes, taking the rich silks off the child's body and throwing them onto the cave floor. They rested until mid-afternoon when Zeno sensed the child stir.

It took them four days through the overgrowth of the forest to reach Fuuga, the capital of the wind tribe. Once there he sought out the chief elder, former general Jae-fa. The older male looked between Zeno and the child, easily recognizing the toddler. "My son was on the King's side of things, if you are here, then he may be dead." he stated as he walked over to the child. "Was the city in flames too?"

"Only parts of the palace." Zeno stated. "Do you know who I am?"

"Who you were." the old man said as he poured them both drinks. Handing Zeno one he motioned for him to sit and drink. "You once were known as Lord Ouryuu. The story states you never aged, even after a hundred years after King Hiryuu's death." he gave an old smile towards Zeno. "You were there protecting the old King's line, weren't you?"

"I made a promise." he said as he looked at the boy who was playing with the seat cushions on the matted floor.

"Then as the new and old chief of the wind, or until it's been confirmed that my son has met his death," he began as he spoke to the golden haired youth that was probably older than his grandfather. "I wish to take the burden of protecting this child with my own life."

"The fire tribe might hurt you." Zeno countered.

"The boy will grow up in the mountains near the Holarr village." he gave a grin as the boy began tugging his feathers on his headdress. "He'll be given to a young couple who lost their own child to the fever."

Zeno gave a nod. "He'll grow up without knowledge as to who he is." Zeno said.

"I'll keep a record of it and of his family." he eyed Zeno. "You are welcomed here, you know that, right?"

Zeno smiled brightly shocking the man with his radiance. "I know." he said. "The wind carries its memories of the past through time to the future..."

"...so that those who are of the present remember their past." the elder finished the old saying of the wind before gaining a feeling of nostalgia. "Those words were first spoken by our founder."

"I know." Zeno said as he stood up, ruffled the boys hair before walking away and out of the wind capital to continue his journey.

He kept an eye on the boy over the years, finding him a few months after the incident, then ten years later, followed by twenty years after that. He saw the two children, a boy and girl, playing with the man who carried Hiryuu's looks but had Akemi's dark black locks that was also given to his children. It was another thirty before he saw that the boy had died, as had his wife and daughter. The girl had died in childbirth. The little one was raised by her brother, her husband having abandoned their child to her brother.

Over the next several centuries Zeno kept an eye on the children that came from Hiryuu's line, finding it odd how their numbers were go from dozens to a single living defendant ever three centuries.

The next time Zeno visited the village in the wind was after Kaya's death. It was then that he learned how much time had really passed since he had lost his precious wife, thirty years he had stayed in their home before it had crumbled and she had turned to bones.

He really couldn't feel the need to check upon the King's line this time around, but he did it out of habit. He found a new home built upon the old one. Ten children running everywhere, all brothers and sisters. He found a pregnant woman and her husband who was Hiryuu's exact copy, minus the pitch black hair. He chuckled as he turned away and walked away.

He measured time by the ages of the children after that. Fifty years, the a hundred, then another hundred and another. Children turning into teenagers that then turned into adults who later turned into dust after death.

He kept an eye on other things as well. The political powers, wars and sovereign's deaths. It was two hundred and fifty-six sovereign's later when he saw the red star in the sky and knew Hiryuu was returning. He went to Holarr village, thinking he'd just check on things there. He found that the fever was killing off everybody there. He ran into the mountains to find the current descendant of Hiryuu, a toddler boy was screaming his head off. Dark locks and blue eyes looked at Zeno. Both of his parents were dead, as were his older siblings.

Stripping the boy of his clothes, Zeno wrapped him in his blue vest shirt. He then torched the house to be rid of the sickness. Picking the child up, Zeno went to Fuuga. Arriving at the current chief's home, the one eyed grey haired man took one look at a tired Zeno and obviously sick child and ushered them into the manor. He didn't know who Zeno was, all he saw was two kids needing help.

Zeno Sat in front of the fireplace warming up from having been out in the rain for the last hour when the wind chief, Mundok if he remembered right, entered into the room with a very large book. "I believe this is the book you mentioned." he stated as he placed the old book down. "The wind leaders of the past have had their descendants always keep a record of a certain family that lived in Holarr." he began to go through the book looking for a certain name. "Shang-long and Shu-mai had Han-tao, Hana and Hak." he looked up at Zeno. "All were found dead but the youngest?" Zeno gave a nod. "Hak is the boys name."

"Zeno made a promise a long time ago to protect the children." he said as he took a sip of the warm drink. "Zeno cannot take Mister with him."

"I'll take Hak as my grandson." Mundok announced. Zeno's eyes widening in surprise. "I need an heir. The boy needs a home. Adoption is best for both of us." Zeno was thankful for that. Mundok looked at the book before running a hand over the ancient covers. "I'll add that into this later." Zeno nodded before leaving, his footsteps feeling a bit lighter for some reason as he made his way to Kuuto to find his new master and see what he was like.

* * *

 _Present Time_

Zeno looked at the little one in his arms, a tiny blond haired little girl with bright blue eyes was starring directly at him. Cooing softly him as he smiled down upon her. Looking up at his wife, Zeno couldn't believe his luck at finding her. Kaya had returned from the heavens as his new wife Mei-sue. She looked exhausted, but still beautiful with her sweaty black locks.

A knock on the door caused him to give his daughter to his wife. Leaving the door partly open, Zeno went to the front room and opened the doors go reveal Jae-ha, Shin-ah and Kija all waiting outside with their own children playing beyond the doors in the green grass of Hakuryuu village. All three baring their father's powers, all two out of three were girls, Jae-ha and Kija's daughters were both very cute and used it on their father's constantly to get their own ways.

"Well?" Jae-ha inquired, grey hairs and wrinkles having appeared upon his features over the years, much to his irritation.

"Boy or girl?" Kija asked excitedly, his exuberance was the same as always; even if he was starting to slow down.

Shin-ah had finally stopped wearing the mask about a year after their adventure with Yona had begun. His eyes danced with excitement. "Was I right?" he asked quietly.

"You know?" Kija asked with wide eyes, his eyes showing his age.

"I guessed?" he questioned with a clock of his head, his voice betraying a tease.

"Cheater." Jae-ha accused him.

Shin-ah just smiled, suddenly Zeno began laughing being reminded of Yak-shi's birth. "A girl." he announced a grin spreading across his face.

"Why do I have a feeling Yona dear is laughing at us from heaven right now?" Jae-ha inquired with a shake of his head.

"Don't let Mister hear you say that." Zeno said as he nodded towards an older looking man with a young boy and little girl running after them, the children giggling at the older wind elder and the father.

Kija sighed sadly. "I miss her." he said gaining nods from everybody.

"We'll see her one day soon." Zeno stated when he suddenly heard a cry from his daughter.

"Do you have a name yet?" Shin-ah inquired curiously.

Zeno smiled, his hair falling back as he tipped his head towards them. "Yona." he said, knowing that his child would bare that name for the next five hundred years. The contract Missy had bargained for, was for Kaya's soul to return to earth so that Zeno and her could create the new Ouryuu; which meant Zeno would be allowed to die and return to the heavens. A new Ouryuu would be born every five hundred years. No other would ever live as long as Zeno.

They all smiled back at him when they heard a voice behind them. "It's perfect." Hak's voice startled them but his smile made them know he truly did approve of the name.

That night the stars shown brightly as the dragon Kami above approved of the creation of a new Ouryuu.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I hope everyone enjoyed my story here. I am seriously debating in leaving ff due to a horrifying review left on another story. Not worry, I'll finish my stories on here first and then leave message with whatever I decide on my stories. Hope everybody has a wonderful week!


End file.
